Love and Lust
by Meiko Atsushi
Summary: "I want you Kyoya." While Hibari wondered how their relationship turned into something like this, a certain problem was building itself from the dark. "I'm sorry." Both Akashi and Hibari want to let go, but feelings are confusing things. "Now, what will you do?" (Previously known as 'Possessive'.) Rated M for upcoming scenes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

They were different, yet had so much similarities between eachother.

"I will bite you to death."

"I always win, and therefore I am always right. You can't win."

They were so lustful and possessive, and showed no mercy against one another or the surrounding others.

"I will make you mine, herbivore."

"Oh? No it's the other way around, Kyoya. _I _will make you _mine._"

They created chaos wherever they went, but they always seemed to know what they were thinking in battle.

"Don't get in my way, herbivore. You should know I hate crowds."

"I can say the same thing right back to you."

They liked different things, and never thought the same even once.

"How about a round of shogi?"

"Hn, I refuse."

However, they were both interested in eachother, always glancing at one another when they had the time.

"Basketball? I hate crowding."

"You do know that biting someone to death is quite illegal, don't you Kyoya?"

Of course, Hibari Kyoya and Akashi Seijuro should've never met eachother, ever. But again, you don't know what Fate will do to you in your life – maybe just a simple twist may change their lives all together? Well, they always say opposites- no, similar people attract… meet the two boys who deny the rule of science, and even nature.

**POSSESSIVE: FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER IN OCTOBER.**

**Hey, this is my first attempt on a Kuroko no Basket and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Crossover. The pairing will be Akashi x Hibari, and I am not sure who will be the seme and uke at the moment… but oh well. I always thought of this pairing, and wanted to try it out. Hope you like it.**

**~Rica~**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"_People don't meet by accident, but for a reason that affects your life as whole." –Unknown_

"Rakuzan…" A raven haired boy looked up at the school building, his black uniform tie flapping in the air rapidly due to the strong wind that was blowing in his direction. He was wearing a gray uniform shirt, the sleeves long, covering his thin arms. The light blue jacket was hanging on his shoulders, just like how he used to wear the Namimori Middle School's uniform. He sighed. He didn't want to attend such a school like this. Namimori was where he had to be. But did he really have a choice? If there was, he would've taken that one.

"Pathetic. Filled with herbivores." He grumbled quietly under his breath, ignoring the admiring glances from the girls, and the looks of curiosity from the boys. He narrowed his eyes, trying his best not to pull out his tonfas and attack everyone in the vicinity. The prefect- no, now just a mere highschooler, glared disparagingly at the crowd of students, as the herbivores who were staring at him averted their gazes elsewhere.

Satisfied with their reactions, Hibari continued to walk towards the main building. The school was quite big, but that didn't really matter to Hibari. He pushed open the doors and walked in. Again, students glanced at him, some with inquisitive expressions that rather bothered the stoic male. The others though, were ignorant about his entrance, which was Hibari was grateful of. He pushed a group of boys out of his way, and when they tried to shout at him, demanding for a word of apology, Hibari simply glared at the lot as they slowly shut up.

"He's almost like another Akashi-san…"

"Oh, you were thinking that too? He lets out that aura… so creepy… scissors… maybe?" Hibari was only about to catch a few parts. He crinkled his nose at the mention of this Akashi. Another Akashi-san? Hibari smirked.

He walked up to the principal's office, and slammed the door open rather roughly. The principal looked startled, but soon regained his formal composure. He cleared his throat, as Hibari simply closed the door behind him, twisting the doorknob and then letting go of it, making it go back on its own. The doorknob went back to its normal position with a loud click and the sound of metal clanking into eachother.

"New student. Hibari Kyoya." The principal raised his eyebrow in confusion at the short introduction, but immediately reached for the schedule that was carefully placed on his desk that morning. He straightened out the smooth piece of paper, and handed it to Hibari, who scanned the words.

"You're in class 2A. Good luck on your first day of-" before the principal could complete his sentence of farewell, Hibari slammed the door behind him and exited the room. "-school." The principal sighed, as he slumped back down on his seat.

"Another one…" he mumbled, before clucking his tongue as if to indicate something very unfortunate. And to his unlucky fortune, it turned out to be a little more than just 'true'.

**MEANWHILE, IN CLASS 2A…**

"Class, please pay attention!" Aohana sensei clapped her hands together, making the loud noise quiet down in a few seconds, as the words of conversation faded slowly. Akashi, who was staring at his textbook, looked up at the teacher. "A new student came to our class today." She smiled, as the whispers and murmurs immediately increased. Another clap echoed throughout the room, as the students glanced at the door.

The door slid open quietly, as if the person didn't want to notify his or her presence. Hibari walked into the classroom, as Akashi shrugged, dropping his glance from the new student. It was just another student. What was the big deal?

"Hibari Kyoya. Bother me, and I will bite you to death."

Akashi looked up, putting down his ballpoint pen as he stared at the new student with interest. That was rather a brash and blunt introduction – Akashi was impressed, though very slightly. The teacher glanced nervously at the new student, as she glanced at Akashi, as if the new student was reminding her of someone. Akashi raised his left brow, and the teacher quickly looked away from his hetero eyes.

"U-um, Hibari-san, you can sit next to… next to Yajima-san over there at the back row, next to the window." Hibari grunted very quietly, and Akashi smirked. That boy obviously didn't take orders from anyone, older or not. His interest just grew bigger. Hibari sat down next to Yajima, which, not to mention, was right next to Akashi. Akashi examined the boy head to toe.

Nothing so special, he concluded. He was thin and a little short – that was one. He had weird shaped bangs, and had very white, pale skin. His eyes were the color of stormy gray rain clouds, and his hair was sleek, and raven black. But something about him was different, and Akashi knew that the new student definitely wasn't normal.

"Herbivorous…"

Akashi's grin grew wider as he heard the new boy mutter the single word. Now Akashi knew, the boy was no different than him, the emperor himself. Well, he was now in his second year, so he was different than last year – after his defeat by Seirin.

"You are dismissed!"

He saw the boy stand up abruptly, carrying his bag along with him. He walked swiftly and briskly through the noisy and crowded corridor. He made his way up the stairs – Akashi guessed he was going to the rooftop. Which wasn't any of his concern – but oh well. The red head walked upstairs, curious. Nobody went up to the rooftop, and they only had 5 minutes left till their next period. What could the boy possibly to in such a short time? Akashi didn't know.

"Hibird." He heard the boy say, and the captain stared at the boy's index finger that now had a fluffy yellow canary sitting on the tip of it. Akashi frowned, then soon, simply smirked once again. He never expected the boy had a soft spot for birds. Cute ones, too.

Then suddenly, Hibari glared in his direction, as Akashi mentally let out a low whistle. Nobody ever noticed his presence when he was usually stalking someone – well, not exactly stalking, but anyways. "Who are you." It was a demand, not a simple structured question. This time it was Akashi's turn to glare – who was him – to dare utter a demanding word at him? He was _the _Akashi Seijuro. Nobody, _nobody, _ever asked him or something unwanted or unnecessary. And yet, this newbie was doing exactly that. Akashi didn't like it.

Akashi slammed the door open, making the rusty old doorknob crash into the concrete wall next to him. It creaked, as the door slowly came back towards the entrance at the impact. Akashi stepped forward, as the door creaked shut behind him, due to the wind that was blowing in their direction. Akashi's tie flapped in the wind, and so did Hibari's.

"I am just a classmate of yours that came to enjoy the soothing wind of the rooftop. Do you have the right to ask me of the reason of my presence? No, you indeed don't." Akashi replied, as Hibari just glared meaningfully at him. The raven haired boy sighed lightly, as he made the small bird fly away to a distance.

"I don't like crowding. Especially if it's herbivores." Hibari said shortly, as Akashi twitched at the blunt reply that made him grit his teeth very slightly. He, Akashi Seijuro, a being called something so lowly and peasant-ranked creature, such as a herbivore? The new boy was underestimating him, the Akashi Seijuro. And of course, Akashi wasn't going to let that fact run loose on the floor. He threw his pair of scissors, which swished past the cheek of the new boy. The scissors got stuck in the middle of the gates that were surrounding the edges of the rooftop. Hibari scowled, but then soon smirked lustfully. Akashi smirked too, seeing how the boy didn't even show a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Are you a carnivore?" Hibari questioned, not out of curiosity, but almost like a habit. It's been quite a while since he came face-to-face with someone who was actually at the same level of combating skills as him. Of course, there was Mukuro, but he didn't meet him or fight him as often anymore. Akashi frowned once again at the style of talking and his choosing of words to describe people, but he decided to let the fact go.

"Why don't you check for yourself… Hibari Kyoya." Akashi grinned sadistically, as Hibari smirked widely, unleashing his metal tonfas from his sleeves. "You must be the famous Akashi Seijuro, then." Hibari said, his eyes filled with determination. Akashi shrugged – an indication of approval.

"Herbivores say that I act like you. I'm not very pleased with that – I want to let them know, that I, am indeed stronger than you." Hibari smirked, licking his lips as if he was really a predator after his prey, his eyes filled with hunger towards the sensation of blood and battle. Akashi grinned sadistically, his hetero eyes glowing under the sunlight.

Just when they both raised their weapons, a teacher came, interfering the awaited session. He looked displeased, and also a bit uncomfortable with the boys' presence. "What are you two doing here? Class already started, in case you aren't aware." He said with a stern expression plastered over his slightly wrinkled face. Akashi and Hibari glanced at eachother, as if they were speaking of something unknown to other people. Then they moved towards the door, walking past the teacher and going down the staircase. Hibari, not wanting to go down with Akashi, waited for a while until the distance between them was acceptable for him to start walking.

As Akashi entered the classroom, he muttered a word of apology and sat down in his seat. A few seconds after, Hibari did the same, taking out the word of apology though. The teacher didn't really seem to mind – well, she did, but she didn't exactly want to go against and scold the boys. Not because she was just so kind and generous, but because she was quite scared of both of them. Those two seemed like demons.

Hibari slept through the whole second period and third period, until the bell for lunch rang. He checked the schedule, and noticed the lunch time was quite long – it was 70 minutes. That was longer than the lunch period in Namimori, and Hibari liked that, because that meant he had 70 minutes all to himself. He immediately walked up to the rooftop, though he slightly disappointed that he couldn't see Hibird chirping in sight. He leaned on the metal gates surrounding the edges of the rooftop, and stared up at the light blue sky that was all around him.

He laid down on the floor, as the rays of sunlight hit his face. Hibari squinted his eyes little as he slowly closed them and put his hands under his head for support. He immediately went to sleep again, unaware of the fact that a certain red-head was watching him again from a distance – though soon disappeared.

**DURING LUNCH, IN THE CAFETERIA…**

"Ara, Sei-chan, you're not eating anything?"

"Not eating is impossible. Don't you know that eating is important for growth, Akashi?"

"That's only because you're the muscle gorilla."

"As I said before, I take that nickname as a compliment."

Akashi, who just came down to the cafeteria, just sat down next to Reo Mibuchi, the vice-captain of the team. Hayama was jumping up and down energetically with his food still in his mouth, as Nebuya finished up his fifteenth onigiri.

"Oh yes, there were these rumors looming around the school, Akashi!" Hayama mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by the food in his mouth. Akashi raised his left brow in disapproval.

"Don't talk while you're eating, Kotaro." Akashi ordered, as Hayama swallowed his food obediently (ignoring the fact that Akashi was one year younger than him).

"There's this guy that acts exactly like you! His catchphrase is-"

"I will bite you to death." Akashi muttered, as Hayama nodded. "So you know about it? I was really surprised when I heard, you know? I mean, they say the boy lets out the exact same aura as you – which I think is totally impossible-"

"Please calm down, Kotaro." Reo sighed, as Hayama pouted at the said male. But he continued anyways, as if he forgot the plead of his friend. Akashi cupped his chin with his right hand and waited for Hayama to chirp excitedly again.

"But anyways, it seems like he is creating quite a ruckus. The teachers are actually having a meeting about it, whether it's ok to add in another 'Akashi Seijuro' into school. I mean, it is true that Akashi's existence and presence in this school became very affective and influential, but-"

"What's your main point?" Nebuya rumbled, as Hayama's eyes twinkled in excitement, curiosity, and pure innocence and begging of a message that Akashi didn't even need to question about to figure out what it was that the boy was talking about.

"We should go-"

"No." Akashi answered, glaring at Hayama whose expression fell dramatically like a kicked puppy. Reo chuckled at the entertaining reaction, as Nebuya rolled his eyes. Hayama was about to protest, but Akashi just glared at the curious male.

"No, is no." Akashi said. "My words are absolute – did you forget, Kotaro?"

"Well, no, but-" Akashi gave one final glare. Hayama, knowing that it really wasn't his place to interfere further, just went back to eating. Akashi hummed quietly, satisfied with the reaction. Nebuya kept on chewing his food, bits of rice stuck on his chin. It was always amusing how the red head's words seemed so firm and absolute – like they were a part of the law – a set of words that you had no choice to obey. And to think of someone going against those words seemed like an impossible thing could happen – almost as impossible as saying that nine tailed foxes exist.

"I am going to the court." Akashi stood up, then glanced at Nebuya. "Eikichi, eat sensibly." Nebuya carelessly wiped his chin obediently, watching the red head walk out of the cafeteria. As soon as he was out of earshot (which was always after Akashi was fully out of the door; that small red head had freaking good ears) Hayama sighed.

"What's with him today? He is so moody… is it because I mentioned the new student that acted exactly like him?" He groaned, as Reo shrugged, putting away the tray of food. Nebuya also finished up his last onigiri.

"Well… Sei-chan can be like that sometimes. You know that, Kotaro – it's not even the first time he acted so touchy around topics. Just let him be – he usually gets better the next day or the following week." Reo said, as Nebuya nodded, throwing away the bits of plastic wrappers.

"You think so?" Hayama pulled on a face. "Because I think he was particularly touchy about this one." Reo glanced at Hayama, who was still staring at the cafeteria doors. Then he sighed, knowing that his fellow teammate was correct. No, more like he knew that Hayama was going to be correct, whatever assumption or supposition he made. His animal like senses and instincts were usually right, after all.

"We can just hope that it's nothing."

**IN THE COURTS…**

_Swoosh!_

Another perfect 3 pointer. Akashi smirked at his own skills. He played with his bangs, which was now long again, making him look hotter, according to some fan girls. He sat down in the middle of the court, putting one leg up as he supported his chin with the tip of his knee. He traced the kanji letters of 'Hibari Kyoya'. Hibari meant 'skylark'. Kyoya could mean a lot of things… it could translate into the word 'Spectacle', too. A spectacular skylark? Akashi smirked. Maybe, as in appearance… yes, he was spectacular in some ways, indeed.

That reminded of what his parents used to say to him – his mother passed away, but this was when he was really young. Akashi was so young then, he had no idea what his parents were talking about. Now, the conversation was so memorable and understandable that Akashi wondered how he couldn't have understood what they were talking about at that time.

"_Yuuta, what are you going to do if our dear son is homosexual or gay?"_

"_What are you talking about, Kaede? Of course my son wouldn't be such a… unacceptable human being. If he does become one, I wouldn't accept him as my own son. I wouldn't let him taint the name of the Akashi family with such…" the male trailed off, as Akashi frowned, as he secretly listened outside the door? Gay? Him?_

"_I think I would be fine though… I mean, it would be nice if he does bring a fine lady, but a fine man would be the same for me. Though I do want grandchildren to see, so he will need to adopt-" _

"_No such thing is going to happen in front of my eyes. Seijuro isn't going to taint our family name right in front of me, while I am watching. If he dares to do so…" Akashi's fathers eyes flashed in a dangerous way, as Akashi's shoulders hunched up. He didn't know what they were talking about, what something must've been seriously wrong, since his father sounded so scary back there. So… so strict._

"_I understand, Yuuta." His mother said quietly._

Akashi rolled his eyes, brushing the memory away. Of course, he wouldn't fall in love with a guy. A guy that even acts like him, out of all guys. Of course he wouldn't go out with such a male. He didn't really have thoughts of marriage, anyways.

"Akashi! The bell is about to ring!" He heard Hayama's voice outside the court. He turned, to face the energetic male standing alongside 2 tall other players. Akashi stood up, expressionless, as he brushed away the imaginary dust from his legs.

"I'll be going soon."

Akashi said, as the 3 males walked away, since they were in a different class as the red head anyways. Akashi slowly walked towards the main building, then looked up at the rooftop. He saw sleeves of the uniform jacket pressing against the metal gates, strands of raven hair sticking through the holes. Akashi smirked, as he walked into the school building.

"You're going to be late." Akashi quietly mumbled – as if the boy could hear him. But he walked to his classroom anyways, minding his own business. When he reached the floor, he saw Hibari coming down the staircase, his hair still sleek and smooth. The boy yawned tiredly, as if the nap of 70 minutes – not to mention the classes he slept in – wasn't enough for him.

'So maybe he did hear me.' Akashi glanced at the boy who wordlessly entered the noisy classroom. Akashi quickly changed his mind as the boy's figure completely disappeared from sight. "Impossible… for me to think like this… Illogical." He muttered aloud bitterly, as he himself also walked into the classroom. Man, this was going to be a long day…

**End of chapter.**

**Hey guys. How was the first chapter? I usually have really bad first chapters when I start the story. I am sorry if things escalated really quick there – it's unnatural for someone to have feelings towards somebody of the same gender on the first day you meet them, especially if it's Akashi Seijuro we're talking about. I deeply apologize for that one.**

**It was nice how many people were viewing this story. Thank you very much for your support, and I just hope I can repay your gratitude as a writer.**

**Well, I will now move onto the preview for the next chapter!**

**PREVIEW: CHAPTER 2**

"**Your name has an interesting meaning to it."**

"**I will surely bite you to death, Akashi Seijuro."**

"**Sei-chan… is he your new boyfriend?"**

"**Eh? Aka-chin has a new crush?"**

"**I don't begrudge the poor victim."**

"**My, my, Hibari Kyoya, our Vongola's skylark… was that your first kiss?"**

"**My words are absolute. I will make you mine."**

**The Generation of Miracles and the Vongola Family enters the scene… and an accidental kiss? Stay tuned for POSSESSIVE next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"_A first kiss may be romantic – but an accidental kiss is a whole different story." –Unknown_

"It's sad how Hibari-san isn't here to punish anyone- no, wait… I suppose that's good…"

"Maa, maa, I bet Hibari misses Namimori too… he said that it wasn't his intention to move, anyways." Yamamoto shrugged, as Tsuna shuddered. The transfer of schools of Hibari Kyoya has been quite a topic to talk and discuss about among students of Namimori Middle School. The famous iron fist that ruled and conquered the school – now gone. For some it was a relief – but for some it was almost like an important part of the school was missing. To future students, now the Iron Fist will just be a legendary character – someone who existed, but hard to believe.

"I wonder what's happening to the Disciplinary Committee." Tsuna mumbled, as Gokudera fixed the position of his glasses as he slumped down on his chair, a math textbook in his face.

"They're saying something about continuing the spirit – Hibari told them to continue to patrol around the school and town. So probably you won't receive hard punishment if you're late or anything, but I suppose the 'discipline' thing will continue… Kufufu…"

"MUKURO?!"

"Kufufu… long time no see, Decimo… no, now I should call you Neo Primo, perhaps? Sounds fancier, doesn't it?" Mukuro chuckled, as Tsuna frowned. Gokudera glared up at the pineapple, and Yamamoto laughed lightly like it was so normal for the illusionist to appear at their school. At 4 in the afternoon, at school, yeah. Normal.

"Pineapple, watch what you say to Tenth!" Mukuro just chuckled more at Gokudera's harsh response. He certainly wasn't satisfied with the pineapple part, but he was somehow used to the ridiculous and humiliating nickname, thanks to the skylark.

"Well, it's true that the school is now unnaturally quiet without the skylark here." Mukuro shrugged. "I guess Hibari Kyoya, the iron fist of Namimori Middle School will just become a legendary character between the future generation of students in this school."

"Well, he can't go around saying 'I will bite you to death' until he's like 30 years old, you know. He will need to leave this school soon – he just had a head start, that's all." Gokudera replied, as Tsuna and Yamamoto nodded.

"So, where did he move to anyways?" Mukuro asked. It wasn't like he was caring for Hibari or anything – he was just curious. Surely that school will be the second school to be ruled by an iron fist, after Namimori Middle School. "I heard that it was somewhere… away from Namimori."

"It's Rakuzan High. You know, that school with one of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuro, the captain of the geniuses. The basketball guys with the phantom sixth man in Teiko." Yamamoto said, reading off the lines of the sports magazines he used to read in his first year of Middle School. He usually went straight to the baseball section, but the 5 rising prodigies and 1 unknown phantom sixth man article in the basketball section caught his attention.

They were very interesting guys in Yamamoto's opinion – including the manager of the group who also got a turn to interview. He found himself watching their matches through sports channels if he finished watching all the baseball matches of his favorite teams. Something about their match that always displeased Yamamoto – was that they always needed to crush their opposing team.

"Generation of Miracles? Lame title they have." Gokudera spat. "They're just too proud of themselves." He concluded. Yamamoto shrugged. He didn't mention that in their highschool year, a new rising highschool – Seirin – beaten all of them last year when the Generation of Miracles were all first years in highschool. Probably the school with the phantom sixth man, if Yamamoto remembered correctly.

"Why did Hibari-san's parents send him to that school, anyways? Out of many schools…" Tsuna trailed off. Was it because they wanted Hibari to become involved in sports like basketball? That was most unlikely. Because Rakuzan was this prestigious school for smart kids? Probably not. So was it random? The only option seemed to be the third one.

"A school that's famous for basketball…" Mukuro mumbled, "Unlike the skylark, but alright. Maybe I will visit him…" Mukuro said as he slowly made himself disappear into thin air with his illusions, his trident wrapped in bright indigo flames. Tsuna and the other two just watched their fellow mist guardian disappear, the sun slowly setting behind them.

"Don't you think it would be funny if in that school there's another guy that acts exactly like Hibari? Well, actually, I heard that Akashi Seijuro is a bit like Hibari, but still. It would be funny if they get close, don't you think?" Yamamoto laughed obliviously, as Gokudera threw him an unsatisfied scowl.

"That would be the end of the world. And even if they do become close, I doubt that Hibari would let him enter his room of privacy further. You know how Hibari is. He is self-centered, anti-social, and… aloof. That's why he is the cloud guardian of the family, idiot – why do you think he is the grandson of Alaude, the cloud guardian of the first generation of the Vongola, that was known to be the strongest guardian alive in history?" Gokudera asked rhetorically, and Yamamoto shrugged.

"But it also says that Alaude wasn't all that scary, right? It says that he also showed kindness to a few, and actually opened up to the Vongola family, though not as much to Daemon Spade. I am sure Hibari would open to someone, too."

"I find that very unlikely." Gokudera grumbled, as Tsuna just shrugged, as he finally stared to put away his books and homework in his bag. He hesitated, wondering if he should take his report card with him, then just sighed and stuffed it into his bag as well. Then he picked up the strap, also slumping back on his wooden chair, his left arm supporting his chin. He stared at the sun slowly vanishing downwards between two tall buildings standing side to side.

"I wonder if it will really be alright to let Mukuro meet Hibari-san…" he muttered under his breath quietly so his right hand man wouldn't say anything about it. "I can just hope for the best in the worst situation possible…"

**NEXT MORNING, RAKUZAN HIGH…**

Hibari sighed, as he dragged himself to Rakuzan high. He was still struggling to fight the urge of just running to Namimori and start patrolling around the peaceful town – unfortunately, his parents wouldn't like that, and he couldn't really manage to disappoint his parents. Even Hibari Kyoya wasn't really up to that.

"This school is herbivorous…" he said as he passed by a mall that was just about to open, and a maid café that was still closed. He passed a few other stores that weren't even close to opening their doors to customers yet – maybe he was just too early. Waking up at 5 in the morning was a habit to him – he did it for years to patrol around Namimori. He kept on telling himself that this was a new place, a new school, therefore a place he didn't need to protect – mainly because there should be other people to protect it – but he kept on waking up earlier than necessary anyways.

Thanks to that small habit, the school wasn't even open. He groaned, as he sat down next to the gates, waiting for it to become an entrance. He checked his phone – it was only 5:40 am. Of course the school wasn't open. He groaned again, regretting the fact that he didn't eat breakfast. He could hear Hibird chirp in the distance, and his mood immediately lightened. His parents didn't want the bird to stay at their apartment, so he needed to keep Hibird outside. Well, the bird was smart, so it found its way to him again, so he had no problem with keeping up his meetings with the bird.

"Hibari! Hibari!" the bird chirped as it flew around the prefect- no, now just a student of Rakuzan's head. Hibari wrapped his index finger comfortingly around the bird, as the bird snuggled into his shoulder. Hibari showed a small smile at the bird that he rarely showed to anyone – he probably only showed it to Hibird… and I-pin. He had a soft spot for cute animals, and he couldn't help that, really. After Hibird sang the school anthem of Namimori, the school gates opened, and Hibari entered, being the first one in school. He went up to his classroom, threw his bag on his desk, then went up straight to the rooftop. To his luck, or maybe it was just natural because no one was here yet – the area was empty. Hibari sighed, as he laid himself down on the hard concrete floor, his head cushioned by his hands. His uniform jacket shifted positions time to time as the morning wind blew on them. Hibird also slept on top of his chest, making it look like there was a yellow fluffy ball on the prefect.

The second one to enter school of course, was Akashi Seijuro. He was usually first, so Akashi was indeed surprised when he already saw a familiar black bag pack lying on a desk, but the seat empty – almost like the person had no interest in staying in the classroom. Akashi smirked. It was the new guy. It was him again – Hibari Kyoya.

_And if I am right, he should be at the…_ Akashi stared up at the ceiling, as he slowly put his own bag down on his desk and exited the silent classroom. He walked up the staircase. _… rooftop._

He found the boy sleeping on the floor, his bird – the yellow canary snuggling into the center of his chest. Akashi smirked, as he quietly walked up to where the prefect was. When he reached the boy and looked down on his face, he was surprised for once how innocent the guy could look. He was always putting on a glare or scowl, so he never noticed, but…

"… Cute." Akashi smirked at the boy, as he took out his phone unconsciously and took a picture of the innocent face. Who knows when it would come in handy. The bird woke up, noticing the presence of the new comer. Hibari woke up as well, glaring at Akashi as he sat up. Akashi felt slightly disappointed when the scowl returned, but the image of the boy sleeping still in his phone. He slipped it quietly back into his pocket, hoping the boy didn't notice.

"What… are you doing here." Hibari demanded – he didn't seem to be very happy about the fact that someone interrupted his sleep. Akashi just shrugged, averting his gaze, trying to hide the smirk that was trying to appear.

"Just… enjoying the soothing feeling of the sunlight. Is there a problem with that, Hibari Kyoya?" Akashi asked almost as if nothing was out of normal. Hibari glared at him, pulling down the urge to attack him right away.

"Get out, Akashi Seijuro." Hibari couldn't exactly call this guy a herbivore – judging by some of the moves he showed yesterday, Hibari could easily notice that he wasn't a normal guy either. The aura he let out wasn't simply a one of a herbivore's… more close to a strong omnivore or a just a carnivore. In that way, Hibari did acknowledge Akashi a little bit, but nothing more than that.

Akashi ignored the demand of Hibari, staring at the sun as it slowly rose up into the morning sky. He could hear the sounds of more students entering through the gates, their chatter audible and quite loud. He finally opened his mouth.

"Your name, Hibari Kyoya. Has an interesting meaning to it." Akashi smirked sadistically at the boy, as Hibari stood up, glaring at the basketball player. "Spectacular skylark. Well, of course Hibari doesn't exactly mean skylark, but that's how it sounds like when you say it aloud…" Hibari scowled, reminding himself of the ridiculous nickname Mukuro gave him. Was it necessary – that everyone needed to make a fuss out of his name?

"I will surely bite you to death, Akashi Seijuro." Hibari said, finally whipping his tonfas out. He couldn't hold back the urge anymore – it was irresistible. Akashi smirked, as he quietly took out his scissors from his pocket.

"Do you actually think you can win, Hibari Kyoya? I am Akashi Seijuro." Akashi paused. "I always win, and therefore I am always right." Hibari smirked, getting more interested in the fight.

"Well, let's see if that prideful sentence of yours will last in the air. I am Hibari Kyoya. I will bite you to death, Akashi Seijuro." Hibari said as he threw a tonfa in the air, aiming it towards Akashi. Akashi smirked, as he dodged it swiftly to the side, and threw his own scissors towards the boy, who just blocked it with his tonfas.

They performed each of their moves at eachother, none of them as affective it should've been on normal people. That just intensified the match, both participants getting into it even more and more. Hibari quickened his pace, and so did Akashi, as he reached for new pairs of scissors. Just when they were both about the clash and fight eachother face-to-face, a new voice entered the scene.

"Hm~ already found someone to go against, Hibari Kyoya? I am hurt… Kufufu…"

Hibari immediately threw a tonfa without thinking towards where the voice was heard. He didn't even need to think about whom it was and what he needed to do – because he already knew who the voice belonged to. Akashi frowned, as he saw a puff of indigo colored flames appear, revealing a tall male with a rather odd hairstyle. Was that a pineapple he was trying to imitate?

"Pineapple. Out. Of. My. Sight." Hibari growled, and Akashi could easily tell the two were on bad terms. And being the observant one he was, he could also sense rivalry – well, it was rather obvious that those two fought a lot.

"You can't take away my rights of movement or transportation, Hibari Kyoya. No, should I say… skylark?" Mukuro smiled slyly, and Akashi finally understood why Hibari was scowling so much when he called him a Spectacular 'skylark'. Of course, someone was calling him one already.

"Mind your own business, pineapple. This place isn't a place where you can just come and leave as you please. Go back to where you belong, before I bite you to death." Hibari glared, raising his tonfas, but Mukuro didn't even seem to consider the idea of going back. Instead, he glanced at Akashi with a raised eyebrow, and then suddenly, disappeared. Hibari growled and turned, knowing exactly where the illusionist was.

"Kufufu… Mr. Scissors… your name is?" Mukuro asked, now behind Akashi's back. Akashi glared, taking a step back. He couldn't feel his presence… and besides, how could he even move through the air without getting noticed? Surely he couldn't make his body transparent – that was absurd. _But first thing's first,_ Akashi thought, _I need to do something about that ridiculous nickname of Mr. Scissors. _

"Akashi Seijuro. It might be a pleasure if you introduce yourself before vanishing into dust and flames again." Akashi replied coldly, as Mukuro smirked. _This is almost like a second Hibari Kyoya… _Mukuro thought, then reconsidered that. _Just with more polite words and manners._

"Rokudo Mukuro, at your service. Now, shall we start?" Mukuro chuckled, as he waved his trident in the air, and made an illusion of a burning column of fire wrapped in lotus flowers and vines. Akashi's eyes widened, getting even more confused. But he remained expressionless anyways, because he knew that showing his feelings was only an action that satisfied the enemy. He took another few steps back, debating with himself whether he should attack of defend.

"Pineapple, don't get ahead of yourself. There are moves that you are allowed to use in front of normal citizens…. And whatnot." Hibari warned, as Mukuro shrugged. Personally, Hibari also wanted to start taking out his box weapons and fight seriously, but this Akashi guy… wasn't exactly in the mafia, and therefore neither Mukuro or Hibari were permitted to use violent attacks on him or in front of him. It was a rule that Tsuna set up for specifically the two guardians, knowing that unless he put up a rule like this, they wouldn't listen. At all. And it wasn't like those two were the types to follow orders, but… well, it was a fair deal since Tsuna paid the price.

Soon after, he dismissed his illusions, and disappeared into mid air once again. Then he appeared in front of Akashi, and chuckled. Akashi growled, throwing his scissors at Mukuro. Unfortunately, Mukuro disappeared again, and appeared behind his back. Akashi swiftly turned, and managed to kick Mukuro's arm, as he did fairly master all the martial arts he knew of. Mukuro looked startled for a moment, then started getting a little more serious on Akashi.

"Strong for a normal being, I see." Mukuro mumbled under his breath, as he waved his trident sideways, as Akashi dodged by moving backward, then side stepping as he threw 3 pairs of scissors in Mukuro's direction. He had a lot of questions to ask both the new student and the pineapple, but he decided to put them aside for now and engage himself in the fight. It's been a while since he actually met a strong opponent that was hard to beat.

Suddenly, Mukuro disappeared again. Now, Akashi sort of had an idea of how this guy liked to move around, so he turned to kick Mukuro again. Mukuro chuckled.

"Already seeing through my illusions. Indeed, you are a genius and prodigy like others say, Akashi Seijuro. No wonder our skylark over here grew interest." Hibari growled, while just standing by the sides. He didn't really want to interfere, because it was interesting. He wanted to see if that Akashi guy was really strong enough to beat Mukuro in hand to hand combat.

"But…" Mukuro smirked, as he disappeared again, this time making sure he took a different course. Akashi's eyes widened, as he was pushed forward abruptly. He coughed, as he stumbled, trying to catch his balance. Then he bumped into something soft. It was Hibari.

In Hibari's case, he was totally off-guard, basically because he was sort of playing with Hibird who was now back on his finger. He never noticed Akashi was stumbling towards him, until it was a little too late to dodge. Hibari cursed under his breath as Akashi grasped his arm and he fell backward.

Akashi's eyes widened as they fell, Hibari on the bottom and him on the top. He cursed in his mind, hearing Hibari curse quietly as well. Mukuro looked startled himself – he had no idea that they would actually crash into eachother and-

Hibari's eyes widened as he felt something warm touch his lips. Akashi's eyes widened as he was aware of what he was doing. His left hand was grasping Hibari's arm, his right hand was just sprawled on the floor, though slightly supporting him so that he didn't really land on Hibari. But…

Their lips were touching. Easily said – they were _kissing._ Mukuro stood there awkwardly, regretting the fact that he didn't have a phone or a camera on him at the moment. But he stared, not knowing what to do for a while.

Akashi finally gained his sanity back as he rolled off as quickly as he could, sitting up again. Hibari just laid down where he was for a few seconds, his eyes wide and his back slightly aching because of the sudden hit. He grunted where his head was buzzing in the inside with pain. But when he finally noticed what Akashi had just- no, it was more like Mukuro – pushed Akashi towards him and made them freaking bump into eachother and-

Kiss.

Hibari flushed as he sat up as quickly as he could, his arm over his mouth. He glared at Mukuro with hate, as he stood up and ran to attack the illusionist. Mukuro laughed, enjoying the flushed face of one Hibari Kyoya.

"My, my, Hibari Kyoya, our Vongola's skylark… was that your first kiss?" Mukuro asked, as Hibari just continued to whip his tonfas with much energy in the air. Mukuro, however, just chuckled as he blocked the flying attacks with his trident.

Akashi was still quite dazed, but his eyes were wide.

"Um…" Akashi's eyes widened as he saw Reo standing at the entrance. "So like, that kiss… uh, rough, Sei-chan."

"Reo, since when-" Akashi was about send a scowl, but Reo stood there uncomfortably, now watching Hibari and Mukuro's battle intensify. "I was here since um, I saw you two… kiss. I opened the door, because the teacher said I needed to check on something, and uh… so what's your relationship with the guy over there?"

"Reo, it isn't-"

"Don't tell me, Sei-chan, he is your new boyfriend?" Reo asked, as Akashi glared heavily. Mukuro smirked with smug expression plastered all over his face.

"Well… it seems like it's time for me to leave, skylark…" Mukuro chuckled, as he disappeared into a puff of indigo flames. Akashi stood up, as Reo's eyes widened at the sight. He had no idea was going on, so he gave Akashi a questioning look, but Akashi just shook his head in response.

"He isn't my boyfriend. It was merely… an accident." Akashi replied, as Reo stared at him suspiciously. Akashi sighed, knowing that his excuse was pathetic and illogical. Surely, a part of his mind had shut down after the kiss. He wanted to curse the so called prideful Rokudo Mukuro.

"So… even though he's not your boyfriend, you guys kissed. Sei-chan, you know if you're not in a relationship, kissing can often lead to misunderstanding, like-"

"Like now, Reo. It was an accident. Do you comprehend my words, Reo? It was an accident." Akashi glared, as Reo frowned he opened his mouth to reply.

"An accidental kiss is still a kiss, Sei-chan. Let's not make this even more hard to understand. And is that-" Reo glanced at Hibari, who looked like he seriously wanted to jump off the building and commit suicide. Something made Reo think that he would survive, but he didn't mention it. "The new student? That's just giving more of the reason to make rumors spread, Sei-chan-"

"Rumors certainly would not spread, Reo," Akashi paused, as he took out his scissors. "If you _do not_ speak of this particular occasion that you saw. This is an order, Mibuchi Reo. Do not put this event on the tips of your mouth." Reo frowned, as his mouth twisted into a complaint. Then he decided to shut up. Akashi nodded, as he walked past Reo.

Reo glanced at Hibari, who was obviously not thinking of moving until they left. He also walked away, following Akashi down the stairs.

**AFTERSCHOOL…**

"Ah! Aominecchi, that was supposed to be mine-"

"Who says so? The person who takes it first is the owner, duh."

"Ah~ Murasakibaracchi, can you give me another one?"

"Mm~ no. Ki-chin took too much…"

"But Aominecchi was the one who stole all of them!"

"Kise, shut up."

"Ah, not Midorimacchi too!"

"Kise-kun, it would be nice if you did lower your volume. You are already attracting enough attention by your existence yourself, so it would be nice if you didn't attract people or fan girls any further."

"Kurokocchi, that's so mean!"

"Oi, Satsuki, what time is it?"

"It's only 4, Dai-chan."

Akashi sighed. They were sitting around a rectangular table in Maji burgers, eating a dinner-ish meal. It was one of the few days the former members of Teiko, the Generation of Miracles decided to meet – basically because they were all free that day, and those days were rare. Momoi suggested that they should meet, and so she scheduled it all up immediately when they agreed.

"Ah, by the way Akashicchi, I heard from Reocchi that you kissed a new student?" Kise thought for a while and added, putting a frenchfry into his mouth. "Reocchi did say it was an accidental kiss, but he also said it was still a kiss anyways so it counted. Ne, Akashicchi, so is this student… your new boyfriend?"

Akashi barely caught himself in time to cough and spit the contents in his mouth onto the table. The Generation of Miracles' eyes all widened, some frozen. Aomine spluttered, as Momoi squealed. Kuroko's normally expressionless face was now showing pure shock, and same went for the others. Midorima fake-coughed, expressing his surprise in another way, as Murasakibara stopped chewing on his 7th burger. Kise looked quite oblivious, though his eyes were unbelieving.

_Reo… let's see what happens to you tomorrow… _Akashi inwardly kicked the table in frustration.

"I don't actually uh, begrudge the poor victim. I mean, Akashi as your boyfriend would be tough. But I thought your parents were against homosexuality, Akashi, do they know that-"

"Daiki." Akashi growled, as Aomine shut up.

"Eh, so Aka-chin has a new crush?" Murasakibara asked, as Akashi sighed heavily, getting tired.

"No, Atsushi, I am not in such a relationship or having useless feelings for a new student in our school. We just… it was an accident." Akashi's inner self asked him about the 'useless feelings' part. Maybe it was a lie. Akashi did not know.

"But you kissed, right?" Momoi asked, a pink tint spread across her cheeks. "That's so cute!"

Akashi groaned mentally, wondering where it all went wrong. Everything was actually fine until that Rokudo Mukuro interrupted their fight.

"We… kissed, yes, if that's how you would like to put it. But it was an accident, and that fact wouldn't change." Akashi sighed, as his inner self brought back the feelings. _His lips were soft… _Akashi caught himself thinking, and mentally slapped himself. This was unlike him. Akashi Seijuro, getting so turned up and helpless because one simple kiss-

_Your first kiss, _his thoughts echoed. He groaned quietly.

"Well, Akashi," Midorima mumbled, "It did say in the show today that the Sagittarius would have an unexpected meeting and event happening, so they might want to stay away from people who they don't know very well… but I never paid much attention to it, because I was pretty sure nothing would happen. Well, it just proves that the show is reliable and accurate." Midorima said as he reached for his bottle of coke. Akashi personally took note that he should take interest in that so called horoscope shows, though he was going to avoid the lucky items. Those things were tedious.

"Akashi-kun, I won't say anything about your personal life, because I am not supposed to interfere, but isn't a relationship with a new student too early? And just like Aomine-kun has mentioned, your parents were against you having such affection on males, right? And that new student…" Kuroko trailed off, deciding that it was safe not to continue. Akashi looked tired enough for the time being.

"It was an accident, as I was trying to improvise, Tetsuya. The new student… he is just out of the lines of ordinary too. I simply thought he was interesting. It wasn't my intention for leading the situation like this." Akashi managed to regain his composure.

"I think one stubborn, out-of-normal human being is enough for one school-" Aomine stopped mid-sentence as a scissor flew past him, getting stuck on the red cushion behind him in which he was leaning on.

"Mind repeating what you have just said, Daiki?" Akashi asked, putting his hand down. Aomine shook his head rapidly. Kise, who just happened to be sitting next to Aomine, let out a small shriek, almost letting his burger fall on the ground.

"So, what's the unlucky guy's name, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked, expressionless but curious to know. Akashi wondered what was it with being unlucky, but he opened his mouth to reply anyways.

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Spectacular skylark? You can't be serious." Aomine frowned, but Akashi ignored him. He quite liked the name – it fit the boy quite nicely, whether others were fond of it or not.

"Oh, I think I heard of him." Kise mumbled, food in his mouth. Midorima wrinkled his nose in disgust, but didn't comment for once because he was curious himself. "His… um, family is quite famous among some people who do business. It sounds like from generations ago, his family was filled with famous people. His great great something something grandfather made this big organization called, uh, forgot its name, and his great grandfather was a corporal in the army or something. And his mother is a famous model, though she isn't using her real name. His dad is really rich, as he owns the 'SKY Ent.'"

Momoi's eyes widened in surprise, and so did a few others.

"That 'SKY Ent.'? That great company that is known as one of the 3 biggest and rich companies in Japan?" Momoi exclaimed, as Aomine winced at the volume. Akashi raised his eyebrow. He wasn't exactly aware of that. He usually knew what was happening in the business world, and of course he knew of the 'SKY Ent.', but the thought never occurred to him.

"Yeah. It seems like Hibari Takuya, the owner, doesn't seem to care what his son does. Well, so they just left him alone for his whole life, I heard, but I never expected him to actually transfer schools." Kise said as he nibbled on his straw.

"Great. Both rich. Both weird. Both powerful like fuck. Awesome combination." Aomine quietly grumbled, earning another deathly glare from Akashi.

"Well, Akashi, your father might approve your relationship, seeing the background of that new student. Do you happen to know the zodiac of him? I might just be able to find how well your relationship will work." Midorima suggested, a very small smirk on his face.

"Thank you for being considerate, Shintaro, but I refuse your request." Akashi replied, raising his right eyebrow uncomfortably.

"But Akashi-kun, if the kiss was accidental… what was the cause?" Kuroko questioned, as the scattered attention immediately joined together and focused on Akashi again. Akashi sighed, not really knowing what to say. He didn't want to mention Mukuro's existence. Things will get too confusing if he did – when Akashi himself had no idea what the true identity of Mukuro was. So instead, he came up with a really debatable excuse, that didn't even make sense to him – but in a way, the truth.

"I tripped."

The Generation of Miracles frowned. The Akashi Seijuro. The perfect Akashi Seijuro. Tripping?

Something wasn't right there.

**AT AKASHI'S APARTMENT…**

Akashi sighed as he threw his bag on the couch and he laid himself on the single bed of his room. Well, the good thing about living alone and having your own apartment was that… no parents were here to bother you about how was your day and everything. Of course, since his mother passed away, Akashi didn't have a parent to ask him such questions. But even so, it was soothing.

Akashi pulled out his phone from his uniform pants, before he could throw them in the laundry. He changed into a simple striped T-shit and loose training pants, and slumped down on his couch again. He unlocked the screen, sliding a finger across the surface. He immediately went to his galleries and touched the photo that was taken most recently.

Hibari's face appeared, still looking calm, like nothing ever bothered him. And he still looked cute in the photo, no matter how much Akashi tried to deny it. He smirked, making it into his home screen. The photo would actually manage to lighten his mood on some frustrating and stressful days. A smile spread across the captain's face, as he put his phone down. He remembered the kiss.

_His lips were soft… not to mention he smells like green tea. _Akashi thought, as he tried to bring back all the memories he could from the certain event. Hibari Kyoya… truly becoming his center of interest. It made him want to look into him further, find out more about him and his background, also his true identity.

He was Akashi Seijuro… so of course those things weren't that difficult to accomplish. Some pushed and stressed efforts, and he would find out the necessary information. He picked up his phone again and unlocked the screen, as he stared into the photo. Now, the only challenge was…

"That you will win, you say?" Akashi smirked. "My words are absolute. I will make you mine, Hibari Kyoya… lets see who will follow who's words in the very end of this tug of war."

He turned off his phone and allowed himself to stand up and go sleep.

**End of chapter.**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter. Yes, this was supposed to be updated like yesterday, but things didn't turn out pretty, because my laptop went hazard and turned off before I could save my document. I had to type up the whole thing all over again, and so I am back with a lot more content that should've been in this chapter…**

**So yes, Akashi was OOC, Hibari was OOC. But hey, how am I supposed to make this story NOT OOC? I tried to keep them in character – really, I tried. Didn't work out very well, because my fan girl instincts kept on kicking in, but I managed.**

**To answer a few questions, yes, I finally managed to decide who will be the seme and who will be the so called uke. As you guys may have all guessed through this chapter, yes, the seme is Akashi, the one and only captain, and the uke is Hibari Kyoya, the Iron Fist. **

**The reason is because there are rare occasions where Akashi is the uke, and it didn't seem right for me too, when I did some research. Apparently, Akashi is TALLER than Hibari, and Hibari is indeed LIGHTER than Akashi. So it seemed right to make Hibari the uke… and besides, there are hundreds of stories where Hibari is uke out there in this website. 6918 fans here, anyone?**

**But ok, stopping with my blabbering, thanks for the support. Lets move onto the preview…**

**PREVIEW: POSSESSIVE CHAPTER 3!**

"**Akashi Seijuro, out of my sight."**

"**Your birthday is soon, it seems. May 5****th****? Childrens Day… how cute."**

"**Akashi-kun, are you sure he isn't your boyfriend? You seem to be fond of him."**

"**Akashi Seijuro, get away from me. I can't think straight when you're around."**

"**Ne, Aka-chin… you want to kiss him don't you?"**

"**Be mine, Hibari Kyoya, unless…"**

"**Fine, herbivore, but remember that I will bite you to death later on if I land my hands on that photo of yours."**

**While Hibari's birthday is approaching, Akashi recognizes his feelings for the skylark… he manages to pulls his temptations down, but what's with the blackmailing… and making Hibari into his personal slave? Stay tuned for POSSESSIVE: Chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"_Have you ever been blackmailed on your birthday before?"_

Akashi groaned slightly as he sat up on his bed. It was Saturday, to his luck – May third. He tried to remember what he was planning to do that day, thinking of what he kept on mumbling to himself the day before. He stared at his home screen and finally remembered. A mysterious smile spread across his handsome face, as Akashi swept the surface of his head a little, smoothing out the hair that were sticking up.

_Smartphones, _he thought, _are very useful nowadays, seeing how you can see the one you wish to see right away even when they are nowhere near you… you just need a photo of them and set it as your home screen. _Akashi chuckled, as he closed the screen of his phone as it turned black again. Akashi stood up, yawning as he headed to his kitchen to brew himself a cup of coffee. The smell of coffee beans filled the room, as Akashi made himself some toast and sat down on his desk, the bread in his mouth.

"Where should I start…" He mumbled to himself, trying to remember anyone he knew that might be related to Hibari or his family. Did he have a family member or a friend of his father that worked at 'SKY Ent.'? He thought, staring up at the ceiling for a while, as he went to pour himself the coffee into his mug.

Finally, he took out his phone again and pressed the numbers on the keyboard that he memorized from memory. He was going to call his old cousin, Akashi Mihae. They never really met eachother, except when his father and him went to the Akashi family's reunion that they did every year. He waited for her to pick up the phone, sipping the bitter coffee that traveled down his dry throat.

"Hello? Akashi Mihae from SKY Ent. speaking." A smooth, silky voice echoed from the other line, as Akashi put down his coffee mug. He finally opened his mouth to speak.

"It's Seijuro, Mihae-aniki." He mumbled. The name sounded weird as he pronounced it – he never called his cousin after all, and it was his first time addressing her as 'Mihae-aniki.' His cousin seemed to be startled as well, surprised that out of all people, Akashi Seijuro was the one.

"Seijuro. May I ask you of your reason for calling me at such a time?" She questioned, as if nothing was unusual about this conversation. Akashi was glad that Mihae was good at listening to people, not like her mother. His aunt was rather… well, talkative.

"I wanted to ask you of something – something about your boss. His name was…" Akashi raised his left eyebrow, trying to remember the name that he barely heard the day before when Kise was telling them about who and what did that man exactly do and all. Mihae didn't really reply for a while, so Akashi, being the patient one he was, waited for her to reply.

"His name is Hibari Takuya. But what about him?" She asked, as Akashi took another quiet sip from his mug.

"I want you to research everything you can – his family, his ancestors, what his family does – everything." Akashi said, as Mihae, once again, didn't reply. "I know it is bothersome, but I promise I will pay you back." He added, as he heard a loud, long sigh from the other line.

"No, there is no need for you to pay back. It's just that… it's just that, it doesn't seem right for me. I owe Hibari Takuya. Not to mention, I owe his whole family. I actually know the son a little – he is one stubborn lad. But he has a soft side for cute animals, which I find adorable about him." Mihae seemed to be chuckling to herself. Akashi smirked, remembering the bird that Hibari brought around all over the place.

"You know my email address don't you? Can you send the information you found through this, and I will… I will read it." Akashi said, as Mihae frowned from the other line.

"Say, Seijuro, why do you need to know about him?" Mihae questioned quietly, her voice smooth and calm but at the same time, like any other member of the Akashi bloodline, intimidating and in an ordering manner. Akashi was used to this, so he didn't really care, but he decided to tell her. She was the one collecting the information after all – it wasn't him.

"I have to do some research about someone I know. I want to approach that person, but I barely know anything about him. This is the only way I might get closer to that person… but it seemed difficult to find out so much information at once, by myself. I needed help from someone I could trust."

"I'm honored, Seijuro." Mihae chuckled, "You trust me even though we barely had a proper conversation before."

"We are having one right now." He replied, as her cousin continued to let out soft chuckles at the opposite end of the line.

"I will email you when I find the information. It wouldn't take very long, I promise. Check your inbox around…" Mihae's voice trailed off, as if she was checking the time and estimating about when she will be done. "Around… ten. Wait for about an hour, and I will be done."

Akashi was startled at how fast his cousin was going to be abled to research all the information in such a short amount of time (not to mention, she was going to have to type all that information within that hour). _But again_, he thought, _she is a part of the Akashi family. It's normal to be extraordinarily professional in a certain topic, so and so on._ They hung up, as Akashi put down his coffee mug on the table. He stretched his arms a little, and then walked back towards his room and sat down in front of his laptop, as he turned it on and waited for it to load, sipping a bit of his coffee from his mug.

He opened a new browser, and tried to type in 'Hibari Takuya' in the search bar, but refrained himself from doing so and typed in 'Hibari Kyoya'. He clicked 'enter', as a few links showed up on the rectangular screen. Some seemed to be talking about someone else, so he skipped them. Finally, he came to a website where it talked about him – though Akashi had no idea where this person gathered all this information.

It started off with normal information, like:

_Name: Hibari Kyoya_

_Age: 17 (present)_

_Birthday: May 5__th_

_Blood type: AB_

_Social Status: Student_

_Mother: Kuriko Ayane (fake name)_

_Father: Hibari Takuya_

Akashi was slightly disappointed that that was it. But again, Hibari didn't seem to be the type of guy to allow all of his personal information to slip out into the Internet. Akashi smirked, as he paused to stare at the birthday section. It was May 5th. Today was May 3rd… 2 days. Therefore, it was Monday. A school day. Akashi's smirk widened, as he opened another browser, leaving the website there. This time, he searched in 'Hibari Takuya'.

As expected, a bunch of websites appeared, involving key words like 'SKY Ent.' and his wife's name, Kuriko Ayane. Apparently that was her fake name, according to both Kise and the websites, so Akashi decided to not stay on that topic for long. He hesitated for a while, wondering what website we was supposed to check first. In the end, he couldn't help but click on Wikipedia. The place wasn't very accurate and reliable at times, but Akashi decided that to rather start on a small website, it was better to start on a large one that contained the overall information. He could go to the details later on and decide what website is probably the most accurate and believable.

A bunch of black and sometimes highlighted and underlined blue words and numbers appeared on the screen, a picture of the man on the right hand side of the page. Akashi noticed that Hibari's father looked exactly like him – just that his hair color was dark brown and a bit longer than Hibari's. Akashi scrolled down the page.

_So it seems like most of the article is about 'SKY Ent.', but… _Akashi frowned as he came to the end of the page. We closed it, and leaned back on his chair. Most of the information did contain some parts about Hibari Takuya's life when he was young, when he was married, and very short and small parts about his son. That was normal – nothing weird or peculiar. But if there was something to question about the page and its amount of information… _it's too short. It's not detailed. Maybe because its Wikipedia? No; then it should contain the largest amount of information about Hibari Takuya. _

"I just have to be thinking too deep about this…" Akashi mumbled to himself. "How unlike me, the Akashi Seijuro." He said as he sat back up straight on his chair. He opened his email, and was impressed to see that Mihae had actually already sent the necessary information. Akashi opened the text, and skimmed it while scrolling down the mail.

_**Here is the information you asked for. I divided it into sections of Hibari Takuya, his wife, and his son. Read it carefully.**_

_**Hibari Takuya, easily to be said, is a rich businessman that owns the SKY Ent. as you may already be aware of. He started the company when he was about 22, which is considerably young, and focused on the growth of the company and its external connections with several other corporations and companies that might help him in the future. After exactly 2 years, SKY Ent. settled as one of the biggest and influential companies in Japan, and stood in the Top 20 companies in the whole world. He began to relax a little with his work, but maintain the quality and level of completion in material throughout the whole company. When he was 26, he fell in love with Kuriko Ayane, the top model of the most famous magazine for teenage girls in Japan. This was a surprise, because everyone had thought of Hibari Takuya as a man who would never be involved in such romantic relationships, and so was Kuriko Ayane, as she was famous for her reputation of turning down hundreds of men who worked with her. A year later, they get married.**_

_**Another interesting fact that I found out, was that after Hibari Kyoya, their son was born, (specifically when Hibari Takuya was 28 and Kuriko Ayane was 27) about 15 years after that, when his son attended Namimori Middle school, it is rumored that Hibari Takuya had cleared some connections for money purposes with other surrounding companies – easily to be said, he cut off any kind of connection related to those companies that had actually been the main reason why SKY Ent. was so popular. The weird thing is, usually when one company does this, they are destined to fall from their place and lose their proud title and in the end, vanishes. But SKY Ent. went the total opposite direction of this – their popularity increased without helps from surrounding others, and stood on the Top 1 company of Japan last year – almost as if they had an invisible supporter. As a result, SKT Ent. is a company and business center that everyone knows throughout the whole world, and definitely people of Japan.**_

_**Enough about Hibari Takuya – here goes Kuriko Ayane. Her real name seems to be Murasakibara Atsuko. She-**_

Akashi paused. 'Murasakibara' Atsuko? He quietly reminded himself of how Murasakibara told him in their Middle school years, he had a rich and pretty aunt who provided him packages of snacks every week or so, each one filled with chips, candies, and chocolates that were all his favorite types of flavors. _But… _Akashi frowned, everything suddenly making sense. The day when they had met all together and Maji Burgers, Murasakibara looked curious until Akashi had mentioned Hibari. His expression didn't change, but he didn't say anything after that. Akashi sighed, deciding that it was better to come to the topic later on.

_**She is very tall – a little shorter than her husband, but very tall for an average Japanese female. She started modeling when she was 13, scouted by small agency – her parents and family seemed to have been the reason she started this career – they were very supportive, and she didn't want to let her parents down. Eventually after 2 or 3 years, her popularity as a model shot up, and soon she was one of the most famous models throughout Japan. She also worked for SKY Ent. a few times – for an advertisement, it seems. An interesting thing was that she was very young compared to her other siblings – when she was in elementary school, her eldest brother was 23, and married another woman. When she was 25, she met Hibari Takuya in her work place while she was filming some kind of movie, and eventually the two fell in love with eachother. She started visiting his office often, giving excuses about how it was just greeting the owner since she was working in his company. However a year after, she announces to the media that she was going to get married, creating havoc and at the same time, angering several fans. She gives birth a few years later as well, and that kid is Hibari Kyoya. And as you know, despite her old age, she is still famous and a wannabe for new models like Kise Ryouta, Horikichi Mai, or Horuichi Mako – you know, the rising models. **_

_**Before I move onto Hibari Kyoya, I just wanted to give you some information about Hibari Takuya and his family line – well, ancestors. It seems to be that his family line was packed with warriors from the Edo period, and from there on, it stretches to other countries like France. It seems like his great-great-something-something grandfather was the founder of this enormous group called the CEDEF – he was from France, his name was Alaude, and there are rumors that he was in the mafia. I couldn't find out what kind of organization CEDEF was; I only know that they still exist now, and they have strong ties with a certain mafia family. I couldn't find out much more.**_

_**Lastly, Hibari Kyoya, the one that is Kuriko Ayane's and Hibari Takuya's son. To be honest, this kid is a genius. He had already surpassed average students in college years ago, and that was why his parents hadn't said much about his studies. Instead, they bought an entire town for him, it seems – the name of the town is Namimori. He attended the Middle school over there, and created a group called the Disciplinary Committee – a group that basically disciplined and protected the students in the school. Hibari was apparently the legendary Iron Fist, undefeatable and always the bloodthirsty wolf that was protective of his school. It sounded like he was absent a few times for unknown reasons – some say that they saw him fighting with weird people, some say that he is a part of some gangster group. They are all rumors, so I chose not to believe them without firm evidence. He has a soft spot for small and adorable animals, and that's why he has a pet canary on his shoulder. I found out that his mother wanted him to attend at least high school, so he did – he was actually planning to move to Yosen, because that was where his cousin was, but for some reason, his parents decided to make him transfer to Rakuzan – mainly because Namimori is further away from Rakuzan than Yosen. **_

_**Well, that was all I could find out. Good luck, Seijuro.**_

_**Mihae**_

Akashi thought about this whole situation for a while. He tried to clear his mind. Some important points that he actually needed at the moment – the fact that Kuriko Ayane was actually Murasakibara's aunt, and that Hibari and Murasakibara were indeed, cousins. There was point that caught his attention though – the part about CEDEF, saying that that group had strong ties with the mafia.

_Firstly, I would… _Akashi thought in his mind, as he pressed some numbers into his phone, the screen blinking each time he punched the buttons too hard. He put the phone to his ear, and after a few seconds somebody picked up.

"Aka-chin?" Murasakibara spoke lazily from the other line. It seemed like he was munching on another snack bar – because he could hear the crunches all over the phone. Akashi remained silent for a while, until he finally replied.

"Atsushi. Come to Maji Burgers by 12. This is an order." Akashi demanded, as Murasakibara stopped munching on his snack bar. He seemed puzzled for a while, wondering why Akashi was ordering to do such a thing, but the giant didn't complain. He gave a hum of approval, being the obedient one to Akashi he was. They hung up, and Akashi was glad for once that it wasn't Kise or Aomine who was the cousin was Hibari, but Murasakibara.

Akashi threw his phone on the couch, and checked the time. It was halfway past 11. He shrugged, quickly getting dressed into a long sleeved, plain black shirt and loose trousers as he picked up his phone and wallet as he pushed his feet lazily through his basketball shoes as he grabbed the keys from the side and went outside. He quickly caught a taxi passing by, and headed to the place, still trying to gather his scattered thoughts and the new facts.

_It kind of explains, because in some ways those two do seem similar… _Akashi thought as he stared at the blurred view outside the window. He tried to imagine Hibari and Murasakibara being cousins – it was fresh and new, but it wasn't that striking. Akashi decided that it did make perfect sense in some ways – well, expect the difference in height. Considering the fact that both of his parents were tall, Hibari was pretty short. Not that Akashi had a problem with it.

He paid the driver as he stepped out of the vehicle and went into the shop. Murasakibara's tall figure caught his eye almost immediately – it was hard not to notice that gigantic body and that bright purple hair. Not to mention that Murasakibara was always eating something, so he usually had a lot of food on his tray.

"Atsushi." Akashi greeted, sitting on the opposite side as Murasakibara, facing the giant. Murasakibara blinked for a while, then finally mumbled a small greeting under his breath though muffled bits of food.

"Why did you want me to meet me, Aka-chin? And here I was thinking that you probably called Mine-chin and Ki-chin as well… and you never only call me on weekends." Murasakibara said as he popped another fry into his mouth. This was true – because Akashi rarely called only one the Miracles to meet with him – Midorima and Kuroko being an exception. He usually called them all together in one place, and if he was only calling one, it was usually about how they should improve their individual skills or about their behavior during practice. But that was when they were in Middle school – none of those happened now.

"I would move straight to the point, Atsushi." Akashi started, and Murasakibara listened. "Are you by any chance, related to Hibari Kyoya through blood?" he asked, and Murasakibara's movements seemed to pause for a while. There was uncomfortable silence for a while, but eventually Murasakibara gave in.

"Yes. I knew Aka-chin would probably find out soon, but not this soon…" Murasakibara mumbled as he sipped the cup of coke next to him. "Well, it's Aka-chin we're talking about, anyways." Akashi stared as the giant gulped the beverage for a while before he put the plastic cup down on the tray again.

"Why didn't you say anything about your relationship that day, when we were all together?" Akashi questioned, and Murasakibara seemed to think about his answer for a while, as if this whole thing mattered to him as well – and in which, Akashi presumed, probably did.

"Hiba-chin doesn't like me talking about him. He doesn't like his identity being exposed, because he doesn't enjoy crowds. And obviously, if people know about his parents' social status, then crowds wouldn't stop following him. That's why I decided not to say anything in front of Ki-chin and Mine-chin. Those two are not trustworthy for such information." Akashi nodded, because he had to agree with those few points. When it was about secrets, then Kise and Aomine weren't the first ones people would turn to.

"Explain what you know about him." Akashi demanded, folding his arms. Murasakibara again, seemed to be thinking about what to say first. Finally, he opened his mouth and started.

"Hiba-chin is very anti-social. He doesn't like to talk with other people, and he has a weird way of talking, telling people that either they are herbivores, omnivores, or carnivores. I never saw Hiba-chin calling anyone a carnivore so far, though. He calls himself a carnivore, though, and mostly other people are herbivores to him. He calls me an omnivore, but that's about it." He paused. "Hiba-chin and I never really met eachother often, but we kept intact. Aunt Atsuko wanted us to hang around one another, because Hiba-chin didn't have any friends. So I think we did talk to eachother, and Hiba-chin didn't hate me as much as other people. He said it was because I was quiet, and I rarely ever bothered him while he was working with the stuff at his school. We met time to time in Middle school too, and I still talk to him time to time." Murasakibara said, and Akashi closed his eyes, processing the information.

"If you two knew eachother since Middle school then shouldn't he know that you were one of 'us'?" Akashi frowned, now wondering why Hibari didn't know him if was cousins with Murasakibara. Surely, he should've heard the term or title of Generation of Miracles at least once.

"Mm… Hiba-chin was never interested on what was happening around him; he only cared about himself. He did know that I played basketball, and that there was a group called the Generation of Miracles, but that was all he knew. He never asked me about what happened in school after all, and I never asked him either. We usually only talked about our parents, and random topics."

_Ah, that explains. _Akashi thought to himself, as Murasakibara took another big bite of the cheeseburger in front of him. Akashi took a bite of a fry himself, as the salt melted into his tongue. As he thought of other things he needed to know. Suddenly, his phone beeped, showing his lock screen of Hibari. Murasakibara saw that and remained expressionless for a while, until looking back at Akashi.

"Ne, Aka-chin." Murasakibara started, "are you interested in Hiba-chin?" the giant asked, and Akashi looked up, noticing the fact that his phone was beeping, showing the lock screen. He turned it off, deciding that he would check the message later.

"I am." Akashi smirked. "He is very…" Akashi trailed off, trying to find the right word. "… he is very mysterious in ways, and also very attractive. It makes me…" Akashi paused. "It makes me feel weird, as if he is stirring up feelings. I am not sure what it is though."

"Hiba-chin won't like that." Murasakibara commented, as Akashi chuckled.

"I noticed. He is indeed very protective of himself in some ways. Very secretive as well. Makes me want to possess him." Akashi said, licking his lips. Murasakibara remained silent as he stared at Akashi's phone screen for a while, and then turning his attention back to Akashi.

"Ne, Aka-chin… you want to kiss him don't you?" Akashi's eyes narrowed dangerously as Murasakibara made this certain comment. "The way you talk about him." Murasakibara added, "it's almost as if you want him. And as far as I can tell, you want him pretty bad." Akashi's glare softened, because he knew this wasn't a total lie. He was being the illogical one here.

"I guess I do." Akashi paused. "Though, father wouldn't approve such actions."

Murasakibara didn't say anything, knowing what Akashi was talking about better than anyone. Akashi's father was homophobic – he didn't like males hooking up with males, nor females hooking up with females. He wanted his son to marry a decent woman from a wealthy family and give birth to a smart and intelligent child – preferably a son.

"Hiba-chin's father wouldn't care. Uncle Takuya isn't against such things." Murasakibara paused. "Maybe he will convince Aka-chin's father."

"Atsushi, me and that Hibari Kyoya-" Akashi stopped himself. Then he sighed, regaining his composure. "We aren't in a relationship yet. I will deal with such problems afterwards."

"Mm." Murasakibara nodded, understanding Akashi's situation. "Well, if you really do want to make Hiba-chin become interested in you the way you do… you might have to do it forcibly. Hiba-chin is hard to convince. It's even harder to get him like you." Murasakibara said, as his cup made a small gurgling noise once he finished his drink.

Akashi frowned, not knowing how to respond to that. Murasakibara continued. "You do know that it's Hiba-chin's birthday soon, right? It's on Monday." Akashi nodded. "Use that day. I am not telling you to prepare a party or something, because Hiba-chin hates those kinds of stuff."

Akashi thought about this. He turned his phone back on, Hibari's face appearing, with another beeping sound going off. He noticed that he had received about 12 messages from his teammates, asking about why he wasn't appearing in practice. Akashi sighed tiredly, finally remembering the fact that they had weekend practice that day. He sent a reply that he'd be there in 30 minutes, and closed his phone.

Suddenly, his eyes widened, a certain idea striking him as he stared at his home screen for a while. He smirked, and Murasakibara guessed that probably his former captain came up with another way to make Hibari interested in him – though Murasakibara thought that firstly, Hibari might already be interested in Akashi because of that first kiss thing, and secondly, Hibari was going to like his birthday this year.

"Mm…"

**MONDAY, MAY 5****TH****…**

As usual, Akashi saw a black bag thrown onto a single desk in the classroom. He smirked, as he put his own bag down on the desk and walked out of the silent area, his footsteps being the only thing that could be heard apart from the chirping of the birds outside, and some cars driving past the school outside. The red head went up the staircase, and again, as usual saw the raven lying down on the floor, his yellow canary curled up right next to him.

Hibari, noticing the uninvited presence, sat up and glared at whomever it was that was disturbing the peace and not to mention, his sleep. But when he noticed it was Akashi, his glare was replaced with a confused frown. Then finally, he returned to his usual scowl again, as Hibird chirped Akashi's name.

"Akashi Seijuro, out of my sight." He growled viciously, but Akashi didn't even budge from where he was standing. Instead, he walked closer to Hibari, and Hibari glared at him, standing up and trying to move away and keep a distance with Akashi.

"Your birthday is today, it seems. May 5th? Childrens Day… how cute." Akashi smirked, glancing at Hibari, who's eyes widened for a millisecond, but returned to the original scowl that was plastered on his face.

"Herbivore…" Hibari glared at him dangerously. "How did you know about that." He demanded – Hibari hated anyone knowing about his personal information. Nobody dared to say such words to him – especially cute. Cute? Hibari Kyoya, cute?

"I have my own ways of figuring out about people. Let's just say…" Akashi thought about it. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to mention Murasakibara, but he decided to save that for later. "Let's just say that I received some help from someone else who happens to know you very well."

Hibari looked uncomfortable about the fact that Akashi seemed to know a lot about him. "Hibari Kyoya. Son of Hibari Takuya and Kuriko Ayane- no, should I say Murasakibara Atsuko? Knowledge surpassing a one in college, spending most of your life in Namimori, creating something called the Disciplinary Committee. I am not sure about this one, but I am assuming your family used to have some connections with the mafia. You hate crowds, and like to fight. Ah, and has a soft spot for cute animals, I heard. Am I right?" Akashi threw Hibari a sadistic smile, and Hibari glared at him.

"Akashi Seijuro…" he mumbled. "This is why I can't think straight when you're around." Akashi shrugged, folding his arms as his uniform tie flapped in the morning breeze. "What are you?" Akashi smirked at this.

"I am Akashi Seijuro. That is all I am." Akashi paused. "Now let me hear from you." Akashi walked towards Hibari, who threw a tonfa in his direction, his expression fierce. Akashi jumped to the left, dodging the attack. Hibari growled, obviously unimpressed by the fact that Akashi wasn't hit.

"I do not tell herbivores anything." Hibari replied, as Akashi tilted his head to the side, folding his arms across his chest.

"I wonder about that." Akashi said, as he took out his phone, and opened up to his gallery. He smirked, finding the photo that he took most recently. It was the photo of Hibari sleeping. He showed it to Hibari, and Hibari stared at the photo, seeming to wonder who that was in the phone. When he noticed it was indeed himself, he glared at Akashi, putting his tonfas back under his sleeves.

"… What are you trying to say to me, herbivore?" Hibari growled, and Akashi stood back a little.

"I am not asking you for something so big." Akashi said. "Be mine, Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari blinked, as if trying process what he had just heard. He narrowed his eyes. "Like hell I would-" Akashi smirked, showing the photo to Hibari again.

"I wonder what other people would say when they see this." Hibari growled. If expressions could kill, then Akashi would've been long gone from earth. "I tracked down your old school, Namimori Middle school. Maybe it wouldn't matter to students over here, because you're still a 'new' student, but I wonder what students over there would say about this photo? The Iron Fist, in such a pose-"

"I get what you want to say. If you spread that photo, then I will make sure to bite you to death." Hibari paused, and let out a heavy sigh. For once, the raven haired cloud had no idea what he was supposed to say. "What do you want again? Your words were so herbivorous that I missed what you said."

"Talk about as you wish – it does not change the fact that the one in charge over here is me, not you."

"Herbivore-"

"Do not worry too much. All I am asking you is to become mine – which isn't that much of a big deal. You just need to act like you're close to me. Wait for me after practice. Talk to me during lunch. That's all you need to do, and that's all I will ask you for." Akashi smirked again. He seemed to be doing it a lot that day. "How does it sound? Besides, if you hang around me, I don't think you'll have a bunch of crowds looming about you – basically because I forbid anyone from approaching me except a few."

Hibari wondered what he had done to become involved in such a thing, and to be stuck in such a situation. "We're both males." He finally said.

"I noticed." Akashi replied.

"And you, herbivore, want me to become yours?" Hibari grumbled. "Your idea is preposterous like a herbivore that contains no common sense."

"Don't think too deep about this. All I want to do is… well, to put it in a cheesy way, it would just look like we're friends to normal people. That's not much, is it?" Akashi shrugged, a smug look plastered all over his face.

Hibari finally decided like he made up his mind. "Fine, herbivore, but just wait until I land my hands on that filthy photo of yours." He seethed furiously, as Akashi smirked again, knowing that he was the winner in this topic.

"Of course."

From then on, Hibari and Akashi hung around a lot. For the whole week, Hibari had to force himself to wait outside the gym, though he decided it wasn't too bad because he still got to take a nap on the tree next to the gym. Hibird chirped time to time, notifying Hibari when Akashi came out from practice with his teammates. Hibari would always wait until Akashi's teammates went first, and then go down.

On Friday, Akashi smirked. "You seem to be getting used to this."

"Shut up herbivore – I am not doing this because I want to." Hibari growled, as Akashi chuckled.

"I will be meeting my former teammates in my Middle school today. I met them last week, but it seems like they're free today too, so Momoi invited me to Maji burgers. You should come too." Akashi sneered, as Hibari glared at him.

"No."

"Oh, really? You would be able to meet someone you know, though." Akashi said, and Hibari seemed to be interested in that.

"Someone I know, you say." Hibari paused. "Who." Akashi chuckled.

"You should come and see for yourself. Though my former teammates might be startled to see you… it would be fine. I doubt anything will happen… and I will give you permission to bite some to death as you wish, if you want to."

"Who are you to give me the permission to do something?" Hibari glared again, as Akashi shrugged. Hibari rolled his eyes for a while, though it did perk his curiosity. Mainly because Akashi said that someone he knew would be there, and secondly, he would finally be able to bite someone to death if he wished. Tsuna was way too strict about abusing his powers to torture an innocent citizen.

"So, would you come?" Akashi questioned, his expression smug and sadistic. Hibari hated it when Akashi did that, but couldn't complain because he didn't know when Akashi would spread that photo. Hibari sighed, once again reminding himself that he shouldn't sleep at school in front of Akashi.

"Hn." Hibari said, and Akashi took that as a yes. He started growing used to Hibari saying all those confusing replies time to time. Akashi grabbed a taxi to the store, Hibari sitting in the front seat, staring outside the window. They stayed for a while in silence, each of them not wanting to talk at the very moment. Hibari was thankful that Akashi wasn't the talkative types that liked to chatter off about herbivorous topics every single second.

Well, unknown to Hibari, he would be meeting a few herbivores like that soon.

They stepped out of the car, as Akashi paid the money as usual. Hibari stared at the fast food restaurant for a while. He hated places with crowds, but unlike its normal days, Maji burgers had very few customers that day. Which was very surprising, since Kise was there, with the other Miracles sitting around him – in other words, normally fan girls would be everywhere around the place. But today, there was almost nobody.

_Oh well, makes it even better. _Akashi thought, as he stepped into the restaurant, the scent of fries and burgers hitting his face. Hibari winced – he never went to eat stuff like fast food, because he didn't like food that made him gain weight.

"Akashicchi-" Kise paused. "Who is that?"

Murasakibara looked up to see whom Kise was talking about, just to make direct eye contact with Hibari. "Atsushi?" Hibari blinked. Murasakibara just stared for a while, and then stared at Akashi.

"Aka-chin," the giant finally managed to say, "Why did you bring Hiba-chin here?"

"Wait, wait, wait, everyone shut the fuck up here. You should fucking explain who he is, or I am fucking going to mess this place up." Aomine frowned, pointing at Hibari. Hibari's hands unconsciously reached for his tonfas underneath his sleeves.

"Daiki, for your information, this is Hibari Kyoya." The whole group except Murasakibara froze at this, recognizing the unforgettable name.

"The one who accidentally kiss-" Before Aomine could mutter another word, Hibari threw his tonfa at him, the weapon slamming into the cushion behind Aomine. Kise shrieked a little, Midorima frowned, Momoi jumped, and Kuroko continued to sip his vanilla milkshake, expressionless.

"Herbivore." Hibari growled at Aomine. "Me and this red haired herbivore aren't what you think we are. So shut that filthy mouth of yours before I bite you to death." He threatened, and Aomine gulped, glancing at the huge dent in the chair.

"Hiba-chin is scary when he gets mad, Mine-chin." Murasakibara said, as the tanned teen took a personal note to never annoy Hibari.

They all talked for a while, as the Miracles decided to never say things that might piss Hibari off in any way. Hibari talked to Murasakibara most of the time, and the others were surprised when they heard that the two were indeed cousins.

Afterwards, they all went off, and even Hibari walked away with Murasakibara – basically because their houses were near. This left Akashi and Kuroko.

"Just asking, to make sure Akashi-kun." Kuroko glanced at his former captain.

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun, are you sure he isn't your boyfriend? You seem to be fond of him." Akashi paused at this.

"I don't know Tetsuya, but he isn't my boyfriend for sure. Though…" Akashi trailed off, as the signal changed to green. "I need to go Tetsuya. I hope we meet again some time soon."

Kuroko nodded. Though he was bothered why Akashi didn't continue his sentence.

_What are you planning, Akashi-kun?_

**End of chapter.**

**Sorry for the late chapter – I was busy catching up on my other stories as well as my projects stacked up in the corner.**

**But it seems like a lot is revealed in this chapter, eh? To be specific, Murasakibara's father is supposed to be Hibari's mother's eldest brother who got married when he was 23. Though it may seem unexpected, I gave very little hints in the chapter before, also in the preview. The only reason why I decided to make it Murasakibara… well, when I thought of Hibari, what came to my mind was Murasakibara, (putting Akashi out of the options) because he does sort of act like Hibari in ways, and besides, his hair color is purple, which reminded me of Hibari's cloud flames. (Ahem, not to mention that Murasakibara is one of my favorite anime characters.)**

**I did put a part where Akashi suspects of Hibari's family having connections with the mafia, that part is going to come a little later I think. So basically, I wouldn't put in the Vongola family just yet for the next few chapters probably. The story will focus on Hibari and Akashi's progressing relationship, some maybe in Hibari's perspective.**

**I also apologize for making the two so OOC. I always try to keep them in character, but this being a story with a romance genre, it's quite hard to keep their characters in place. I would try to improve on this.**

**Well, here is the Preview!**

**PREVIEW: POSSESSIVE CHAPTER 4!**

"**Why don't you come and watch practice sometimes? I think I might be able to focus better…"**

"**Shut up, herbivore."**

"**Can you call me Seijuro?"**

"**Hibaricchi, I think you and Akashicchi make a really good pair!"**

"**Heh, so is Akashi topping?"**

"**Kyoya, I want you."**

"**Hiba-chin, what do you think about Aka-chin?"**

**It's already been a month since Akashi threatened Hibari about the photo… but what if both of them grow unknown feelings towards one another? And this time, is the kiss exactly 'accidental'? Hibari doesn't know how to react, and Akashi doesn't know what he done… STAY TUNED FOR POSSESSIVE: CHAPTER 4!**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"_When a feeling of hate transforms itself into something of what is romantic, then that is truly the worst thing ever." –Unknown_

It's already been a month since Akashi had threatened Hibari with 'the' photo. Hibari was slowly starting to get used to his new daily routine of waiting for Akashi afterschool everyday outside of the gymnasium. He slept on a tree branch (surprising – it meant that he was _that_ light…), listening to the mass of basketballs bounce rhythmically against the rubbery floor, the pair of shoes squeaking as the players – regular or not – all ran on the court. Sometimes Hibari could hear Akashi momentarily shout orders at the upperclassmen or the new first years, telling them to run another lap, or get the rebounds right… something in that range.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped, as Hibari opened his eyes and spread his index finger out for the bird to sit on. "Akashi! Akashi!" the bird chirped, turning its head towards the gym. It flapped its wings and kept on glancing at the gym, as if it wanted Hibari to follow him to where Akashi was playing.

"You know that I don't enjoy crowds, little one." Hibari muttered softly, as the bird just tilted its head to the side. "Just because Akashi is in there, that doesn't mean I need to go into the gym and watch him practice for whole 2 to 3 hours." Hibari noticed that he wasn't calling Akashi an herbivore or an omnivore anymore – which surprised even himself, because he never called anyone by their name – well, most of the time.

He heard the players inside shout a word of thanks, and then more pairs of shoes squeaking against the floor and slowly fading. He assumed that practice was done. He saw Akashi glance at him before going to the locker rooms, as Hibari jumped down from the high tree. He landed on the ground gracefully, almost like a cat – as Hibird flew away, going who-knows-where. Hibari stared at the bird for a while, until it was quite a distance faraway from where he was standing. He leaned on the tree trunk, as other students went past.

On his first day of waiting for Akashi, the club members were confused, why he was standing in front of the gym out of sudden – as Hibari has never been doing that. But soon they just took it as a normal thing, getting used to the situation and sight as time went past. Akashi was always the last one to come out of the gym. Hibari didn't know what the reason was, but he always either thought the red head was doing it on purpose, or it was just this 'Captain' business he had to deal with.

"So, were you sleeping again?" Akashi raised his eyebrows at Hibari, as Hibari shrugged. The reason why Akashi was asking this certain question was because Hibari never did anything while waiting for Akashi – he just took really long and light naps until practice was over.

"And what do you think I am supposed to do? Homework? I prefer doing those herbivorous stuff at home, where no one is disturbing me with any sound or a certain behavior." Hibari replied coldly, as Akashi just remained silent for a while, then sighed.

"You should really use your time more efficiently." Akashi said, as they both walked out of the school gates. The hetero eyed male paused for a second, then continued. "How about you come to watch practice sometimes? It might help me focus…" Akashi smirked, and Hibari glared at him.

"I don't associate with low ranked herbivores. I thought he discussed about this matter, Akashi Seijuro." Hibari responded with his usual chilly voice. Akashi noticed how Hibari sort of changed over the month – no, maybe this was his real personality.

Hibari always looked horribly stressed out since his first day of school. He looked like he was being squashed by a mass of frustration, and a scowl was always plastered over his face. He always grumbled about certain topics, and looked… well, rather angry most of the time. Later, Akashi noticed, that the raven wasn't that type of being at all. Hibari Kyoya was a surprisingly calm and cold, _reasonable _person – probably even one of the most logical one as well, from the wide range of people he knew, always containing of legitimate reasons to commit some sort of action. In a way, he was sometimes even wiser than Midorima, which kind of startled Akashi once he got to know about it.

He asked Murasakibara about this a few weeks ago. The giant responded by explaining Hibari's friendly affection towards his old school, saying that Hibari did love his school very much. He was even protective of the school property itself, and the students of the school. By what Murasakibara said, Hibari only allowed the students of Namimori to be harmed by himself when they were being 'disciplined', but didn't allow them to be harmed by external forces. (Proof: The Kokuyo Arc.)

"I'm not telling you to associate with anyone. I'm just telling you to watch. There are lines of seats where you can lie down while waiting without getting noticed by any of the players. If you wish, I can even get you permission from the coach to let you stay at the area right beneath the roof of the gym. There is place where probably nobody will recognize where you are, except the people who were notified of your location." Akashi said, but Hibari didn't say anything.

"Besides, wherever you stay in the gym, it will still be more comfortable than the tree branch you always lay down on." Akashi added, and Hibari finally stopped walking. He seemed to think for a while. Hibari cursed Akashi under his breath for being so persuasive. Hibari hated following what others said – but nowadays, he found himself making an exception for Akashi. And of course, Akashi only.

"… The seats have a bigger risk of getting exposed in front of the crowd of herbivores. Get the permission from the coach to let me stay beneath the area you talked about, and maybe I will think about it. Though…" Hibari trailed off, wondering how Akashi would manage to convince the coach to let him stay up in such an area. Then he stopped himself as he stared at Akashi for a while – he momentarily forgot whom he talking about. It was Akashi Seijuro. The red head got what he wanted, and that was final.

"Though… what?" Akashi raised his right brow in a questioning manner, and Hibari shook his head dismissively. Akashi stared at the skylark for a while, then shrugged, deciding that it wasn't something he needed to latch on. They walked together for a while in comfortable silence.

"Should I take you home?" Akashi asked playfully and teasingly, as Hibari glared at him.

"I'm not a herbivore, Akashi. I can go home by myself." Truth to be said, like Akashi, Hibari had a lot of his own apartments and flats all around Japan. He had one in Tokyo, where his father's company was located, and one in Akita, where Murasakibara often visited (Because Hibari gave him the permission to use the flat as much as he wanted with his whole family) to just hang out and do nothing, one in Osaka, though he rarely used it, and of course, one in Kyoto, where Rakuzan was located.

"You did mention that it was an easy walk from here as well. And besides, if it's near my house, then I can visit you often." Akashi smirked in a smug way, as Hibari just glared at him meaningfully once again. But knowing that the photo was unfortunately still with Akashi, Hibari couldn't really complain. Hibari sighed, still trying to think how he got involved in this whirlwind of mess.

"… Fine." Hibari mumbled under his breath, walking alongside with Akashi down the pavements, past the maid café once again, and a few shops and a big mall that was now open and filled with people. They walked a few blocks – approximately 4 – before they reached Hibari's apartment.

Hibari glanced at Akashi for a while, then sighed as they both went up the staircase. They stopped at the second floor, as Hibari got the keys for his own room. He pushed the rusty key into the keyhole, as the door clicked open.

"So, am I invited to come in for today? I would need to go soon, but anyways. It's not even that far from my house, now that I notice… I really should visit you often." Akashi shrugged, and Hibari narrowed his eyes, and was about to retort, saying what made the red head think that he was going to give him the permission to come into his house – but again, the photo was bugging him. Hibari sighed, as he gave a small nod. Akashi took his shoes off and put them neatly to side, entering the house.

"You live alone." Akashi commented, as Hibari frowned, wondering how the said male knew. "It's quite obvious, as there are only 2 pairs of shoes – one that you always wear to school, and the one that I saw you wearing when I coincidentally met you at the park last week. This might now be enough because that person who could live with you might've happened to be outside right now, but then there should be other pairs of shoes lying around the place. And besides, the kitchenware you have… it's all suited for one person. You have one pot, one bowl, and one spoon; one of everything. Which probably just means you live alone, like me." Akashi shrugged, as Hibari didn't say anything. In some ways, he did respect the captain's observation skills.

"How long are you planning to just stay here?" Hibari glanced at Akashi, who was now sitting down comfortably on the couch, a cup of water held in his hand.

"Don't worry, I would be leaving…" Akashi glanced at the small clock that was sitting on the table at the end of wall, where the TV was located. "I don't know, in 10 minutes maybe." The red head said, as the raven just grunted, as he went to go change in his room. Akashi just waited until he was done, putting the cup back at the sink.

When Hibari came out of his room, he was wearing a black T-shirt that hung loose around his thin figure, with long pants that looked a little too big for him – probably because Hibari's legs were thinner than a female's. Akashi just stared at the skylark wordlessly for a while, not knowing what to say. He only saw Hibari in his school uniform – well, he once saw him in his casual attire, when he was at the park, but… never… when he was at home.

_Seriously, what am I thinking about right now…_ Akashi sighed, averting his eyes from Hibari, who just frowned at the reaction. Hibari just shrugged though, and used the same cup that Akashi did – washing it before he used is of course – and took a sip of cold water, before throwing it back into the sink again.

"It's rather interesting though. You never said anything about... living alone." Akashi tilted his head to the side, as Hibari just narrowed his eyes.

"I just didn't find the importance in the conversation. Is something wrong with that?" Hibari replied, and Akashi just shook his head, focusing his eyes around his surroundings. "And it's 10 minutes." Hibari added, glancing at the direction where the clock was.

"You sometimes too accurate that it's annoying, Hibari." Akashi grunted. "Of course, I do not dislike accurate beings - but do you hate my presence that much?" Akashi smirked playfully again, as Hibari glared.

"Shut up, Akashi."

Akashi paused for a while, after hearing this. "I was wondering if you could call me Seijuro." Akashi shrugged, as Hibari looked up and scowled. Akashi shook his head, put his shoes back on, and exited the house. Hibari just stood there for a while, trying to make out whether Akashi was kidding or not. To Hibari, he seemed quite serious for once.

_Seijuro... _Hibari just raised his left eyebrow as he closed the door. _Herbivorous._ He closed the door behind him.

**A WEEK LATER, AT MAJI BURGERS…**

"Hibaricchi, I missed you so much!"

"Herbivore. Get. Off. Me."

"Eh~? Why is everyone so mean to me today?"

"Why are you so _fucking _hyper today?"

"I'm acting like my usual self, Aominecchi!"

"Oh, are you."

"Kise, please shut up."

"Midorimacchi, that was mean…"

Hibari sighed as he walked a meter away from the rainbow haired group. He had no idea why he was associating himself with a bunch of herbivores in the first place, but he couldn't help it - Akashi somehow kept on urging him to come along with him. Which was quite annoying, because the burger shop was in Tokyo, and it took them about 2 hours to go to Tokyo just by train. Fortunately, that day they had a day off at school - it was a public holiday.

They entered the burger shop, greeted by a few waiters and waitresses and the workers there. Some couples were chattering off with one another, and the latter were just minding their own business, doing what they needed to do.

"Hiba-chin, aren't you going to get anything?" Murasakibara questioned the raven, but Hibari shook his head. He never liked fastfood like burgers, or anything in that range. "Hiba-chin is too light though." Murasakibara said. Hibari's original weight was supposed to be 57 kilograms, but nowadays, he lost weight - which apparently decreased the number to about 52. Murasakibara put his arm around Hibari's waist and then lifted him a little off the ground. "See?" Hibari glared and kicked his cousin in his stomach, as Murasakibara let Hibari go. "Itai." Hibari just sighed, as he went go sit on a random table in the corner, where Aomine and Momoi, who finished their order, were sitting down. He got an extra chair and sat at the corner of the table, separating himself with the two childhood friends who were chattering off noisily.

_I still wonder why I decided to be so careless, to get a photo taken… if it wasn't for the photo, then I wouldn't even need to be doing this right now… _he thought, staring out at the roads outside as the cars went past.

"... ey. Hey. HEY!" Hibari scowled and glared whoever it was that was hitting his shoulder endlessly. Aomine was frowning, and Hibari sighed, as he turned around.

"What." He demanded, and Aomine just shrugged.

"I was just wondering," Aomine cleared his throat, "What's your relationship with Akashi again?" The tanned male asked, and Hibari wondered once again, why there were so many people that wanted to know of that. But again, the curiousity of a herbivore was endless.

"We just happen to go to the same school, attend the exact same classes, and sit next to eachother. Nothing more."

"Oh really. Because your face says something different. Actually not your face - it's just my instincts kicking in again. And I usually trust my instincts." Aomine replied, and Hibari glared. He hated herbivores who were so persistent. "Satsuki told me… that you wait for Akashi after practice every single day? I wonder how is that a relationship containing the word 'nothing'-"

Suddenly, a scissor whipped threw the air, trimming a thin line on Aomine's head. Aomine gulped in fear, as Akashi walked towards them. "What was that, _Daiki_?" Akashi smiled in a creepy manner, as Aomine just wordlessly shook his head, his face pale. Hibari glanced at Akashi, and then turned away, taking a sip of coke in front of him. He frowned right after and regretted drinking the beverage - he hated fizzy drinks.

"Ne, ne, Hibaricchi, how is Akashicchi at school? I mean, we went to the same school during Middle school, but what's he like right now? Scary-Mr-Scissors?" Kise asked excitedly, as Hibari scowled, not understanding why Kise had to add the suffix of "-cchi" to everyone's name - well, to be specific, those we acknowledged.

"Hn." Hibari averted his eyes as he checked his phone - which was vibrating. He found out that the message was from Kusakabe.

_From: Kusakabe Tetsuya_

_To: Me_

_Kyo-san, this month there hasn't been any suspicious looking foreigners or anyone looming around the borders of Namimori. We would contact you immediately if there is a sign or hint of conflict in town._

Hibari scanned the message, shrugged, and then slapped his phone shut.

"You still use flip-phones? (Or whatever?) That's so old - dude, everyone uses smartphones nowadays." Aomine commented, but Hibari ignored him - like he usually did to most people. Or as Hibari would say, weak and annoying herbivores.

"Some people just like using old material Aomine-kun, as it is truthfully a waste of money to spend your cash on technology is some ways, after all. Respect other people's opinions, Aomine-kun." Kuroko replied quietly. Hibari personally liked Kuroko because firstly, even though he was a herbivore, he wasn't very annoying. Secondly, he was quiet, and he didn't bother him - rather, he supported him time to time - which just made Hibari's life easier in some ways.

"Yeah, Mine-chin. Don't be mean." Murasakibara responded, as Aomine grumbled a swear word under his breath. Akashi gave him a look, and Aomine gulped his food down and whistled in a carefree manner, as if he had no idea why the hetero-eyed captain was staring at him in such a way.

Hibari just glanced at the captain, and then turned away, averting his eyes. He was starting to wonder again - how he, Hibari Kyoya, the prefect of Namimori, the Iron Fist... how he out of all people, was hanging around in a crowd with a group of herbivores he never acknowledged - and never planned on acknowledging.

_I probably wouldn't be here if only... if only..._ He sighed lightly, massaging his temples. His thoughts circled around that single photo. It wasn't even many photos taken of him - it was one. But that one photo just needed to look like the most vulnerable image ever.

But... it was a weird feeling. He was supposed to hate Akashi. But he couldn't. No; it was more like he used to hate the hetero eyed captain, but... it was almost like that block of hate was melting into something else. What was that something else? He didn't know.

_Just what am I..._

"-cchi?"

"-baricchi?"

"Hibaricchi?"

"HIBARICCHI!"

Hibari glared at Kise, throwing him a deadly look as Kise froze, his face pale, his right hand in the air, his left hand beneath his chin trembling. Aomine rolled his eyes. "He was trying to get you back to planet Earth, sir." Hibari blinked, only to realize that all the others were staring at him. Akashi wasn't there though. Hibari frowned.

"Aka-chin went to talk to Reo-chin on the phone outside. Something about practice." Hibari glared at Murasakibara, trying to get him to know that he wasn't curious about the location of the red head, but the giant just shrugged, stuffing his cheeseburger into his large mouth.

"Murasakicchi eats too much." Kise commented. "And also, Hibaricchi, why are you only so nice to Akashicchi and Murasakicchi? Well, Murasakicchi is your cousin so it might be an understatement, but Akashicchi is so mean!"

"Akahsi-kun would probably kill you if heard that, Kise-kun." Kuroko said as he sipped his vanilla shake. Aomine nodded, and Midorima just shook his head.

"Why do you think I'm saying this when Akashicchi isn't here, Kurokocchi?" Kise said, as he drank his coke. Hibari just averted his eyes as Kise continued. "Though, Akashicchi and Hibaricchi do get along. I mean, as a pair." Kise said, as Hibari threw a tonfa towards the model. Kise yelped as the tonfa striked his shoulder. He groaned and laid his head down on the table, as Aomine laughed next to him.

"Ah, so Akashi topping, right? Akashi is taller after all. Well, short ones can top too, but in this case, Akashi seems to be a little too suitable for the role. Or… do you plan on taking turns?" Aomine smirked, as Hibari glared at the ganguro. Aomine winced at the look the prefect was giving him.

"I think I am going to leave…" Hibari sighed heavily. "I was only here because Akashi asked me to, anyways." Hibari stood up, as Murasakibara glanced at the boy. "Aka-chin wouldn't like it at all if he finds out that you left without him, Hiba-chin…" Hibari just left the restaurant, glancing at Akashi who was talking faraway, leaning on the large glass windows.

_Pathetic…_

**THE NEXT DAY, AT SCHOOL…**

Hibari was disturbed in the midst of his morning nap by a random plastic bag falling on his face. He groaned lightly as he pushed the bag off his face and opened his eyes, only to be attacked by a beam of sunlight that made his eyes squint. Then he saw a strand of red hair on top of him, and saw Akashi.

"Just what is the matter with-"

"You could've waited yesterday." Akashi cut him off, as Hibari frowned. "Well, I see that you were irritated by what Daiki and Ryouta said to you, in which I apologize. Seeing your personality, I should've known that those two must've been hard to bear with."

"Hn." Hibari averted his eyes to the plastic bag on the floor. Akashi threw it to him, and there was a can of green tea. Hibari frowned, and Akashi shrugged. "I figured you don't eat or drink in the morning. Eating is another thing - but drinking is important. Do you know how much a bottle of water can help you?" Akashi sighed, sounding like a mother. Hibari just stared down at the cold can of green tea. He shrugged, then opened the can and gulped the beverage down.

"Hn." Hibari responded, as Akashi turned away and walked towards the door. Then he paused. "I got the permission from our coach. He says you can stay there, so don't sleep on the branch today." Then he went down the stairs, as Hibari took another sip of green tea.

"... Hn."

The rest of the day went pretty fast. Hibari spent his whole time of lunch and break at the rooftop, while Akashi just hung around his teammates, and sometimes visiting the gym and practicing his shots. Hibari skipped lunch (as usual), telling the teacher he wasn't hungry (with the 'fuck off it's not your business' look). After school, Akashi went to the gym, and Hibari eventually found the area Akashi was talking about. Indeed, it was a nice place, as he could see the whole gym beneath him, and the roof was about a meter apart from his head - and furthermore, there was a lot of space to sleep.

He leaned on the wall next to him as he stared down at Akashi and his teammates - obviously, Akashi was the best among the whole team, and there were about 3 others who seemed to be also equally skilled. Hibari soon learned that they were a part of some group called the Uncrowned Kings.

He soon eventually was lulled to sleep by the sound of the basketballs once again, Akashi's orders looming around his ears, as he closed his eyes.

Soon after, what it seemed like quite a while, somebody tapped him on the shoulder lightly, waking him up. Hibari opened his eyes, only to see Akashi staring at him, one of his hands holding onto the ladder. "Practice is over." Hibari yawned a little, as he jumped down from the area. Akashi scowled, but shook his head, as he knew that Hibari wans't exactly normal. Hibari landed on the gym floor with a thud. The gym was a little dark, as there was only one light on, with nobody, not even the coach in the vicinity. "Everyone already left." Akashi said. "Just wait a little, because I need to clean those up. Usually the first years would do it, but I made an exception for today because they had a business they needed to attend." Akashi said, as Hibari kicked a basketball, making it rise up into the air as he caught it with his hand at threw it into the cart.

"Hn. You should've just woke me up when you finished cleaning…" Hibari sighed tiredly, as he kicked another one into another cart. Akashi smirked. "I just thought it would be easier with two people completing the task. Is something wrong with that?" Hibari didn't say anything.

Akashi just stared at Hibari as he put away the balls wordlessly. For some reason, Akashi felt weird - it was almost like… something like… yes, temptation - it was bothering him so much, that it was almost painful to bear and hold himself back. He tried focusing his attention elsewhere, but his eyes kept on glancing back at Hibari. _I really need to stop doing this… it's disturbing. I am losing my concentration…_

When they finished putting the balls away, Akashi picked up his bag, and so did Hibari. Hibari yawned a little, as he rubbed his eyes. Akashi smirked. "You're sleepy, even though you particularly slept for the whole day? Sometimes I am truly convinced that you are a cat reincarnated as a human being." Akashi said, as Hibari glared at the red head. "Hn. At least I'm not a herbivore." Akashi shrugged. "You and your herbivores. I don't see the importance in that topic."

They walked out of the gym, Akashi closing the last light out as he locked the door. He went up to the coach's office and threw the key inside, and then walked back out where Hibari was waiting for him. The sun was starting to go down, and their surroundings were starting to get darker at the same time. Hibari looked tired as he leaned against the tree trunk, his bag hanging by his shoulder.

"Lets go." Akashi motioned, as Hibari cracked his neck a little and stood up straight. They both walked out of the school gates together, walking past another group of weird girls who were chatting off noisily, their phones in their hands as they giggled. They immediately went silent as they saw Akashi - and of course, Hibari. They stared at the two boys for a while, then shrugged, waiting until the two boys were out of their sight. They started talking again once they two males were out of earshot.

Akashi opened his mouth. "Kyoya," Hibari seemed to be annoyed by the fact that Akashi was calling him by his first name - because only Dino did that. "Do you happen to have a type of female you prefer?" Akashi asked, and Hibari frowned at this. He never really paid much attention to girls before. He never understood why anyone would like such weak and noisy herbivores that just talked about which herbivore was hot and whatnot. There were a few exceptions though - some females were strong - like Adelheid, and not all were herbivores and noisy. But even so, Hibari really never felt any kind of romantic attraction towards a girl before.

"No." Hibari responded shortly, startling Akashi. Well, Akashi kind of expected that answer, as it was Hibari Kyoya he was currently talking to - but half of his mind was expecting Hibari to like a girl. Not that Akashi was disappointed - from the bottom of his heart, he kind of felt relieved. But he didn't know why.

Akashi gulped, as he opened his mouth again. "How about… a male?"

This time it was Hibari's turn to be surprised. Hibari thought about this. It was true he never felt anything for a female before… but how about a male? To be honest, he never liked anyone before, so he couldn't really tell. He just shrugged in response, as Akashi stared at the raven haired boy.

The hetero eyed captain took in a deep breath, as he tried to process this whole situation. He was trying his best so far to pull down his feelings. He really was, but it was getting harder to resist as time passed by. The sky was now dark above them, and the streetlights were turning on one by one. The two males just kept walking in silence, until Akashi finally stopped. Hibari frowned, staring at the red head.

Akashi didn't say anything for a while, and then looked up. He sighed, and then finally opened his mouth to speak. "Kyoya… may I try something?" Hibari frowned at him again, and tried to ask what Akashi was exactly trying to do, but Akashi didn't give him the chance. In an instance, he pushed Hibari to the wall nearby and slammed his lips to the latter's.

Hibari's eyes widened. The boy knew he had to pull back, but for some reason, he didn't feel like doing so. He closed his eyes and gave into the kiss, as Akashi parted for a while, and then slammed in harder. Hibari kissed back lightly, as Akashi bit Hibari's bottom lip. When they were both out of breath, the parted again, Akashi slightly panting, and Hibari doing the same. Akashi's hand was still on Hibari's shoulder, which Hibari pushed away. They didn't look at eachother for a while, and didn't say a single word, until Akashi finally opened his mouth again to speak.

"Kyoya, I want you."

**THAT NIGHT, BACK AT HIBARI'S HOUSE…**

Hibari sighed heavily as he threw his shoes to the side and slumped down on his couch. He touched his lips and sighed again at the memory. Both his first kiss, and second kiss… stolen by the exact same red head.

Hibari had no idea whether that was a good thing or not.

Suddenly, his phone beeped, and he opened it, only to see that it was indeed his cousin, Murasakibara Atsushi. He checked the message.

_Hiba-chin, are you interested in Aka-chin? Because if so… then you two really might get along. I am only saying this right now because yesterday didn't seem to be the right time._

Hibari read the message over and over again. To be honest, Hibari was sure either. He just replied back.

_I don't know Atsushi. I don't know._

This was going to be long night.

**End of Chapter.**

**Hi guys… so another kiss scene. Haha. I had real fun writing that… but I seriously don't know by everything just goes so OOC… (tears) But if you liked it, then I am happy that way.**

**Since I don't have a lot of time left, I would move onto the Preview.**

**PREVIEW: POSSESSIVE CHAPTER 5!**

"**Seijuro, I think you would need to stay somewhere else for the week…"**

"**So… I was wondering if I could stay at your house for a week, Kyoya."**

"**Aka-chin, you didn't do anything to Hiba-chin yet, right?"**

"**Would you be mad if I say you look cute when you're sick?"**

"**Akashi Seijuro, you truly are a nuisance…"**

"**Kyoya, sometimes, you really need to stop overdoing stuff."**

**Due to some business that his family is facing, Akashi would need to stay somewhere else for one whole week. With none of the Generation of Miracles being able to lend their help, Akashi goes to Hibari's house… only to find a boy with a fever. What will happen to the two now? STAY TUNED FOR POSSESSIVE: CHAPTER 5!**

**~Rica~**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"_If you're exhausted and worn out – always remember, I am there to lend you my hand. Please don't suffer alone." –Unknown_

A very short break fell upon Rakuzan high school around the edge of May. Of course, it wasn't a national holiday, or the time for summer break. It was a very short 1-week break, as the school slightly burnt down due to a small fire that happened in the science lab a few days ago, when Akashi was at school. The school announced that they will call for a 1-week break, until the part of the school was repaired and suitable for educational purposes. Of course, the students had no problem with that, and they all went back home, happy and delightful – even though they knew that only their school's summer break would be pulled back a week. All that mattered was the rest right in front of their eyes, not the rest that was still a month away.

Akashi didn't mind either – he could always go outside and practice, or do something useful – like studying for an upcoming exam. At least, that's what he thought what could happen, until his father called him when he was going back home alone. He was slightly depressed that Hibari didn't come to school that day – well, there was no need because the school dismissed them early due to the fire – but Akashi was still depressed. He didn't talk to Hibari very often after their… well, kiss, but he still felt the same about the raven haired boy. And of course, Akashi never knew that this one phone call he was about to receive was going to ruin his nicely planned break completely. At least, not then.

"Akashi Seijuro speaking." He said with a bored expression, his right hand holding his phone close to the side of his face, and his left hand pushed lazily into his pockets.

"_Seijuro, it's your father." _Akashi paused for a while. He was about to ask why his father called him at such a time, but he immediately pushed the question back in. _"I heard that the school was going to close for a week. Am I right?"_ Akashi remained silent for a short while, until he regained his composure and replied.

"Yes, father."

"_Well, then I would need to ask you a favor. I currently have some relatives at my place right now, but apparently a few of them wouldn't have a room they would be able to stay in. Our other mansions and flats are occupied by other clients and family members, which only leaves your small condo room. You only have one room, but it would be enough, I suppose."_ Akashi blinked for a while, trying to process the information he just received. _"Easily to be said, Seijuro, you would need to sleep somewhere else for a week. Only for a week, because they would eventually be leaving after that."_

"But father, this is-"

"_Seijuro, I am busy. Surely you have a friend or two you can ask to stay over. It's a week. How difficult is that again, Seijuro?"_ Akashi remained silent again, until he heard his father sigh heavily. _"They would be arriving around 5. Pack your stuff and find a place by then."_ Then the line went dead, and Akashi stared at his phone for a while. He looked up for a while, trying to think of someone who might let him stay over.

_Atsushi… too far. Shintaro… well, he might be able to let me in, but not for a week, as he has his own stuff to take care of. Ryouta… he has model work to do, and furthermore, he is noisy. Daiki… no. Tetsuya… well, he does live alone for now, but I am pretty sure his parents are scheduled to come back in 3 days from overseas or whatever… Reo, Kotaro, and Eikichi might be available, but staying at an upperclassman's house… that's frustrating. _Akashi massaged his temples, trying to think of someone else. _Kyoya… _Akashi looked up, putting his hand down. _Kyoya? Maybe…_ Akashi took out his phone, only to remember that he didn't know Hibari's phone number. He groaned, as he walked back home as fast as he could.

He clicked open the door, threw his shoes to the side, and just packed some necessities – clothes, toothbrush, etc. He paused, wondering if this was how normal middle school students would feel when they're going on a sleepover. He mentally snorted, as he hung the strap of the bag over his shoulders. He checked for the last time, whether the house was clean enough for the customers, and then locked the door and exited the house.

_If I enter his house without permission… _Akashi thought as he walked. _He would be mad. One hundred percent, without any doubt. _The red head rolled his eyes, fumbling with his phone that was in his hoodie pocket. _Especially when I know where his spare key is…_ Akashi wordlessly pulled out a small key that was hidden between a small gap between the wooden floor, that was covered with a thin mat in front of the door.

He silently turned the doorknob, as the he entered the small room. The house was dead quiet, as if it was unoccupied. Akashi frowned for a while and glanced around the place. That was when he heard a small rustle, and then the door of the bedroom slowly opened, revealing the raven haired boy.

"… Akashi." Hibari croaked. Akashi scowled, noticing that the raven's voice was rather dry – not to mention it was cracking time to time. His eyes had circles under them, and his face was pale. "What brings you here? And what's that big bag you have over there? Because if you have nothing to do, then I rather have you out-"

"Kyoya." Akashi frowned, walking straight towards the boy. Hibari flinched, taking a small step back. Akashi held his hand up and placed it on Hibari's forehead, Hibari slowly raised his arm to slap it away – only to fail because all the energy remaining in his body was starting to drain away, just by standing. "Your forehead is burning. Is this why you didn't come to school today?" Akashi sighed, as Hibari glared up at the red head.

"I tried to." Hibari responded quietly, as Akashi ran his fingers through his hair. He then stared at Hibari for a while, and then picked him up, lifting him off the cold floor. Hibari's eyes widened, as he struggled to escape from the strong embrace. "Akashi Seijuro, I order you to put me down right this instance-"

"I make the orders, Hibari Kyoya. You just need to follow and obey me." Akashi replied, as Hibari closed his eyes, slowly giving in. Really, he had no choice, as his eyelids were growing heavier by seconds, and his body was tired and exhausted. Normally he would've resisted, or show an action of disapproval, but he knew better than his body wasn't in the condition for it. Akashi realized that Hibari was really light – lighter than a normal high school student should be. Akashi put Hibari down on the bed again, and then put the blanket over the boy who was breathing in an uneasy pace.

_Now, it would've been better if Shintaro was here, but…_ Akashi sighed, as he stood up and reached for a small basin near the sink, and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. He filled the basin with cold water, and soaked the towel. He squeezed the water out soon after, and carried the basin to the bedroom again, and placed the towel on Hibari's forehead.

He stayed next to Hibari for a while, and then stood up again. _Medicine… he's got to have some, right? _Akashi thought, as he roamed around the small house. He found a small bag of drugs. _So he did visit the hospital. Take medicine… every time before breakfast, lunch, and dinner… _he took out another bag full of pills. _Take this one every time before bed… easy enough._ Akashi glanced at the refrigerator, and then wondered if there were even enough ingredients to make some porridge. He opened it, and groaned. _Seriously, does he eat anything? How can a perfectly normal fridge contain absolutely nothing edible? Furthermore, this is just… an empty fridge. Does he even use it? _Akashi slammed the refrigerator close, as he grabbed his wallet. He paused, and glanced at the bedroom where Hibari was.

_Maybe I will just write a note… no, I doubt he would even care. I know where the spare key is, so I suppose it doesn't matter._ Akashi thought carefully of what he needed to buy. _Does he have rice? No he doesn't… what does he usually eat? No, no, I will just need to buy everything… _Akashi sighed, wondering why he was buying someone else's groceries. With his own money. Ugh.

He pushed his feet through his sneakers, and pulled a cap on. He frowned as his phone buzzed – he realized that it was Kise. He opened his phone to check the message, and he narrowed his eyes as he scanned the words.

_From: Kise Ryouta_

_To: Me_

_Akashicchi, this is Kise! I heard that Rakuzan has a week off due to a part of the school burning down or something? Well, since today is Friday and all, I was wondering whether we could come over? Murasakicchi, Aominecchi, and Midorimacchi are all free! Though Momoicchi seems to have something planned ahead, so she can't come… I am with all the others right now, and also Kurokocchi, so I was just wondering. Oh, and how new, Midorimacchi wants to say something!_

_Akashi, this is Midorima. Just please be aware of the fact that I was forced into this insane routine, and when this creates chaos, the fault does not lie on me, therefore you don't receive the rights to extend my training routine._

_Well, then Akashicchi, I hope you answer soon!_

Akashi stared at the words for a while. Usually, if he was at his own flat, then he wouldn't have cared less about the rest of the Miracles coming over. But as he wasn't at his place right now, he couldn't really say anything about it. Inviting them based on his own will or opinion seemed too selfish – and besides, he knew that Hibari needed a little more that just rest. A patient needed silence and a good environment to improve their health conditions – and the arrival of the Miracles were most likely not to provide those following elements.

Akashi swiftly pulled out his phone again, and typed his answer down.

_From: Me_

_To: Kise Ryouta_

_I'm afraid that I would have to turn down your offer, Ryouta. I am currently not in the perfect place to accept your request. At other times I would usually be fine with the whole idea of staying over, but this does not seem to be the suitable timing. _

_Also, tell Shintaro that I understand. His request alone, would be accepted._

Knowing that he would receive more protests from Kise, Akashi just threw his phone on Hibari's couch and headed out of the house as he locked the door quietly behind him.

When he arrived at the store, the first thing he reached for was a bag of rice, bottles of water, and different types of vegetable and meat. (Because duh, the red head wasn't going to eat rice porridge for seven days. Or at least, not during the whole time Hibari was going to be sick.) He sighed as he went to the cashier and paid the money, wondering why he was buying the necessities of someone else – that not to mention, should already be a part of the refrigerator – not leaving it empty. Akashi was truly amazed at Hibari's way of living.

"Akashi?" A voice called him from behind as he walked back home, the groceries packed in plastic bags as he carried them with both of his hands. He frowned and turned back, only to see Reo Mibuchi and Hayama Kotaro – the two regulars on his team. He narrowed his eyes at their appearance, but shrugged.

"Reo. Kotaro. What brings you here?" Akashi questioned, and Kotaro just shrugged, sucking the bar of chocolate in his hands, licking his fingers that were coated with brown sugary cream time to time.

"What brings _us_ here? Well, we have a week off, Akashi. It's normal for healthy high school students to hang around the convenience store, play games at such a time. For your information, me and Reo have been playing basketball for about an hour since school was dismissed early. We invited the gorilla too, but he said that he needed to attend a small family reunion or something. Lame, isn't it?" the basketball player babbled off, as Reo just shrugged.

"What brings _you _here, Sei-chan?" Reo asked, then glanced at the plastic bags in his hands. "Groceries? Ah, yes, you live alone, don't you? Though…" Reo stared at the contents, and tilted his head to the side. "You seem to be buying a lot. No food in the fridge?" Hayama also scanned at the materials inside, and nodded.

Akashi thought what he was supposed to say, and then just simply replied, "Well, yes, I guess you can say that. No food in the fridge." _Not my fridge, but oh well. _His thoughts echoed, as Reo nodded in understatement. Then Hayama glanced at his watch, and then almost dropped his bar of chocolate as he choked on the hard treat.

"I was supposed to arrive at home by 4… it's three fifty. Shit. Got to go. Bye!" He ran off, as Reo glanced at Akashi, then walked off as well. Akashi sighed, as he quickened his pace. _Three fifty… already? I hope Kyoya woke up, or else it would be rather bothersome to tell him later about why I'm at his place…_

He pulled out the spare key and entered the house.

"Akashi." Hibari was sitting down on the couch, the towel still over his head, (though not directly on his forehead, as it was risking the possibility of falling of continuously) his hair slightly wet – probably because of the water that saturated the towel, or maybe some cold sweat – Akashi couldn't be so sure.

"You're awake. Makes it even better." Akashi said, putting the bags down as he closed the door gently behind his back. "I needed to explain something to you anyways." Hibari scowled. "I am presuming that what you're about to share is related to the reason why your bag is at my house, half filled with your clothing and various necessities, along with a phone charger and a bunch of textbooks." Hibari narrowed his eyes, as Akashi smirked.

"It indeed is." He said from the bathroom, washing his hands as he carefully rinsed them with soap. He wiped the drops of water with another towel hanging near the sink. He slumped down on the floor next to the couch, as Hibari frowned. "Truth to be said, the school is going to be closed for a week." Akashi started, as Hibari listened. "I originally planned to stay at home, but due to some personal family business, I was well, in a way, forced to spend my week elsewhere. Of course, I would've contacted my past teammates if possible, but their locations, family situations, personal schedules… it seemed rather hazard to ask them such a request – especially when all of them are continuing the week with normal, regular school days."

"So you came here." Hibari scowled. "Without my permission."

Akashi paused. "Well," he tapped the floor with his index finger. "My original plan was to ask you first. I was only going to stay for 10 minutes if you weren't available – so I came. And you were half dying. Did you give me the time to reason my purpose of visiting you without your permission? You have to accept the fact that no, you certainly did not." Akashi smirked, as Hibari raised his left brow tiredly, and then sighed.

"Let's get straight to the point. I despise long conversations." Hibari pinched the bridge of his nose. He still felt light-headed, and he noticed that his breathing was still uneasy. Time to time, his surroundings would just become a blur of various colors, and he would often drift off to somewhere else, not paying attention to what he was supposed to be.

"I need somewhere to sleep for a week. I was wondering if I could stay at your place." Akashi said shortly, as Hibari groaned – he expected the request, but half of his mind hoped that Akashi wouldn't ask such a thing. _A week… well, it would be fine, I suppose, but… I hate having other herbivores around my house… _he looked up, seeing Akashi waiting patiently for an answer. Hibari knew that if he turned the request down, then Akashi would leave, and probably find somewhere else. _Do I… want him to leave? _Hibari sighed, a long debate going on back and forth in his head. Akashi, who noticed this, just waited wordlessly.

Hibari finally opened his mouth and spoke. "Akashi Seijuro… you're truly a nuisance." He started, as Akashi smirked. "I know." The red head said, tilting his head to the side. "A week…" Hibari sighed, and then continued. "If it doesn't go over that, then it would be acceptable." Akashi smiled. "It would never go over that." Hibari glanced at the red head.

"About where you-"

"I will sleep on the couch." Akashi cut the raven off, as Hibari raised his left brow. "I am not risking the possibility of getting the cold from you. And besides," Akashi smirked. "I don't know what I will do as well when I share a bed with you." Hibari's face flushed as he stood up, attempting to kick Akashi, only to sit down again, due to the dizziness.

Akashi, who noticed this, sighed. "Did you eat breakfast today?" Hibari looked up for a while, and then averted his eyes from the red head. He mumbled a small answer beneath his breath, as Akashi frowned. Hibari repeated. "No." Akashi shook his head. "Lunch?" he asked hopefully, and Hibari shrugged – which Akashi took as a another no. "Didn't the doctor tell you to _eat _something?" Hibari slowly nodded, and Akashi grunted. He stood up, looking down at the raven haired boy. "Lay down on the couch for now. I will get a glass of water, and make you some rice porridge or at least," Akashi paused, "Food that is edible." Hibari stared at the hetero eyed captain for a while, and then shrugged. "Hn."

_I personally don't prefer anyone looking after me, but… _he glanced at Akashi, who was ripping the package of rice open. _Well, I suppose it isn't that bad if he knows what he's doing. _Then Hibari scowled, thinking of his original personality towards other people. _Since when was I so… submissive? _He made a small a groan as he slumped down on the couch, his back hitting the soft cushions. _This is all the influence of that Akashi Seijuro… I knew I should've resisted when mother mentioned Rakuzan… I should've went to Yosen._

Akashi frowned, as he glanced at his phone, waiting for the rice to cook. He had 7 missed calls, 45 messages, and a few other notifications from different socializing apps on his phone. He checked the missed calls. 6 were from Kise (of course), and one was from Murasakibara. _Atsushi…?_ Akashi frowned, as he moved onto his messages. About 40 of them were from Kise, and 5 were from some weird companies trying to campaign some of their new events held at different locations. He scanned through some random messages that Kise sent – probably out of boredom – and then deleted all of them. He stared at the missed calls for a while, wondering why Murasakibara, out of all the Miracles, would call him. He shrugged, as he pressed on the green button next to the name.

"Atsushi?" Akashi asked, and there was a small pause in between, as Akashi heard the sound of something crushing and cracking. Akashi presumed that his fellow teammate was savoring his own sweet time eating snacks… as usual.

"_Aka-chin?" _The purple head replied from the other side, popping another potato chip into his big mouth as he licked off the crumbs on his fingers, the phone held between his ear and his shoulders so he could use both hands while eating.

"Atsushi – I see you've called." Akashi said shortly, as Murasakibara hummed a little from the other side, as if he was thinking about what to say. Murasakibara couldn't do two things at the same time after all. Really, like Kuroko said, Murasakibara was a type of guy who was creepily good at one thing, and a idiot at other materials. And well, Murasakibara was bad a multi-tasking… very explainable, eh?

"_Well, Ki-chin told me that your school closed, so I was wondering where you were going to stay at. Obviously you haven't called any of us, and seeing your personality, it doesn't seem like you will sleep with your teammates, so… I figured you're staying at Hiba-chin's house… and that quite worried me…" _Murasakibara responded, as Akashi almost choked. He held the phone in his hand properly again.

"Atsushi… do _you_ have a fever too?" Akashi asked, his eyebrows raised. Murasakibara seemed to be confused at the opposite line, and all Akashi could hear for a while was the rhythmic munching sounds the purple haired center was making.

"_No. What do you mean by 'too'?"_ Akashi sighed, _It seriously worries me when Atsushi is suddenly so accurate… when the word isn't supposed to suit him at all. _He gathered his thoughts again, and pinched the bridge of his nose for a while before replying.

"Kyoya is sick." Akashi said, and Murasakibara didn't say anything for a while. The munching sounds stopped as well, and the giant was silent. "I was originally just going to ask him whether I could stay over, but he almost fainted when I arrived. I figured it wasn't exactly good to leave him alone like that." The center remained quiet for the first few seconds, until he opened his mouth again.

"_This is exactly why I was worried." _Murasakibara mumbled from the other line, as Akashi listened attentively, glancing at the rice cooker beside him. _"Hiba-chin called me yesterday, and he sounded tired. I was thinking…" _the giant didn't say anything, trailing off. _"Never mind. Is Hiba-chin alright?" _the purple head, being the raven's cousin, decided it was at least polite to ask of Hibari's well being.

"He still has a high fever, but… I think he'll be fine in less than…well, less than at least a week. I was rather baffled at his life style, but…" Akashi shook his head, noticing that he was on the verge of going off topic. "Anyways. Is that why you called, Atsushi?"

"_Mm. It was. I was just curious." _Akashi frowned, because Murasakibara was never 'curious' about anything on this planet they were currently living on. But the hetero-eyed captain noticed, that when it involved Hibari, the giant was rather… well, in a sense, he seemed to be concerned. Very concerned, if Akashi had to say. _"But Aka-chin," _Murasakibara started, the tone of his voice careful and rather cold, as if he was about to warn Akashi of something. _"You didn't do anything to Hiba-chin yet, did you?" _Akashi frowned at this questions, his shoulders slightly hunching up in sudden excitement.

"Anything…" Akashi thought about this. He remembered the time where he picked up Hibari in his arms, and Hibari stayed still – mainly because he couldn't resist. More like he did, but it was just that he didn't have enough energy to properly pull the red haired captain off him. "Well, I might've done something he didn't approve. But apart from that, no, I didn't do anything that crossed the boundaries."

"_Aka-chin makes everything sound so confusing." _Murasakibara grumbled from the other line, as Akashi chuckled, glad that the giant came back to the dense, and baby-like center he knew.

"Is that so?" Akashi glanced at the rice cooker. "Well, Atsushi, I would talk to you some time later. I have something to take care of right now."

"_Mm. Bye, Aka-chin."_

Akashi put his phone down and opened the rice cooker. He scooped some hot rice into a bowl, and got out another pot. He put the rice in the pot, and opened a bottle of water that he bought and poured it into the pot slowly, until it was about an inch over the rice. He turned the stove on, as the water started to boil. He stirred it for about 15 minutes, and then poured the finished rice porridge into a small bowl. Akashi was glad that Hibari seemed to have a little more kitchenware than when he visited his house last time.

He put the bowl on a tray, and pulled out a spoon and walked towards the living room again. Hibari was already sleeping on the couch, as if nothing in the world could ever bother him. Akashi noticed that Hibari was a very light sleeper, so even at the smallest sounds he woke up – but now that he was sick, he seemed to be sleeping in a little more than usual. Akashi stared at the raven-haired boy's flushed face – because of the fever, of course – but Akashi couldn't help but still think that he looked quite… well, adorable, in a sense.

"Kyoya." Akashi whispered loudly, not wanting to startle the boy. Hibari groaned a little, twisting his body to the side. "I know you're tired, but you do need to consume something edible before eating your medicine. Taking pills with an empty stomach will only make you feel worse." Hibari stirred a little, as he finally lifted his left arm and sat up on the couch, his hair a little messy and his black shirt – in which was a little too big for him – falling down his shoulders, revealing his thin collarbone. Akashi froze for a while, and then regained his composure. _That was dangerous. I almost said my feelings aloud. _

Hibari picked up the spoon, and forcefully pushed the warm broth into his mouth. He rolled the food around in his mouth for a while, until he swallowed it down his sore throat. It was surprisingly delicious for just mere rice porridge, and Hibari was impressed – but of course, he was too prideful to say it directly to Akashi. _Prideful? He stole your first AND second kiss! Very prideful you are. _His thoughts snorted, as he sighed, massaging his temples. _And you call yourself a carnivore, Hibari Kyoya? Funny – because all I see is a sick, feverish herbivore being taken cared by an actual carnivore. _His thoughts unconsciously continued in his mind, as Hibari closed his eyes for a while and cleared up his mind.

He took a few more bites, until the bowl was empty. He actually wasn't hungry, but he couldn't help it because Akashi looked like he was about to bring another bowl if he didn't finished it. And of course, Hibari didn't really want another bowl. He put down his spoon and grunted, laying his head down on the cold table. He shivered a little at the cool texture, which he usually didn't notice, trying to get used to the feeling because he didn't want to move again. Akashi sighed as he put the tray back near the sink, and came back with a few pills and a cup of water. Hibari glared at him for a while, turning his head to the other side.

"Kyoya, if you don't eat them now, I am going to force you to eat them." Hibari groaned tiredly, only wishing that he wasn't sick. The (former) prefect raised his head and supported it with his right hand, trying to make the dizziness go away. He grabbed the cup of water, and gulped the medicine down in an instance. He put the cup down, as Akashi shrugged, satisfied.

"I, am definitely going back to my room. Seeing you makes me feel worse now." Hibari said groggily, his voice worn out. He clutched the couch next to him and stood up, the dizziness hitting him bad again. He grunted as he almost fell over again, until he caught the cushions of the couch and stopped himself – though barely. Akashi sighed, as he put a hand on Hibari's forehead.

"You're still too warm." The hetero-eyed captain scowled. "And can't you sometimes be honest and ask for help?" Hibari's eyes widened, as he tried to retort, but Akashi just simply picked the light boy up again. Hibari groaned, noticing that Akashi was doing this twice for the day.

Hibari snapped. "Akashi Seijuro, I can indeed walk by myself-"

"Sure you can, but at the same time you're risking the possibility of falling over your own feet about 8 times just to go to your room that is less than 10 meters away." Akashi glared at the boy, who was giving him a deadly look. "… And besides, I am worried of your current condition. Can you at least make me feel comfortable for a second?" Akashi grumbled, as Hibari's eyes widened a little. The raven sighed lightly, as Akashi put him down on the bed.

Akashi stared at the boy for a while, and then shrugged. "I will get you a new towel. Sleep." He said shortly. Normally, Hibari wouldn't have listened to this, but today he did – only because he knew that it was necessary in order to improve his current situation. He closed his eyes, as Akashi entered the room again with a wet towel. The red head placed it on the raven's forehead and closed the lights.

Hibari opened his eyes again, only to see Akashi still standing there in the doorway, staring at him. He narrowed his eyes. "What do you want now?" He asked, as Akashi smirked, shrugging. Then he looked up again and said,

"Would you be mad if I say you look cute when you're sick?"

Hibari's eyes widened, as he sat up quickly and threw a pillow at Akashi's face. Akashi smiled as he caught it with his hand, and Hibari threw him a meaningful look, his face still flushed. The towel was now on his blanket, as Hibari sighed and lied down again, putting the towel back on his forehead. Akashi chuckled, throwing the pillow back on the bed.

"Sleep well, Kyoya."

Akashi closed the door, as he cooked himself some rice and miso soup as well. He settled down on the table, picking up his phone to actually check the messages that Kise sent. He noticed it was mostly about how he was bored, or how Hibari was doing, or where Akashi was going to stay for the week… etc. Akashi put his phone down as he sipped the soup, holding the bowl in his hands. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already 10pm.

_10pm? It's almost as if I didn't do anything at all, and it's already 10 pm? I should really keep track of time… _He sighed, as he washed the dishes after he was finished. He pulled out his mass of textbooks that were stacked neatly in his bag, and flipped his math textbook and notebook open. He glanced at the material for a while, and then slapped it close after about 30 minutes.

Akashi headed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, getting ready to go to sleep as well. He decided to stay on the couch for the week, as it was equally comfortable as his bed at home. Just when he was about to lay down, he sat up again and stared at Hibari's bedroom. He opened the door, and frowned – only because Hibari wasn't sleeping.

"Kyoya?" He frowned, walking towards the boy. He found the boy shivering a little, his body curled up in a fetal position. The red head smirked, as the raven groaned, pulling the blanket closer to him. "Akashi Seijuro… go out." He mumbled, as Akashi shook his head.

"You should really stop overdoing stuff, Kyoya." Akashi said, as Hibari sat up slowly, glaring at the red head. "You're cold, aren't you?" Hibari scowled and looked away, not responding to the question. He certainly didn't want to admit the fact that he was indeed cold. "Then here's an easy way." Akashi smirked, climbing into bed as he threw Hibari's towel to the side. Hibari's eyes widened, as he backed away, not wanting to make any more physical contact with the red head than he already did for the day. However, with his fever still present, his body was still too weak to fully resist Akashi. Akashi pulled both of them down onto the mattress, and wrapped his arms around Hibari's small figure.

"Akashi Seijuro, I never said you could-"

"Oh come on, give me a chance." Akashi said, ruffling the raven's hair. "I've been wanting to do this for so long. It's only going to be today, anyways." Hibari growled a little, wanting to pull away, but Akashi's arms remained wrapped around his body. Hibari finally gave in after a few twists and pushes, staying still.

"I really like you, Kyoya." Akashi whispered into Hibari's ear, as Hibari didn't say anything.

Though, for the first time throughout the whole day, Hibari wasn't cold.

**End of chapter.**

**Hello guys, thanks for being patient with me. Chapter 5 of Possessive is finally up! I am slightly worried that I only got to the fever thing when I'm at Chapter 5 – since I am planning to end this story at like Chapter 15, and I still have a lot to explain… I have plots planned out considering the Vongola Famiglia, and Akashi's father, etc… Including an epilogue… but oh well. I really want to write smut SO BAD, but apparently I am underage. Unless any of you are volunteering to write it for me here… oh well, can't help that.**

**Personally, I didn't enjoy writing this chapter because of the feeling that everything was escalating at a fast pace, and I wasn't being detailed enough unlike my previous chapters… but that might just be my own thoughts. I just want to hear all of your opinions about this chapter – because there was a LOT of interaction and romantic stuff (?) going on over there… especially the appearance of a really uke-ish Hibari. Now that was fun to write.**

**Other than that, I am glad you guys all enjoyed my previous chapter, and I want to thank all of you for your continuous support. And… here comes the preview.**

**PREVIEW: POSSESSIVE CHAPTER 6!**

"**Akashi, if someone spots you two together right now, they will mistake you guys completely for a couple. Just saying."**

"**Aka-chin, I know you're trustworthy so I am letting you have Hiba-chin, but if something happens to him, I'm going to make sure you don't approach him again. Even if it's Aka-chin, I will stop you."**

"**Kyoya, I noticed that you're surprisingly submissive to me nowadays."**

"**I'm only doing this, because it's you, Akashi Seijuro."**

"**Hibari, what's this ring?"**

"**Seijuro… it just might be that Hibari Kyoya might be a part of the mafia… and out of all the mafias he could be a part of, I think he is a part of Vongola."**

**The Generation of Miracles visit Akashi and Hibari on the last day of the holiday-ish week, and decide to stay over for the day. But what happens is another deep kiss between two boys, and Akashi finding out about Hibari's true identity. Akashi is fine with it, but the problem is… STAY TUNED FOR POSSESSIVE: CHAPTER 6!**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"_I will love you no matter who you really are. Being alone is lonely, after all." –Unknown_

"Kyoya, wake up." Akashi grunted, as he tapped Hibari's shoulder. It's been 5 days since the red head had been staying at the boy's house. He had rather gotten used to the routine, and he could quite predict when and what Hibari will do every hour. Hibari's daily schedule was quite simple – he woke up pretty late, (he grew to be a heavy sleeper on weekends, as he wakes up very early for his own good during weekdays) and rarely ate anything. Akashi actually counted – and it turned out that during the 6 days of his stay, Hibari ate less than 5 times. In which, Akashi was extremely bothered with. The human body needed calcium, protein, a good amount of all vitamins, and yet the raven haired boy so casually ignored all this, as if his diet was perfectly normal.

"Akashi, go away…" Hibari groaned, turning to the side. Akashi sighed, deciding he liked the helpless side of the boy when he was sick, rather than is resistant, usual self. Akashi flung the blanket and pillows out of the way, as Hibari groaned even more, curling into a fetal position. "Kyoya, please understand that it's way past the afternoon right now, and in a few minutes, Daiki and the others are coming. You said that it was fine, though it was going to be crowded, remember?" Hibari's eyes opened a little, now regretting the fact that he made such a careless decision. He then glared at Akashi, attempting to grab at his pillow again, but Akashi pulled away, and clutched Hibari's arm and forced him to sit up. Which, would've been hard if Hibari was as heavy as a normal high school student, but Hibari, really, was lighter than a middle school girl in his opinion – so it gave him no problem.

"Kyoya, if you don't wake up right now, I'm going to kiss you. I'm serious here." Akashi said, his eyebrows raised, still holding Hibari's arm tightly. Hibari growled as he stood up on his feet and pulled his arm away from the red head. Akashi smirked, as Hibari glared at him meaningfully, tugging his long sleeved sweatshirt back into place, smoothing out the creases a little. "You're such a pain, Akashi Seijuro. I should've just let you sleep outside." Akashi chuckled a little, at the raven's harsh response. "Again, Kyoya, I know where you keep your spare key." Hibari sighed, taking off his shirt, revealing his thin body without any fat visible to the human eye at all. Akashi sighed, closing his eyes and opening them again. "Can you please not do that in front of me, Kyoya? It makes me…" _Aroused. _Akashi silently finished in his mind, as Hibari gave him a questioning glance, but didn't say anything as he changed his pants as well. Akashi finally exited the room, deciding that if he saw more, he wasn't going to be able to control his lust.

His phone beeped, and Akashi held the device up in front of his eyes as he turned it on. It was from Midorima. Akashi scanned the message a little, and then quickly typed a reply. It was a simple question about where was the exact location of the flat. Akashi gently pressed the "Send" button and closed his phone, as Hibari yawned and opened his room door tiredly. Akashi glanced at the boy, and observed him head to toe. He was now in a short sleeved white T-shirt, and long, loose pants which were black. Akashi noticed that Hibari's casual attire was usually a mixture of black, white, or gray. In which, Akashi didn't care much about, because he never cared about what the boy wore – it all looked perfectly fine on him after all.

"Why did I allow those herbivores to visit my house again?" Hibari grumbled a little, as he slumped down on the couch and poured himself a glass of water, and stood up again as he walked to the bathroom in his slippers and pulled out his toothbrush. Akashi shrugged, flipping the page of his textbook as he scanned through the algebraic equations spread in front of him. He heard rhythmic patterns of the toothbrush, as Akashi thought about when Hibari permitted the sleepover of the Miracles. Really, Midorima and Aomine preferred staying at home, but Kise had dragged them into the mess, and they were now in a situation where nothing was preventable.

Akashi slapped the book close, as he leaned behind on the couch. "Well, I remember you hardly listening then. You were so concentrated reading an e-mail from this… what was his name? Sawada… ah, yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You were mumbling something about omnivores and missions and all those unauthentic nonsense, so of course, your memories about this topic's discussion should be rather… ah, vague, I say." Akashi smiled a little, as Hibari grunted, turning off the lights of the bathroom.

"Well, I _sincerely _apologize, but I have my own personal business to deal with once or twice a month. I've gotten involved into this haphazard conflicted nonsense, and now-" Hibari stopped himself from saying any more. _Well, it's not good to tell Akashi about the mafia yet, I suppose. If it wasn't all the omnivore's herbivorous rules and policies, there would be no need for me to be so secretive. _Hibari groaned, as Akashi narrowed his eyes and stared at the raven for a while, but didn't question him of his abrupt pause while retorting.

"Well, I suppose. Everyone has their own matters to deal with once in a while, and I see no problem with that. It's hardly surprising, really. I think it's rather rational. We are humans, we contain secrets, sometimes… rather dirty ones, but I can relate. Don't explain yourself if you don't feel the need of it." Akashi responded, his eyes now focused on a new piece of text as he read the new article his phone was showing. Hibari shrugged. "I never planned on explaining myself, Akashi." Hibari replied shortly, as Akashi chuckled a little, as the raven sat down next to him on the small couch.

Akashi stared at the boy for a while, looking away from his phone as he dropped his hand on his lap. Hibari was reading a textbook, making sure he wasn't behind anything – basically because he rarely listened to the lectures teachers gave him. He knew all the information they were providing in class, so he never felt the need to read the textbooks, but he decided it was better than staring into nothing. Akashi observed the boy closely, and then suddenly, snatched the book away and leaned into the raven haired boy, soon pulling him down on the cushion. Hibari frowned as he stared up at the red head, who was looking down at him in a rather lustful manner.

"Akashi, what-"

Akashi shortened the distance immediately, and crashed his own lips into Hibari's. Hibari's eyes widened at the sudden action – it's been a while since Akashi had kissed him after all – he kissed him a few days ago (not mentioned in actual chapters, but yes, Akashi kissed him more than once while he was staying over.) and then they rarely made physical contact after that. Akashi literally lied down on top of the boy, pushing his lips against the raven's, until they were out of breath. Hibari panted, and then turned his head to the side. "What are you doing-" "I want to kiss you until my want is fulfilled, before Shintaro and the others arrive." Akashi replied quickly, as he leaned back down before Hibari could even fully recover from the previous one. This time Akashi forced Hibari's mouth open and slid his tongue easily into the hot cavern, as Hibari grunted a little at the feeling pooling beneath him.

"Aka-" Before Hibari could mutter another word, Akashi leaned in more and nibbled on Hibari's earlobe, which made the raven frown in displeasure – though when the nibbles got more intense, he started to moan a little. Akashi smirked, as he lightly planted a kiss on the boy's forehead, and then concentrated on the lips again. "Kyoya, do you know that you sound really cute when you moan?" Hibari flushed as he heard the red head say so. He finally pulled away and wiped his lips, his face still dark in embarrassment. Akashi chuckled, and then said,

"Kyoya, do you know that you're surprisingly submissive to me nowadays?" Hibari scowled, as Akashi pulled him into his embrace. Hibari struggled to escape, but Akashi's arms were strong – and furthermore, Akashi was still bigger than him in both height and size. He sighed, and then finally gave in. He attempted to punch the red head in the face, but decided to go against that idea. His house was oddly cold, and Akashi was warm – so really, it kind of felt good. Akashi nuzzled into the boy for a while, until the doorbell rang noisily. Akashi finally let go of the boy, as Hibari just leaned back on the couch, as Akashi opened the front door. The Miracles were all standing in front of the door, each a small bag in their hands.

"Long time no see, Shintaro, Atsushi, Daiki, Tetsuya, and…" Akashi frowned, wondering who he was forgetting. Kise pouted, hinting his presence. Akashi nodded. "And Ryouta." Kise plopped his shoes off as he ran into the house. "Hibaricchi! I missed you so much! Did you want to see me too? I guess not, but well… oh wow, for living alone, your house is surprisingly neat." Kise blabbered on, as Midorima grunted, annoyed.

"Kise, stop getting all excited about ordinary materials. It's clearly normal for one completely rational being to live and sleep in a neat house – don't jumble up everyone's life styles and then fuse it with yours, or compare and contrast it with your own department." Midorima remarked, as Kise huffed. "Midorimacchi is always so mean." Aomine laughed. "But always proving to be correct." "Eh? Aominecchi, don't go making his pride ricochet in the air!"

"My pride is doing what now?" Midorima glared, as Murasakibara yawned at his side, casually sitting down next to Hibari. The giant was more than aware of the structure of the house, because it wasn't his first time visiting the flat. Whenever him and his family came down for a trip to Kyoto, his family would rent a hotel, and he would come to sleep and Hibari's house – mainly because his family was all rather tall, and they didn't want to get two rooms. So usually, Murasakibara was forced to sleep at Hibari's, and not like the giant had a problem with it – he thought it was quite fortunate, because Hibari didn't care what he ate.

Murasakibara threw a glance at Hibari, who was remaining silent, as the other Miracles talked to Akashi. Something was going on about Kuroko and Kagami, though the giant didn't know what – and really, didn't care much. "Hiba-chin, your face looks red." Hibari jumped a little, as Murasakibara tilted his head to the side questioningly. "It's nothing." Hibari replied quietly, as Murasakibara frowned. He doubted that really, and he could even quite imagine what happened, but decided to not say anything. "Is that so… well, if Hiba-chin says so, then I guess it _is_ nothing." Murasakibara just shrugged, as Hibari twitched uncomfortably. He touched his earlobe a little, and noticed it still had the light bite mark. Hibari cursed Akashi under his breath, as he fiddled with the soft skin, and then put his finger down.

"Eh~? Akashicchi, you've been staying here for a week? Seriously? You can't be! That's why you said we couldn't come over last time? That's so mean-"

"Now, Kise-kun, I bet Akashi-kun had his own reasons. And furthermore, it's rude to invite someone to a house which isn't yours. It's Hibari-kun's house, therefore it's always right to ask of his opinions first." Kuroko said, as Kise pouted a little, as Aomine shrugged, as if he didn't mind. "Though, what kind of innocent room is this? How can there be no gravure magazines at all?" Aomine said, as he glanced around the house, as Hibari glared at the tanned male. "I was joking, man. You're intense. Same as Midorima and Akashi." The male grumbled, rolling his eyes, unaware of the scissor that was being aimed at him.

"Did you know, Aomine, that my lucky item today was a pocket knife?" Aomine sat up straight at Midorima's cold expression, and the scissor that trimmed the side of his hair once again. "I… uh… deeply apologize. You know I was joking right?" Aomine gulped, as Akashi gave him a look. "Say another word about you and your magazines, and I will make sure to pass on the message to your coach – about doubling your training menu." Aomine opened his mouth to retort. "But-" "Triple." Aomine finally closed his mouth.

"Also, Aomine-kun, not everyone keeps magazines like that in their house." Kuroko quietly added, as Aomine glared at the boy. Kise snickered a little, earning a painful punch from the tanned male. Akashi glanced at Hibari, who was talking to Murasakibara. He shrugged, as he changed the topic. "How long did it take all of you to come here?" he asked, as the Miracles glanced at one another. "Well," Midorima started, fixing his glasses. "It all really varied. Me, Kuroko, and Aomine met at the station, and at the next one we met Kise. At the first carriage we met Murasakibara – who apparently was on the train for an additional 3 hours ahead of us from Akita. It took approximately 2 hours for the 4 of us, except Murasakibara, who took about 5." Akashi nodded.

"It was tiring, Aka-chin. You should move to somewhere closer." Murasakibara whined a little. "I ate too many snacks on the way, so the lady in charge of snack told me to stop ordering them in the end." Akashi chuckled, at the rather expected scenario. "I apologize, Atsushi. However, my father's business is held here, and I can't move away." Murasakibara groaned a little, making Akashi chuckle even more.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. I will just have to come to see Hiba-chin as well." Murasakibara shrugged. Aomine, who was carefully listening to this, suddenly butted in. "So, Akashi, developed any feelings for Hibari yet? He's your cheesy first kiss thing, after all." He snickered, smirking, as Akashi coughed a little, as Hibari jumped, choking on his water. Akashi carefully managed to remain calm, as Hibari glared, wondering if he should just reach for his tonfas and throw them at Aomine, whether it was violating Vongola's rules or whatnot.

"Daiki. I believe I told you that me and Kyoya weren't-" Before Akashi could explain the truth of their relationship – well, it wasn't exactly the truth, because what he was about to confess was just a simple lie. "Yeah, _very believable. _You think I didn't catch you glancing at Hibari just now, when he was talking to Murasakibara? Funny, Akashi, I never thought you were into guys, but I guess you are." Akashi was at loss for words for the first time in his whole life, not knowing how respond any further.

"Daiki, please, just-"

"Actually," Midorima let out a small cough to alert his presence. "I was curious about that particular fact as well. Akashi, no matter how much try to deny it, your feelings are a little too visible. And here I thought you were the one to keep a straight poker face all the time. Midorima said quietly, as Akashi gave a look at the former vice captain. "Well, in a sense, it may not be the fact that you are into Hibari – you are just into guys. Which I noticed over the past years I have been with you – yes, you are definitely more of the guy type than the girl ones. Which, isn't that odd, because well, I know a few upperclassmen on my team that are indeed deeply affectionate with one another." Midorima explained carefully, trying to sound as unromantic and logical as possible.

"Does that thing apply to you as well, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked quietly, as the green head glared at the boy. "Kuroko, do not interfere me with such things. Your questions are bothersome." The green head replied, as Kuroko shrugged a little. "And well, truthfully, I will be honest and bold. For the past few days, if I see you two at the burger shop or anything, and I didn't know the both of you, I would probably presume you two are a couple." Hibari choked again, as Murasakibara patted his back a little to offer help, and Akashi narrowed his eyes a little. "And really, I don't mind about that particular point, Akashi. I am not trying to insult your sexuality here."

"Well, of course. From what I heard while I was watching the Shutoku and Rakuzan match last year, it seems like you and Takaocchi were-" Before Kise could even finish his sentence, Midorima cut him off as he continued. "However, Akashi, don't you think you're overlooking one element?" the green head paused for a while, as the tension in the room increased dramatically, though all of them were silent. "Your father, Akashi. What will you do if he notices?"

Akashi sighed lightly. He was also taking that into consideration. His father was a strict man – he didn't allow any wrong affairs between people. And he wanted a heir as well, to be specific, he wanted a son to take after Akashi's place, after Akashi was in his position. Therefore, this meant he had to be forced into engagement with some odd female from another family – and Akashi couldn't help but follow his father's will. "I know." Akashi responded shortly. "I will do something about father, I guess. Though I find the percentage of convincing highly improbable."

"You will be locked up in your house if he notices, I'm sure, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said quietly once again. Akashi knew this – that this was indeed true. His father would not allow him to exit the house, before Akashi confirms the facts with his own mouth – that he was indeed not gay, that he would engage with some other woman, that he wouldn't pay attention to males, and probably Hibari would be forced to move as well. His father would do anything do satisfy himself and his own needs. Then, Akashi frowned. _I wonder what Hibari's father would think. If his father and mine come into an argument or agreement… well, I guess then that will be what will determine my fate. I have no control about that. However… _Akashi glanced at Hibari, who had now resumed into talking to Murasakibara. _He is a little too hard to give up, now._

Murasakibara frowned at Akashi, who seemed to be in deep thought. Finally, he stood up, and tapped the red head's shoulder. "Aka-chin, can I talk to you for a while?" Akashi frowned, as Aomine rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. I thought we were moving onto the serious parts. And it's so rare to see Akashi so cornered, too-" Kuroko elbowed Aomine in to stomach, as tanned male yelped. "Tetsu!" Kuroko gave Aomine a look. "It's not good to toy and make fun of other people's situations, Aomine-kun. And furthermore, Akashi-kun was our teammate." Aomine groaned a little, as Akashi stood up and walked outside with Murasakibara. It was a bit chilly because it was nearing dawn, but Akashi and Murasakibara stayed in their positions nevertheless.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss with me, Atsushi?" Akashi started the conversation first, as the giant didn't seem to know where to start. Murasakibara didn't say anything for a while, until he looked up and now dark sky, and spoke. "You see, Aka-chin, me and Hiba-chin were very close in relationship matters for cousins." Akashi nodded, listening. "I often visited him while he was in Tokyo with his parents. And really, at that time I just thought he was a normal student. Hiba-chin had an odd side, but he was ok, after all." Akashi waited for the giant to continue.

"All I want to say is, Aka-chin, Hiba-chin… where Hiba-chin is involved with, isn't exactly a world anyone will able to be accept easily. You might be able to, Aka-chin, and I believe it wouldn't be very challenging for you to do so, seeing how much you seem to like Hiba-chin, now at this point." Murasakibara continued slowly, as Akashi frowned a little. "You are very broad in your words, Atsushi. I guess you can't give a more detailed explanation?" Murasakibara shrugged. "Not right now. That's not my story to tell." "Is… that so."

"But Aka-chin," Murasakibara said again, "You need to deal with a lot of matters – well, you will have to deal with them in the future, if you really decide to like Hiba-chin." Akashi scowled at this, and looked up at the purple head. The giant seemed quite serious. "And so, if you don't have that much of the courage to muster up and accept those challenges, then I prefer you staying away from Hiba-chin, Aka-chin." Murasakibara intoned, staring at Akashi straight in the eye. Akashi never knew Murasakibara could look so intimidating for once – and usually, the giant never was serious about anything he talked about. "I am only Hiba-chin's cousin, so I know I don't exactly have the right to… the right to interfere with his personal issues. But I don't like people who hurt Hiba-chin. If someone hurts him, physically or mentally, I would go to that person and crush them. I won't hold back, even if it's you, Aka-chin." Murasakibara concluded, glancing at the red head, who just remained silent.

Finally, Akashi spoke up. "You have something deeply mistaken there, Atsushi." Akashi said, earning a questioning glance from the purple headed giant. "Firstly, I don't just like Hibari – I love him very much. I never experienced such strong feelings for anyone ever in my whole life, and that's why I will do anything to make him my very own." Murasakibara raised his left brow. "Secondly, I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt Kyoya either. Nor forgive anyone who does so to him." Akashi responded firmly, as Murasakibara blinked a little at this.

"Heh. I think this is why Aka-chin is worth being loyal to." Murasakibara shrugged, as he walked towards the door again. Akashi let out a light chuckle.

"Thank you, Atsushi."

They both went back in, and they noticed that the group was talking in a rather intense manner about something, and obviously Hibari was trying to explain himself, only to fail.

"So, what is this ring?" He could hear Kise question repeatedly in an impatient way, as the rest of the Miracles surrounded him – well, it was more like Aomine and Kise were annoying the prefect with a small ring in their hands, and Kuroko and Midorima trying to get them to stop. Akashi frowned, as he saw the metal ring with a small symbol in front of it. Quickly, Murasakibara stepped in, and shooed them away.

"It's not his – it's Aunt Atsuko (Hibari's mother)'s ring. She left it at Hiba-chin's house, and it's not much of a big deal to make a fuss about. So Ki-chin and Mine-chin, move away." Murasakibara said, as Akashi frowned, reading the small words printed on the metal ring.

_Vongola._

**THE NEXT DAY, WITH AKASHI, BACK AT HIS OWN HOUSE…**

As school resumed again, Akashi and his teammates started practicing together in the gym as usual, with Hibari waiting for him. They walked home together as usual, and Akashi gave him a small kiss before they parted ways. Hibari punched his shoulder meaningfully, though not very hard. Akashi chuckled as he went back home, and sat in front of his computer, only to notice there was a new e-mail from his cousin working in SKY Ent., Akashi Mihae.

_**Seijuro, it's me again. I hope you didn't forget about me, after all the information I provided to you. Well, I just came across some… well, some troubling information, while sorting out the files of my boss, Hibari Takuya. I went into his office to fetch the notes Tanaka-san, my friend at work, asked me to get for her, so I did – only to see a bunch of sheets printed with the sign of Vongola on boss' desk. The office was empty, so I quickly exited it, and immediately started my research on the connections between Vongola and SKY Ent., and here is what I found.**_

_**Firstly, Hibari Takuya was friends with Sawada Ieyasu, who is the boss of a group named CEDEF. It actually turns out that according to the family blood line, Takuya-san was supposed to receive the seat as a boss – but instead, gave it to Sawada Ieyasu, who was his close friend and comrade at the time. Takuya-san, as you know, creates his own company at a young age of 22. Just to add, CEDEF is Vongola's well, kind of like supporting system, and Vongola, as you know, is a mafia family – the most powerful and influential mafia family in the entire world.**_

_**Secondly, Sawada Ieyasu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, becomes Vongola Tenth, somehow, as all the heirs were assassinated or murdered in unfortunate accidents. You might wonder how this is related to you, but here's how it goes. Every mafia Family has 7 guardians, specifically, Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Mist, and Cloud. It turns out that Sawada Tsunayoshi's cloud guardian was Hibari Kyoya, Hibari Takuya's son. Coincidence or not, I don't know. But soon after this, Vongola and CEDEF secretly have been providing their strength to Takuya to increase the strength of his company. This is how SKY Ent. was able to survive, even when they cut off all the connections with other companies.**_

_**So what I want to tell you is, Seijuro, I don't know your relationship between that Hibari Kyoya and you, but I recommend you not to get so close to him. Our family has always been touchy with these kinds of topics, Seijuro. Especially your father, Uncle Yuuta, was always so strict. Right relationships, proper education, and not getting involved with the wrong side of the world. That's the rule of the Akashi family. Please, Seijuro, I only met you face-to-face once, but you are my cousin, and I do deeply care about you. Don't set Uncle Yuuta off. I don't want you to be locked up in a room, or be held down by guards until you make up your mind. You know that Uncle is that strict enough, that he will even beat you up until you make him satisfied. Please, make the right choices.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mihae**_

Akashi reread the last paragraph over and over again repeatedly, and sighed heavily. He didn't like the fact that he was worrying his cousin, or the fact that everyone seemed to be discussing the topic about him and his father, and what will happen to him when his father indeed becomes aware of his relationship with Hibari. In which, Akashi himself was worrying over as well, and like he said, taking it into deep consideration. His father was indeed a tough obstacle and wall between his relationship and affectionate feelings towards the boy. Even if Hibari's father was ok with it, his father wouldn't be, and that wouldn't be a pretty sight. Furthermore, he couldn't get Hibari involved into his family business. That will just simply be downright rude.

He picked up his phone, and stared at his home picture. Then he unlocked the screen, and pressed some numbers into his phone. It rang exactly 3 times, before the latter answered his call.

"_Akashi?"_

Akashi felt weird, as soon as he heard the cold but oddly attractive voice on the other line. Yes, he had done it – he dialed Hibari's number, unable to hold it back. And well, he also couldn't help but think that that phone call, for some reason, was going to be the last proper conversation they would have. He didn't know why – it was just one of these instincts and intuitions he couldn't push away.

"Kyoya, it's me." Akashi responded, his voice dry. Hibari paused and remained silent on the other line, before opening his mouth again.

"_Why did you call me this late? We do still have school tomorrow, as a matter of fact." _

Akashi tried to push down the heavy sigh that was tickling his throat. "I'm sorry. I was just… I was wondering if we had a science test tomorrow. I wasn't paying attention in class today, so well." Hibari seemed to be frowning on the other line, as he knew that Akashi had been focusing on the material they were learning that day more than anyone – therefore he should definitely know whether they had a test or a quiz the next day, or whatnot.

"… _No. Is that all you have to say?"_

Akashi didn't want to end the call. But he knew that Hibari was clearly tired that day so he just sighed lightly and shook his head. "Yes. Sorry for bothering you, Kyoya."

"_Hn."_

The line went dead, as Akashi massaged his temples.

Suddenly, the door slammed opened, as Akashi jumped on his chair and scowled, unconsciously getting into his Judo fighting stance. He was surprised when he realized it was one of the secret agents of his father. "Takeuchi? What are you doing here?"

The man cleared his throat. "Yuuta-sama ordered us to take you to the Akashi manor. My deepest apologies, Seijuro-sama, but you will need to come with us for the night." Akashi groaned, wondering why bad intuitions of something was always right. And when he meant always, he sincerely meant always.

"What did he say if I refuse?" Akashi questioned, as Takeuchi fixed his glasses. "He said to take you by force. It seems like he has some serious matter to discuss with you for the night. And honestly, I do not know more. It would be better to check it for yourself, Akashi-sama." The man said, as Akashi sighed heavily, and forced himself to walk outside and get into the parked car behind the department.

They went for about twenty minutes, until they were now standing in front of Akashi manor, where his father stayed. Akashi walked towards his father's office, as Takeuchi followed him – in which, Akashi presumed, was to make sure he didn't escape or anything. It was expected from his sharp and cold father. He knocked on the door lightly. "Father, it's Seijuro." A gruff voice told him enter, as Akashi gulped a little as he turned the doorknob. A red haired man was sitting on a chair – and really, that was the only resemblance between the man and Akashi and the male. The red hair and the red eyes – the rest, Akashi all inherited from his mother. Akashi closed the door behind him, and sat on the chair in front of his father's desk.

"I think you might be aware of the fact why you are here right now, Seijuro."

Akashi inhaled a little, as he faced his father in the eye. "It would be very kind of you if you just explain it to me father-"

"Seijuro." The man cut off, his expression rather dark – darker than when Akashi wouldn't finish the assignments he gave as he wished when he was a young boy. "You should know better. I heard you see, from Hotaru, Mihae's sister, that Mihae was researching about a boy named Hibari Kyoya. Turns out that he goes to your school, and furthermore, you asked Mihae in private to research about him and his family. I ordered my men to keep an eye on you and that boy. And what I heard was very… displeasing." Akashi Yuuta, growled, as Akashi turned away.

"Explain yourself, right now, Aka- no, let me just call you an ungrateful child." Yuuta glared, as he gripped the handle of his hair tightly. "What have you done to taint our family name, and furthermore,

"What is your relationship with him?"

**End of chapter.**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. But well, Akashi has a lot to explain there. As some of you may have noticed without much difficulty, yes, Akashi Yuuta is the main antagonist in this story. He would be against the relationship of Akashi, his son, and Hibari, and well, will torture both Hibari and Akashi, trying to make Akashi change his mind. In which… will the Vongola, the GoM, and Hibari Takuya himself just sit around and watch once they get to know about this?**

**Now, I will give you guys a choice. Each choice will lead to the same ending, just with different chapters and amount of suspense and dramatic scenes, with more romantic affection between our couple. **

**So first. Would you want Hibari to be tortured (physically and mentally, yes, I did say they would be tortured, didn't I?) and Akashi saving him,**

**OR,**

**Akashi getting abused by his own father because of his own selfish wishes, and Hibari saving him?**

**If you want Hibari being tortured, please say 1 in the reviews, or just say so. If you want Akashi, then say 2. I don't plan on putting a poll up for this, so please, review if you have a desired chapter. By the way, I did say that the romantic affection between the two will differ greatly in each choice, so choose wisely.**

**Also, this is just a simple question:**

**Would you guys like me to add a small lemon scene in the very end? I can't do a big one, going into everything, but I can to a small… ahem, smexy lemon scene in the end. I did get older a few days ago, so… yeah. **

**Lets move onto the preview, then…**

**PREVIEW: POSSESSIVE, CHAPTER 7!**

"**Father, please, just stop this. You know it isn't right."**

"**I will do anything to change your mind, Seijuro. I won't even treat you as a son anymore."**

"**Hibari, just don't talk to me any more, please."**

"**Akashi, I did like you."**

"**Please, father…"**

"**You are disgusting. Out of my way."**

**With Akashi's father getting hold of Akashi and Hibari's relationship, the two aren't safe any more. Akashi can't go to school any further, and Akashi Yuuta is actually planning something even more cruel for the boys… just how far will this act go? STAY TUNED FOR POSSESSIVE: CHAPTER 7!**

**~Meiko~ (Yes, I changed my username.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**QUICK NOTE: This chapter would be better to concentrate emotionally if you hear the music accompaniment. The name of the song is Ama no Jaku. Go to YouTube and type in the song, "Ama no Jaku Kuroko", and click on the first video – or the one that is uploaded by a user, Savia Chan. If the song ends while you are still reading, simply replay the song. The song is AkaKuro, but all the same a good song for this chapter. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 7**

"_I can't touch you, I can't hug you, I can't kiss you, but I will always love you. Even if this world falls apart, I will always love you. Always." –Unknown_

Akashi felt his blood run cold through his body, and the color slowly draining from his face. His throat was already dry that he was suspicious that we would be able to speak, and his legs were shaking uncontrollably, as if they didn't know what to do. His expression, however, remained rather composed and calm – the red head was considerably used to his father intimidating him like this, after all. But this time, he didn't know how long he would last like this. He just knew, that he was close to losing it, as his father's gaze concentrated on him.

"Seijuro." Akashi Yuuta growled. "I asked you a question. And yes, I expect your answer today." The male seemed to be growing impatient, and Akashi himself knew that it wasn't going to be long before his father's endurance on this certain topic would run out in a flash. He knew he needed to think quick. He needed to think of an answer that wouldn't harm Hibari as much as possible. Akashi opened his mouth to speak. He knew lies would be ineffective at this point. All he could do was give a satisfactory answer.

"We..." Akashi hesitated. "No, I had… feelings, for him father." He replied quietly, and his father remained silent for a while. "And?" Akashi gulped. "He was a new student that came to our school this year and… I… I guess you call it lust. I wanted… to become close to him." He finished, as Akashi Yuuta closed his eyes, and then opened it again. His eyes were red, just like his son. "Do you know what this means, Akashi Seijuro?" Akashi nodded his head slowly. "It's… tainting… the Akashi family name, father. A disgrace, to be specific, as our family never allowed homosexual relationships or anything in the range." Akashi Yuuta grunted quietly.

"You know so well. And yet, you still broke the rules." The elder paused. "You never did so. You always followed me like a good boy. And this Hibari Kyoya made you change your obedient mind." Akashi twitched a little, as Yuuta leaned back on his chair. "That boy, he should be the son of that great CEO of SKY Ent. or something, and yet his parents allow him to be so… what would you call it? Lowly? Disgraceful? Waspish?" As the words of insult exited the male's lips, Akashi unconsciously felt rage build up inside him. Hibari wasn't any of those. Hibari was Hibari. "Well, their family matters are important in this case as well, as I heard that that family's Hibari Takuya has some odd connections with the… other world. And associating with a boy related to that sinful place…" Akashi Yuuta glowered dangerously. "Seijuro, do you know how many of the rules you have broken until now?"

Akashi didn't respond. He knew. He knew how many rules he broke. Normally, he would've thought breaking those assigned sets of policies was an absurd thing to do, and he would be living his own life as a high schooler, and the heir of the Akashi Family. But after he met Hibari, he knew he himself had changed. He didn't care about breaking the rules anymore. He wanted to be free from that small room where he was locked up in by his father, and wanted to undo the restraints all over his body. And he succeeded for a while, at least partially. He knew his father would again lock him up in that imaginary small room one day. But even so, he loved Hibari. The raven's existence was just that important to him now, and he didn't plan on giving the boy up. At least, not this easily.

"Seijuro." Akashi Yuuta growled again. "Do you hear me? You broke the rules. You tainted the proud family name because of your selfish decisions." The red head didn't reply again. The older man, knowing that he himself was too enraged and annoyed to continue a proper conversation, waved the boy away. "Go, Seijuro. I will let you free for now. Until I call you again, I don't want to see you in front of me at all. I suggest you say farewell to your slutty little Hibari as well. You won't be meeting him again." Akashi Yuuya turned his back against Akashi, and Akashi exited the room without a word.

He slammed the door behind him, as gritted his teeth. _Farewell? It's me who decides what to do and whatnot. And yet… _Akashi sighed. He always was useless against his father. He tried a few times to step up for himself, trying to prove that he was right. However, always, he couldn't win his father. It was always like that. His father, when he knew that his son wouldn't go down verbally, he pressed him down physically. And obviously, how much Akashi had tried to resist with all the martial arts he had studied himself, he could win against a group of about 50 men who stood about 30 centimeters above him.

He walked outside of the mansion and checked his watch. It was over midnight. He wondered if Hibari would be awake. _Farewell… _He mumbled to himself as he walked past the now dimly lit streets, still in his loose night clothes. It didn't help that his phone was running out of battery, and he was a little too far away from his original apartment.

"Seijuro-sama." Behind him, there stood Yamato, another servant of the Akashi family line that had been supporting them for a long time. "Yamato." Akashi nodded tiredly, as he stared at the street lights for a while, and then turned towards the middle-aged man. "What is it?" Yamato handed him an old-fashioned phone. "I heard the story from Master Yuuta. You are quite in a pinch, aren't you, Seijuro-sama?" Akashi glanced at the device in front of him, and then looked at the man in confusion. "This is the last act of kindness I can show to you, Seijuro-sama. I was ordered to not help you from Master Yuuta, but a boy your age always needs to free, unrestrained." The man paused, his expression softening. "You want to talk with that lad, don't you?" Akashi gulped, and mumbled a word of thanks as he held the phone in his hands and pressed the buttons, biting his lip. He had to wait for a while, until Hibari picked up the phone with a groggy voice.

"_Hibari Kyoya here."_

Akashi remained silent. _"Hello?" _ Hibari asked, as if he was immensely annoyed on the opposite line. Akashi didn't exactly blame him; Hibari slept considerably early on weekdays, and besides it was late after all. "It's me." Akashi said shortly, as Hibari frowned. _"Akashi?" _Akashi sighed, as he gripped the phone a little tighter before continuing to talk. "Kyoya." Akashi said slowly, inhaling the dusty air in the atmosphere. "Listen. I don't have much time right now." Hibari frowned on the other line. He noticed that Akashi sounded… off. "Forget everything I said to you. Forget everything we did. Forget it. We were nothing to one another. We don't know eachother from now on. We are nothing." Akashi said in a monotone voice, as Hibari listened, wondering what this was about again.

"_Akashi?"_ Hibari whispered on the other line, but Akashi remained silent for a while. _This isn't what I had in mind. This isn't what I wanted to happen. _Akashi thought helplessly, as he said his last sentence before he hung up, in a raspy voice. "I'm sorry, Hibari Kyoya." The line ended, as Hibari stared at the speaker of his phone. He couldn't exactly comprehend what he heard right away. He twitched, as he remembered what Akashi had told him.

_Forget everything 'I' said to you. Forget everything 'we' did. 'We' were nothing to one another. 'We' don't know eachother from now on._

'_We' are 'nothing'._

Hibari leaned on the wall as he sat on the floor of his room. What was this? Rejection? Something as herbivorous – he would usually care less about it. Hibari wondered, if they were even that close enough to group them together in a sentence. They weren't separate individuals, but a 'we'. _What were we, exactly? _Hibari thought, at this abrupt message of the red head. He couldn't understand. Akashi left his house fine the other day, and nothing seemed to be wrong. Their last phone call a few hours ago… that was a rather odd one, indeed, but Hibari paid no attention.

"We are nothing you say, Akashi…" Hibari whispered. "Then does that mean we were something before?" The past times flashed by in his mind, as Hibari was reminded of all the things Akashi did and said. Basketball Practice. A Sleepover. A Kiss. Arising Feelings. _It was you, who started everything – to make it serious enough to make it develop our relationship into 'something' and now you are telling me to forget all that? You are ignorant, Akashi Seijuro. Not to mention, irresponsible. Once a feeling materializes… you can't make it perish. _Hibari didn't know why, but he could feel the insides of his stomach twisting in an almost painful behavior. He felt the pain creeping up to his chest, and soon moving through his whole body.

He felt empty. He felt lost. He couldn't move for some reason, as he just sat there, not knowing what to do next. He stared at the photo that was placed on the far corner of his desk. One was a picture of the Vongola. Another was the one where he took with the Generation of Miracles. As usual, Hibari stood in the far left of the picture, while everyone crowded up in the center. Akashi was there, smiling, his former teammates standing around with different facial expressions and poses.

He stared at Akashi for a long while. Maybe if he didn't apologize with that sober voice in the end, Hibari would've reacted another way. If he was right in front of him, maybe he would be able to throw a tonfa like he always would at the rest of the Vongola. All those times he had, wasted. Such a shame it was, and how herbivorous it all were. Hibari sighed heavily as he stood up and slammed the photo down on his desk. He clicked on the switch for the lights of the bathroom, and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked fine – nothing was odd in particular. But Hibari felt different, and it wasn't in a good way. He was left in a pool of emotions, all because of one herbivore that messed up his whole life, his perfectly well-planned routine.

"We are nothing…" Hibari whispered, as he slumped back down on his bed. The words rung continuously until he closed his eyes. The former prefect threw a pillow over his head, hoping it would block the words out – just to encounter with disappointing failure. Hibari groaned, twisting and turning at the spot. He slammed the wall next to him with his fist, as it made a loud 'bang'. Hibari growled quietly, cursing himself for his herbivorous actions. All the words that Akashi had really meant with all his heart – and all the caring side Akashi had showed to him wouldn't stop replaying itself. Hibari placed his right hand on his face, moaning a little.

"I hate you, Akashi Seijuro. I really do."

Another long and cold night was to be spent – and this time, Hibari Kyoya was alone.

**TUESDAY, AT THE AKASHI MANOR…**

Akashi blinked, as he woke up on his bed. Well, not the usual bed he woke up in – but the bed his father had prepared for him. He looked around his prison cell. Not a prison cell that he described it as – but a literal prison cell. His room had everything – food, a bathroom, a bed, television, and life-essential necessities. Just that it was surrounded by metal bars – not to mention, metal bars that would release electricity when in contact with something. _And yet he calls himself a parent, after locking his own son up in a cell. Very parent-like, indeed._ Akashi groaned a little, sitting up, and clutching his throbbing arm. If there was a necessary explanation for the soreness that struck his body – it would be the 'small' session he had with his father's men.

"Yes, resisting was a bad idea indeed." Akashi was trained to become strong – so he wasn't, of course, an individual to be defeated that easily – however, the men of the Akashi Manor that Akashi Yuuta hired himself were no joke. Akashi himself would only be able to pull off, well, perhaps about more than ten, but less than twenty. His father had more than fifty men – and Akashi wasn't capable of that much pressure done at him at once. "Such a nuisance." Akashi grumbled, pulling his shirt off as he got up and poured water onto his head, leaning on the sink. He scowled in discomfort when he remembered the words he told Hibari the other night. _Kyoya…_ Akashi sighed heavily, turning off the faucet.

He glanced at his laptop. It was rather impressive that Akashi's father had even allowed him to use any kind of sociable electronic device to be in his room – it seemed like he didn't exactly mind about what his son did – knowing the fact that he wouldn't be able to escape anyways, this way or that. Akashi turned the laptop on, and browsed through some educational videos so that he wouldn't be behind his studies. Of course, the knowledge he possessed were in a wider range than an average adult who graduated college – but Akashi didn't care. All he wanted to do was focus on something else – something that would get his mind off his fellow dejected lover. He grumbled quietly, scrolling down his inbox. He stared at his past messages with Hibari that were less than a week old, as his lips tightened visibly. With trembling hands, he clicked on all the boxes one by one and moved them to his trash – and cleared his trash as well soon after.

Suddenly, he saw a chat box open, and he frowned. It was Murasakibara.

_**Atsushi M. : Ne, Aka-chin… **_

Akashi blinked, as he read the message for a brief second, and typed his response back. He was quite glad that he finally had someone he could concentrate on talking to – whether it was Murasakibara or not.

_**Me: Hello, Atsushi. Surprising to see you online at this time in the morning. If I remember correctly, then I am pretty sure Yosen has a normal school day… did you receive a sudden day-off?**_

_**Atsushi M. : No… it's Computer Class, and I got bored of listening to the teacher. He is talking about these steps we need to follow for a certain presentation… I don't want to pay attention. How are you online, Aka-chin?**_

Akashi thought for a realistic answer. He couldn't say that his father locked him up in an underground prison cell, because he found out about his relationship with Hibari, his cousin.

_**Me: We are currently working on a project for Chemistry class, and I got permission from the teacher to use the Computer room in private. I just happened to be online.**_

_**Atsushi M. : Ah, I see… well, Aka-chin always seems to be working on something. Oh, wait… the teacher is going past… and now he's gone. I will have to thank Muro-chin for warning me later on… oh yes, Aka-chin, how has Hiba-chin been doing? He didn't answer my emails, so I was getting worried. Did something happen?**_

Akashi twitched. _That name just has to appear everytime, when I am about to put my mind off it. _He didn't reply for a while, and then finally started typing some words on his keyboard. He narrowed his eyebrows as he wrote his response.

_**Me: I do not know, Akashi. We are in the same class, but there is a possibility that he is skipping first period. I cannot be so sure, because as soon as I received permission I stepped out of the classroom. I was not paying attention to Kyoya then.**_

_Do I even have the right to call him by his first name, still? Really, Akashi Seijuro, do you? _He laughed quietly at himself scornfully, still regretting all the words he didn't blurt out – but words that he actually put thought into. He knew that it would confuse the raven haired boy, and eventually hurt him. Akashi was aware of his own feelings towards the boy, and how he presented them – and he was also aware of the feelings Hibari returned. He wouldn't exactly phrase it into words – but Hibari was always the man of actions more than words.

_**Atsushi M. : Is that so? Well, ok. Class ended, Aka-chin, so I will log off, now. Have a good day, Aka-chin~.**_

_**Me: Thank you Atsushi. Have a pleasant day.**_

Akashi immediately closed his laptop, and slumped back down on his bed. It would've been better if the prison's ceiling was a little higher, and had a basketball hoop or whatsoever. At least then, he would be able to polish his skills and practice – in his current state, it almost seemed like his father didn't want him to do anything – which was probably true. He spread his hand in front of him, blocking the small beam of light that was the only source of brightness in the room. Akashi rolled to his side, and grumbled.

_If only we had never met… _Akashi thought, as he clutched the thin sheets of his bed. _If only this had never happened. _He shouldn't have taken interest in Hibari first. He shouldn't have showed affection that openly, to a point where it was unfixable. Now he was suffering the consequences of messing up someone's life – and his own. He deserved it, really – if Hibari had anyone to blame, it would be him. _It would be nice if it was like normal breakup. It would be more comforting if we just meet, and he beats me to no end. Shouting isn't Kyoya's thing. I won't ever have the right to say anything back, after all. _

Akashi closed his eyes again. He wasn't even sure what the time was, anymore. Maybe he didn't care. He didn't know. One skylark was filling his mind to no end, and Akashi was starting to grow impatient. He needed the raven with him. _You suddenly come into my life, you mess with me until I can't help myself any further, and now you're making me think nothing but you. Hibari Kyoya, you're such a nuisance… _

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door, and Yamato entered, with a tray of food in his hands. Akashi sat up slowly at the scent of the meal. "It's tonkatsu, miso soup and rice." The red head quietly thanked the old man as he exited the cell carefully. He ate a bite of the fried meat, one full spoon of rice and a little bit of his soup – and he soon lost his appetite. He pushed the tray out of his sight, as he crouched down on his bed and mumbled.

"Kyo… ya…"

**MEANWHILE…**

'_RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG! RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!'_

Hibari groaned as he picked up his phone. He stared at the caller ID, and noticed it was Gokudera. He frowned, trying to remember whether it was some kind of special day for the Vongola. "Herbivore." Hibari murmured, as Gokudera shouted in his ear. _"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? Juudaime has sent you countless numbers of emails, and you never checked them? Today is a special annual meeting of the whole Vongola Famiglia, remember? Discussing future problems about our-" _Hibari groaned in response. "Don't order me around, herbivore." He hung up, and then got up on his bed. He took his black suit instead of Rakuzan's school uniform, and soon headed out of the house. Hibird landed on his shoulder, as Hibari petted its head.

"_Akashi! Akashi!" _The bird chirped, as Hibari's expression softened. "He's not here today, little one." Hibari said, as the bird tilted its head to the side. "And I think he will never be, any longer." The raven haired male cracked his neck and slammed the door close. He glanced at where his spare key was hidden, and then sighed and walked away. It was a far distance, from Kyoto, all the way to Tokyo. It would probably take a few hours – and judging by Gokudera's tone, the meeting, assumingly already started. The former prefect simply shrugged, as he got on the motorbike he owned and turned on the engine.

As he was driving past the blurry scenery around him, the raven noticed the gigantic mansion that stood at the edge of the borders of Kyoto. He frowned, not being able to read the owner's name in front of the gates. He focused on driving again, grasping the handles as he did so. Hibird was remaining silent under his shirt, sitting on his back, basically because Hibari was leaning forward. It actually took a few good hours, escaping the hazard traffic that happened momentarily at busy crossroads – before Hibari could reach the main Vongola Mansion. He was greeted by a rather excited Yamamoto, who was also wearing a black suit.

"Long time no see, Hibari! How were you? Good, I suppose, being the usual you." The rain guardian laughed, as Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Hn. It's not your business to interfere about, herbivore. Don't be a nuisance." He responded, as Yamamoto just shrugged. "Well, I was just wondering. Your new school right now is Rakuzan, isn't it? The school of the Emperors of basketball. Though, they seem to have lost to and uprising heroic high school, Seirin. I am looking forward to the Inter Highs coming around, with them included. I heard the Captain of Rakuzan took his position as soon as he came in. Amazing, isn't it? And yet he was a first year at that time… I guess a member of the Generation of Miracles are a little different… Hibari? Hibari, are you alright?" Yamamoto frowned, as he found Hibari's expression go slightly offhand and uncomfortable – and rather pale, at the mention of Akashi. "Is something the matter?" Yamamoto asked again, as Hibari sighed lightly and grumbled. "It's not your business, herbivore."

The rain guardian shut his mouth, and just stared at Hibari who seemed to be thinking about something. _How rare for him, out of all people to make such a face. Is he sick or something? _He wondered, as Hibari stepped into the large meeting room with Yamamoto. All the Vongola guardians were sitting around a rectangular table – and it seemed like some other Vongola forces were having a separate meeting in another room.

"You're late, Hibari." Gokudera growled. "By a few hours." Hibari simply ignored the right hand man as he leaned on the wall at the side. He nodded at Tsuna, acknowledging his existence, as Tsuna nodded back. "Well, our prefect now lives in Kyoto. Lets give him some grace, shall we?" Mukuro chuckled, as Hibari glared at the male. "And he seemed to be having nice time with a certain someone, the last time I visited about a month ago. A red head… yes, a red head." Mukuro chuckled, as Hibari attempted to throw a tonfa at the illusionist – but soon pushed the thought away and simply listened, not saying anything. Mukuro frowned, as he was expecting some kind of response to his mockingly done commentary – and so did the other guardians.

"… Well, since Hibari arrived, it would be good idea to start our meeting." Tsuna started talking, as the other guardians listened attentively. "Firstly, to explain what the level of strength Vongola possesses so far will be that…" As his boss continued to talk, Hibari drifted off, staring at the smooth floor, staring at his own reflection. He looked up for a while, and then winced as Akashi's face popped up out of nowhere. _Out of all times… _Hibari sighed, closing his eyes as he massaged his temples tiredly. _Herbivorous… thinking of him makes me feel nauseous and sick in an instant. _Hibari thought, groaning very quietly. He stood like that for an hour until the meeting ended, and Tsuna finally dismissed the other guardians, thanking them for coming.

"Hibari, the meeting finished to the extreme." Ryohei tapped his shoulder, as Hibari looked up, startled. Then he returned to his usual expressionless self, and shook the sun guardian's hand off. Ryohei frowned, staring at his palm where he touched Hibari's shoulder. _His body seems to be a little worn out. Is he being mentally pressured? No, there is something more to it… I wonder. _He thought, as he walked the opposite direction. "Sawada." Ryohei called, as Tsuna turned, Gokudera and Yamamoto at his side. "Is Hibari doing fine?" The brunette tilted his head to the side. "He seemed fine a few weeks ago when I emailed him, but he did seem a little unlike him today. I could feel something odd with my Hyper Intuition." Tsuna nodded, as Yamamoto blinked.

"He wasn't listening in today's meeting at all, was he?" He asked, as Gokudera rolled his eyes and grunted. "He never does, and there's nothing new about that." The storm guardian said, and hesitated before he continued. "Though I have to admit, he was acting out of character in today's meeting. And out of all meetings, today's was a special annual meeting…" Gokudera shrugged. Tsuna seemed to think about it a while, and then glanced at Mukuro who was talking to Chrome. "Mukuro." The illusionist looked up with a frown, bothered and annoyed by the fact that his conversation with Chrome was disrupted. "Do you know anything of what might be the cause behind Hibari's behavior today?"

Mukuro's frown deepened, as he raised his left brow in a questioning manner. "What about it?" Tsuna sighed. "You know exactly what I mean. I am talking about why Hibari was acting like he was today. He didn't even react to your insult, though we had no idea what it was supposed to be about." Mukuro remembered the first time when he visited Hibari's school – and what he made Hibari and that Akashi Seijuro do. _If it's about that Akashi Seijuro… normally, Hibari Kyoya would've beaten that guy into a pulp afterwards… did something turn out wrong? No, it is very unlikely that Hibari Kyoya would act in such a way just because of something that happened almost a month ago. Then…_ Mukuro groaned, as he stood up. _It isn't even my fault that that birdie's in a bad mood, so why do I need to feel guilty? For goodness sake, look at me as I start to soften. _"I will just go check then."

It wasn't very hard to find the prefect – he was getting ready to go back, dragging his motorbike back out to the side of the pathway out of the mansion. Hibari seemed to be still lost in thought, his expression quite blank as he twitched time to time, as if he was reminding himself of memories he didn't want to remember again. Mukuro whistled at the rare sight, which seemed to bring Hibari back to his senses, as he glared at Mukuro. "Herbivore." The illusionist smirked. "Is our birdie upset today? What's with the sad face?" Hibari scowled, as he gripped the handle of his motorbike tighter than ever. "It has nothing to do with you." "Oh, so that does mean you are sad, after all." Hibari frowned.

"Think however you want to think, pineapple." Hibari replied, looking exhausted as he took a seat with Hibird on his shoulder. Mukuro eyed the former prefect as he disappeared from sight soon after, with interest. He stroked his chin a little as he held his trident in front of him and vanished, mumbling as he did so.

"Well, this is something to look into…"

**IN SKY ENT….**

"Hello? Ah, yes, Yamato. Oh… I see. So Seijuro was caught after all… it was that serious? Breaking more than 5 rules… that is quite dangerous. Uncle is a man of extreme temerity, fused with the oddly grotesque personality the minority of the Akashi Family are born with. Yes. I see. That is true… Uncle will extract any kind of material or object that might be a disturbance in Seijuro's future. He was… abused. _Beaten?_ " The female sounded mortified. "Mhm. Even so, that is not a legitimate reason to- yes, I understand. Yes, Yamato, I will try. Thank you for informing me first. Yes. Have a good day, Yamato."

Mihae sighed heavily as she placed her phone down on her desk. Her lips thinned visibly, as she bit her pretty nails. _A relationship with a male, I see… certainly, that is a rather firm element that Uncle would've gone insane about. Poor Seijuro, yes. If this goes on, then that would cause some major problems to both parties – to the Akashi Family, and the other to the Hibari Family. But way before that, Uncle's actions far beyond what the law will allow in its boundaries. Child abuse will definitely fit in that category, since Akashi isn't even 18 yet, and even if he was, it would be a problem anyways._

"As for the Hibari Family…" Mihae whispered. _Sooner or later, they will have to know. And Takuya-san isn't going to overlook that… he is a proper man. He knows what is right and what is wrong – and does his all to correct such situations. If he hears that his son was treated like that, along with his son's boyfriend who is suffering the consequences… The picture doesn't look good. But at the same time, for Seijuro's sake… _Mihae sighed, as she stood up. "Hajime-san, I'm going to take a break, so can you please take over my place for now?" The man nodded, as Mihae thanked him and stood up.

She started walking briskly up the stairs, not bothering to take the elevator. She continued to walk down the wide corridors, passing by each room and office that was filled with regular officers and people working. She turned another corner, and went up the last series of stairs – and there she saw the dark wooden door leading to her boss' room. Mihae knocked on the door and gulped, as a deep voice told her to come in. A man with dark, raven hair was sitting in the middle of the room – his appearance looking just like Hibari, just older, and a little more relaxed and less intense. He looked up smiled. Nobody would think he was actually Hibari's father himself, comparing the two by their personalities. "What is it, Akashi-san?" (As her name is Akashi Mihae, normal people call her by her Last name.)

Mihae stood there in silence for a while. "I… wanted to tell you something you might be interested in about your son's current condition, and what kind of situation he is in – and what type of circumstances is he dealing with because of that. But firstly, I will need to apologize to you." Hibari Takuya had several questions he wanted to ask, but he decided to listen. "And why might that be?" Mihae sighed lightly, before she went on. "I… once came into your office without your permission, because I needed background information about you for the sake of my cousin. He wanted to know about you and your family… and I intruded your office, here, when you weren't present." Takuya frowned. However, being quite the tolerant man he was, he asked,

"And are you going to explain yourself about that, now?" Mihae nodded. "That will make me go into the story about your son, and why my cousin wanted information about you and your family – especially your son." She took in a deep breath. "My cousin attends Rakuzan. His name is Akashi Seijuro." Hibari Takuya nodded. "That fellow captain boy of Japan's strongest basketball prodigies, the Generation of Miracles. Yes, I know him well – he is my... well, nephew, in a way, I suppose – he is his friend." Mihae continued, as she nodded very slightly. "My cousin, long story short… seems to have, well, taken some interest in your son. He wanted to know about him, and that's why I provided the necessary information. It seems like your son and my cousin's relationship progressed rather dramatically, until… it became, well, different from just friends." Takuya didn't look so surprised. The part where he was not expecting was that his son was gay, and the next part that he was about to hear.

"But you see, Seijuro is a part of the Akashi Family, and I don't think you know about this, but the Akashi Family is against… homosexual relationships. You are in grave danger if you are found out having one yourself. This is Akashi's current situation right now, and it seems like… he informed your son of rather… broad information." Takuya frowned, as Mihae continued. "And afterwards, it seems like he defied Uncle – his father – once again, and was beaten." The man scowled.

"He beat his own son, you say?" Mihae nodded, as Takuya leaned back on his chair. "So, what do you want me to do?" The red haired girl blinked, and then bit her bottom lip. "Please, help my cousin. Uncle Yuuta- no, Akashi Yuuta – that man is serious. He can kill his son, or in that case, your son, if he thinks it is bothersome. Just because those two had exceptional feelings and emotions for eachother – I don't think they deserve this." Mihae choked, as Takuya's face twisted into an uncomfortable scowl at the words of the female. _Kill my son… he is going touch Kyoya… well, well… _

"… I understand." Mihae looked up. "Boss-" Takuya stopped her. "I will talk the details about what I will do about this later. I thank you for visiting me today, Akashi-san. You can go now." The female nodded, and closed the door behind her back. Hibari Takuya took out his phone, as he touched the screen to type the number in. He put the device next to his ear, as the rings started going.

"… _Yes, father?"_

"Kyoya," Hibari Takuya sighed. "We need to talk."

**End of Chapter.**

**Sorry for that sudden escalation. I just wanted things to go a little faster. So, it seems like Akashi finally blurted out some lies to Hibari… and Hibari is quite disappointed, as you can see. Most of you voted for option 2, so that's what I decided to go with. The chapter went a little different from the preview, but that was because I changed the plot very slightly.**

**I can see that this story is almost coming to an end. At the most it will be 10 chapters I think, but I don't know… I have a smut scene to write, after all. I did say a 'small' one, but let me see how that will turn out. **

**And yes, Hibari Takuya has very much the opposite personality as Hibari, but you will be able to a similarity between the two as you continue to read the story.**

**LOVE AND LUST, CHAPTER 8 PREVIEW:**

"**Kyoya, I am not against your decisions. If that's what you want…"**

"**It's my way of apologizing, birdie. Follow that address, and there will be the Akashi manor."**

"**I love you so much, Kyoya."**

"**I don't want to let you go, anymore…"**

"**Seijuro, did someone enter your room?"**

"**My name is Hibari Takuya… nice to meet you, Akashi Yuuta."**

**When Hibari Takuya finds out what truly happens, everything is about to end. In which Mukuro helps Hibari out for once, and the couple meets again… what will happen between the two, and what will happen between the two families? STAY TUNED FOR LOVE AND LUST: CHAPTER 8!**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"_As long as we remember one another, then we will never stop loving. Isn't that how it works?" –Unknown_

Hibari groaned, as he got on his motorbike again. He was getting quite tired of having to move around, but he decided it was better than getting his father angry. Even being Hibari, the proud carnivore he was – didn't – or more like, he couldn't defy his father, at all. Firstly, he had great respect for his father, and second, it was quite mortifying to see his father enraged, whatever the cause. And Hibari wanted to avoid that situation for all it took. He started the engine wordlessly, his coat hanging loosely over his shoulders.

"_Kyoya… we need to talk."_

It was rather rare, for his father out of all people to talk in such a serious tone. Unlike himself, Hibari Takuya was a well-composed man. He was always calm, patient, and provided legitimate responses and the most logical reasons. He was man who despised bloodshed, making him the odd one of the Hibari family line ever born – but he knew very well when one was needed. However, he tried and pushed himself to his limits, wanting to avoid them as much as possible. That was the reason why he didn't take the place as the boss of the CEDEF – he said he didn't want to get himself involved in any mafia business – in which his ancestor would've been very dissatisfied about. (Namely, Alaude.)

_I hope this ends peacefully, without argument, but it seems like that wouldn't be the case… _Hibari sighed heavily, as he stopped in front of a large building. His father's company wasn't that faraway, which, Hibari supposed, was a good thing. As he placed his bike on the side of the building, he walked very slowly towards the main entrance, and stopped. He stared up at the sky that was turning a faint shade of bright orange, and sighed. He wanted to go back to his room and sleep. He was worn out.

The raven started walking again, and several workers hurried to greet him with a startled but polite manner – that was rather clumsily presented. "Is father in his office?" "Y-yes, young master. He is waiting for you in his office." One of the males, in whom Hibari did not know of, stuttered with much nervousness. The boy nodded, and then walked past the man, who seemed to be sighing in relief. He went up the staircase slowly, trying to drag as much time as possible.

"… Hibari Kyoya-sama, is it?" A female with red hair called out, and Hibari turned around with a visible frown. Red hair. The same shade of hair as Akashi's. Hibari stared at the female for a while, as she smiled. "Have pleasant day, Kyoya-kun." Hibari nodded. _A similar aura… is she… no, impossible. Too much of a coincidence that will be. _He thought, as he continued to walk. It wasn't very long till he reached the tall door of his father's office. He stared down at his feet, and then the doorknob. He lifted up his hand and twisted it, the cold brass making him twitch for some unknown reason. He had a bad feeling about this sudden call.

"Father, you asked for me." Hibari said in a stiff manner and posture, as Hibari Takuya looked up, and then managed to greet his son with a small smile – which soon vanished. "Welcome, Kyoya. Sit right there." Hibari pulled out the chair, and did as he was told. Both father and son sat there in silence, as Takuya filled out the papers in a matter of seconds skillfully. Hibari stared at this repetitive process, until he finally decided to make a start.

"Father, you called me here for a reason. I would want to listen to it." He said, as his father looked up, and then looked down again, resuming to his work. "How's school?" Hibari frowned, easily being able to recognize the fact that his father was trying to push the subject away. "… Fine, I suppose." Hibari responded, regardless. He knew he had no place to speak here. "I see. Have you made any social interactions with other students? That's basically why your mom wanted to send you there." The former prefect grunted in discomfort. "No. Mother has the tendency to worry beyond the necessary boundaries." Takuya chuckled. "I guess that statement has some truth in it. I would want you to continue this company, but if you have no will to do so, then I won't force you into it. But if you are, then you will need to build up some effective knowledge about humans…" The man trailed off, and again the two were left in silence.

"Father-" "Kyoya." Takuya stopped him, as he took off his glasses and sighed. "You were always a sharp boy." Hibari decided to listen, rather than to interfere. "This time, I am hoping you understand the meaning of the question I am about to ask you, and answer accordingly." Takuya sighed heavily, not knowing where to start. "Who is this Akashi Seijuro boy, to you?" Hibari froze entirely. "Father." Hibari started. "I don't-" "Hibari Kyoya." Takuya glared, as Hibari twitched. "Your only option is to answer me with words of truth, not lazily covered lies. There is currently no alternative left for you." It has been quite a while, Hibari realized, ever since his father seemed to be so frustrated and distressed.

"… He is a classmate." Hibari replied, and Takuya leaned back on his chair. "Is that all?" Hibari didn't say anything, as the older one sighed heavily. "Look, Kyoya. I don't care what decisions you make from now on. I believe you are fully capable of making your own choices in life – even… if that is who you choose to love." The raven's eyes widened, as he looked up at his father. "You seem to be questioning me with silence – how I know of this information." Takuya said, and Hibari narrowed his eyes. "I have my own sources, Kyoya – let's leave it at that."

"… I hate it when you phrase words in such a secretive matter, father." Hibari said quietly, as Takuya sighed. "I am simply trying to accomplish my role as a father, Kyoya. Like I said, I wouldn't care which gender you prefer to be with. I…" The male trailed off. He knew that Hibari hated cheesy lines, but he needed to inform his son of this. "I don't want to see my son get hurt from it, though." Hibari scowled in discomfort. "I care for you, Kyoya. If that man, Akashi Yuuta, tries to make a foolish attempt to lay a finger on you, then I will make sure it's the end of him – even if I have to return to my former position as a man of the Vongola." Hibari blinked. "Akashi… Yuuta, you say?"

"I see… well, Kyoya, I would say this." Takuya stood up from his seat. "Do not blame the poor red haired Akashi Seijuro too much." Hibari's face twisted into a discomforted scowl. "I never blamed him for anything." "Your eyes say otherwise. You're my son, after all. I know you the best." Takuya smiled, as he patted his son lightly on the head. "… Where are you going, Father?" Kyoya stood up and asked, as the older man glanced at him, and shrugged, as he opened the door. "Just going to clear some old business." Leaving Kyoya in the room alone, the man walked out of the building as fast as possible, and took out his phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Iemitsu. Can we meet for a while? I have something to request."

**THAT NIGHT, AT THE AKASHI MANOR…**

It would be nothing but the bare truth to say that Rokudo Mukuro was annoyed – yes, he was very annoyed, indeed. He was doing something that nobody told him to do – and something that wasn't beneficial to him at all. Really, if he had left the situation as it was, then usually, he would enjoy the happening – whether he had extensive knowledge of the secret or not. But this time, he couldn't. Rokudo Mukuro, as much as he tried to deny – wasn't a heartless being.

_Please. How was I supposed to know he was blackmailed of- well, actually I would enjoy to see that skylark suffer, but now that it has turned out this way – makes me feel uncomfortable. And worse, he hasn't blamed me nor told me about anything of what happened. Unbelievable. If he is being so out of character, then it's natural that I can't- _Mukuro sighed, before continuing his thoughts. He was running through the warm air of early June, the dark sky lit by the shining half-moon. He had to ask Gokudera for a ride all the way to Kyoto – which was more than just shameful, because that meant that Mukuro owed the bomber something, now.

"My word… shoot, I don't know anything about Kyoto." Mukuro grunted. He should've asked Tsuna to send him to the districts of Japan more than foreign countries like Italy and France. "I'm not lost, am I?" Mukuro slapped his forehead, as he stopped running on the top of the roofs. "Now, let me remember what that idiotic dog said… the Akashi manor…" He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"_The Akashi manor is one of biggest buildings in Kyoto. It wouldn't be that hard to find – the last time I went to complete a mission there, it was stood out so fucking much – who paints their own house red? I mean, are they showing off the fact that they are one of the few ones in Japan that have red hair and even have the word 'red' in their name? My god, unbelievable." _**('Aka' means red in Japanese.)**

"… Something like that…" Mukuro sighed. "Kufufu… a red building, hm? Well, I received some useful piece of information… now, let's see." From not so faraway, a red mansion-like house captured his eye. "Ah… very… outstanding, indeed. Too outstanding, in my opinion, but alright." He jumped down and landed on the pavement, and started running again. _Why am I doing this in the middle of the night, I wonder. It's not like I owe that skylark anything… oh, my word. Rokudo Mukuro, you are getting softer and softer in nature as days pass. What happened to the demonic illusionist that made enemies cower in fear, eh?_

He paused abruptly in front of the manor, seeing the men in black. "… Never mind… it seems like I have things to clear up, before I meet that boy again…" Mukuro jumped down, disguising himself as a man in his mid-thirties, wearing a clean suit just like the guards, a light layer of mist flames visible for a second as they vanished in the next. The guards in black scowled at him. "Who are you?" Mukuro smiled and said, "I came here, hired as a new… um, member, of your crew. I was supposed to arrive tomorrow, but I gained a troublesome matter on my shoulders again – so I came to tell him – he wouldn't answer his phone or emails, you see." He lied pretty skillfully, being the sadistic illusionist he was. Natural facial expressions and fluently flowing language was important for people like him.

"We never heard of it. Akashi-sama would inform us of such meetings and arrivals at least a few days before-" Mukuro groaned. "Screw that. I'm going through." The illusionist sighed, as he summoned his trident and attacked swiftly, not making unnecessary movement as he ran past the main gate. He wondered if it was better to just use illusions to make himself invisible, but he soon went against the idea – of course, the Akashi manor would have heavily done and perfectly managed defense systems. Going through in such a manner would be very reckless. The two guards standing fell to the ground – one was about to get up again, but Mukuro kicked him – hard, towards the other side of the pavement and continued to run.

"Who are you?" Mukuro paused, as he looked to his right to see who was calling him. It was an old man, wide-eyed, staring at him in fear and suspicion. Mukuro shrugged. "Not a thief, if that was what you were thinking. I came here to simply clear up a matter – a one that I caused, as much as I would hate to admit. Are you… a butler?" The old man frowned. "Of sorts, but unless I know your true intentions, I would have to report you to the police for trespassing personal property in Akashi-sama's name." Mukuro sighed.

"Before you do that, I would probably knock you out unconscious, but well, if that's what you want to do, go ahead. As of my intentions, I came to talk to your Young Master. Where is he?" The old man – now, known as the name of Yamato, took a few steps backward. "Seijuro-sama is currently not available. You might as well return to where you belong." The illusionist glared. "I figured. Good job for confining your own Young Master into a cage." Yamato scowled, this time. "How much do you know about Seijuro-sama's situation?" "My knowledge about him is quite extensive. Do you, honestly, think – that what his father is doing is right?"

Yamato didn't speak for a long while. He seemed to be thinking of what to say, until he finally opened his eyes and looked at Mukuro. "What is your name, I wonder." "Rokudo Mukuro." _An odd name, I see. _The old man thought. "I can spare you some time, Rokudo Mukuro. However, it is not long before the guards notice a stranger looming about. I highly recommend you to finish your business as soon as possible with Seijuro-sama. His room- no, cell, I mean, is right beneath the living room on the first floor, which will be visible as soon as you step in. Next to the large leather couches, you will see a hidden staircase if you lift one of the glass tiles. It would be easy to spot, because I put a red mark on it." Mukuro grinned.

"You are easy to talk through. Your name?" Yamato nodded. "Yamato, young man. Inuzuka Yamato." "I see. I would tell my boss to pay you back later on, then." Mukuro said, as he walked briskly towards the door, as Yamato silently went on the way he was going. Mukuro creaked open the door, and snuck in pretty successfully to the living room. It seemed like Akashi Yuuta had not put any guards in the manor itself – in which the illusionist was thankful for. He went behind the leather couch as Yamato informed him, and lifted the loose tile. Beneath was a staircase, as the old man said – and Mukuro took careful, decisive steps as he put the tile back on, so that nobody would notice.

The stairs went pretty deep. It was colder down, and the air was very dry, for some reason. When he reached the ground, all he could see was a dark corridor – and a dimly lit cell at the very end, far away. Mukuro narrowed his eyes. _Very interesting, about how someone would do this to their own son. Well, I have seen worse, indeed – but well… _Mukuro sighed lightly as he walked slowly towards the metal bars that contained the red head behind. He stopped when he was right in front of Akashi himself, who was sitting on his bed and just staring at his laptop screen – which was just plain black, because it was turned off. Mukuro attempted to knock on the bars to get the red head's attention, but stopped – pretty sure of himself that there was also some kind of security system done there, as well.

"Akashi Seijuro, isn't it?" Mukuro called out very quietly, in a low voice. Akashi jumped and looked up to meet Mukuro's odd eyes. "What are you doing here, again?" The red head scowled, slapping his laptop close. "Do you even remember me, Mr. Scissors?" The illusionist snickered, as Akashi glared at him meaningfully. "Do not call me that, Rokudo Mukuro." "Ah, so you do remember me. Or, the birdie told you. I do not know, really." Akashi frowned. "Birdie?" Mukuro smirked with a rather mockingly done attitude.

"Your beloved, I mean." Akashi's eyes widened in much shock and discomfort. He raised his hand to put it on his knee. "I," Akashi started, his voice raspy. "Do not know what you are talking about." Mukuro smiled. "Sounds like what someone who knows every single thing would say. Classic lies do not work on me. And you don't even seem to be in the mental state to speak of covered truth." He paused, as Akashi remained silent. "It makes me feel guilty for no reason." Mukuro grunted, as the red head scowled in confusion. "I would usually enjoy the scene, you see – if Hibari Kyoya is suffering physically or emotionally – or both. I would enjoy it to the fullest, and watch it with a cup of tea, if possible." Now, that made Akashi pissed – but he did not show his overall feelings. "But your relationship. It made me change my thoughts about that skylark, and to think you, out of all normal- well, no, you are not normal from the point where you blackmailed Hibari Kyoya." The illusionist sighed.

"Impressive, though. You blackmail him, then manage to seduce him, and you two fall in love – until your father interferes. Really, I would literally pay some more money to watch this drama go on." Mukuro paused, as Akashi made a quick comment. "He seduced _me_, and then I blackmailed him make him feel what I felt." He corrected, and Mukuro snorted. "Then I guess that works as well. But it bothers me, that the one that caused your accidental first romantic affection with him – was me." He rubbed the back of his forehead with a scowl, as Akashi remembered that vivid first kiss.

"What are you trying to imply there, now?" Akashi questioned, and Mukuro smirked. "Jumping right to the point, are you?" He stopped talking for a while, and then looked up at the ceiling. "Well. I just wanted to say, that it's not over for you two yet." Akashi shot a cold glare at him. "Are you trying to annoy me, here?" "Maybe." Mukuro said. "But mostly, no. I found out where you are, so now it's time for me to play match-maker, don't you think?" He winked, as Akashi tried hard to understand what the illusionist was trying to say.

"Just wait and see, Akashi Seijuro. I would make you see your dear, oh, how dear he is to you – your Hibari Kyoya, very soon. Very soon, indeed. Just a few hours… yes, just a few hours." Then the illusionist turned around, before Akashi could say anything.

_Could it be…_

**MEANWHILE…**

Hibari Kyoya sighed. He had a tiring day – a very tiring and exhausting one, if he had to add. At first it was the Annual Meeting, and then it was the calling from his father. He honestly wished now, that he would be able to spend his day in utter silence and peace – without anyone bothering him about Akashi Seijuro – the foolish red head. _I want to stop now… I really do. _Hibari thought to himself, burying his head in the soft sheets of his couch. His phone seemed to be ringing, but he cared less – whoever it was, they could wait.

"You are rude as _ever._" Hibari jumped as he heard a voice near the balcony. "You wouldn't answer the phone. We've met a while ago, haven't we?" There stood Rokudo Mukuro – who just escaped the Akashi manor – this time a little more quietly. Hibari grabbed his tonfas that were right next to him (conveniently) and got in his attack stance almost immediately, as Mukuro smirked and rolled his eyes, moving his trident to the side. "Pineapple. Leave." The matter he was thinking about completely forgotten – Hibari spoke in a dark, menacing tone.

"Is that the attitude towards a person who came to give you some useful information?" Mukuro asked, his eyebrows raised. "I do not care. Get lost from my house, right now." Hibari growled, as the illusionist smiled in an evil manner. "It's about your lover, though. And I just met him." Hibari almost reacted the exact same way as Akashi did – which made Mukuro chuckle. "Herbivore, I demand for an explanation." "Maybe I will give you one when you drop that murderous aura of yours." Hibari narrowed his eyes, as he slowly placed his tonfas on the couch, but continued to glare at Mukuro.

"Well, I never knew you would really do it. Seems like you are really desperate to know about him, eh?" Mukuro teased, and Hibari almost lost it. He felt the urge to pick the tonfas back up again, but held himself in bare sanity – he needed to keep it all in, until this ridiculous session ended. "If you need it that badly, I'll just tell you, I suppose. I am feeling sympathetic and everything…" He threw a piece of paper at Hibari, and Hibari caught it in mid air and frowned. He opened the folded sheet, and there was an address written rather clumsily in Mukuro's flowing handwriting.

"It's my way of apologizing, Birdie." Mukuro grunted, as he stood up and turned around, getting ready to go away – finally. "Follow that address, and there will be the Akashi manor. It took me three hours, to go through everything – just for you and that Mr. Scissors – so use this chance well." Hibari scowled. "Apologizing, you say. That doesn't sound like you." He pointed out, as Mukuro glared at him. "I am human, and I contain of proper emotions. I felt sorry for what happened to you two, because if you look at it carefully it is my fault for making you two have that first romantic affection towards one another. First kiss for the both of you, was it?" Mukuro smirked, as Hibari now really threw a tonfa at the illusionist.

"Then, let me go now. I have some other business to take care of in Tokyo, anyways. Farewell, Birdie." Mukuro jumped down the balcony, as Hibari stared at the open glass, and then stared at the clock. It was nearing midnight. He then glanced at his closet. He pulled out his coat, and then slammed his room door behind him and locked the door. He turned on the engine for his motorbike, and drove as fast as he could towards his destination. It wasn't very far away, which Hibari was thankful of.

The first thing he saw when he arrived was a gate that was firmly closed, with guards lying all over the area. He frowned, guessing that this was the mess Mukuro made – and failed to clean up while leaving. "Hn…" He frowned, as he creaked the gate open very slowly, and then entered. He moved very silently, each step he took barely making any sound, as he successfully entered the house. Now, the problem was – where Akashi's room, or whatever, was located. Hibari groaned. Of course – Mukuro wasn't that generous enough to inform him of so.

He roamed around the room for a while, until he stepped on a loose tile. When he lifted his foot up to check, there he found a small red mark on the white glass. He kneeled down and tried lifting it up – which was a very easy task. Underneath there was a staircase that led downstairs. _Considering the fact that it's supposed to be a heavily guarded mansion, their security is pretty loose… well, that makes it better for me. _He put the tile back over, and walked down towards the dark corridor beneath.

"Cold." Hibari grunted quietly, as he stepped on the flat ground after a while. He continued to walk – the area itself was very dark, and he couldn't see a single trace of a human being – at least, in the darkness, he couldn't. He stopped very abruptly as he noticed a row of metal bars that stood upon his very eyes, and took a few cautious steps back. Then he noticed – behind the bars, there was someone – someone that he recognized immediately, and knew very well of. It was Akashi.

"… Akashi." Hibari mumbled, expressionless. The red head twitched dangerously, but didn't respond. The raven haired boy remained silent for a short while, until he sighed and said a little louder. "Seijuro." Akashi flinched, as he sat up and looked behind him, his red eyes glowing in the dark. He stared at Hibari who stood in front of him now – the real Hibari. Not the one that appeared constantly in his dreams – but the real one. It was the real one.

"What… did you just call me?" Akashi whispered, but Hibari caught it, and sighed. "Seijuro. I believe I said it loud enough for you to hear." The hetero-eyed captain stood up and walked briskly towards the bars, almost forgetting the fact that it was covered in an electric barricade. He stared at the boy, who was still shorter than him. He tried to spread his arm towards the raven, but stopped, and dropped it.

"So it was true." Akashi smiled. "Rokudo Mukuro was true." Hibari frowned. "What about that pineapple?" The red head chuckled. "He said you would come. Actually… he told me to just wait. Just wait a few hours, and he said…" Akashi trailed off, and Hibari didn't bother to ask more. "How do I get in this damned thing?" "It's useless. Father set a special system on it, so nobody could exit or enter once inside – unless you have the remote to control it – which only my father has. Hibari frowned. "Is that so…" He took out his box – and inserted his ring into the hole, emitting a great amount of purple cloud flames. Akashi scowled at the sight.

"Kyoya-" "Step behind." Akashi was about to retort, but did as he was told. There came out Roll, his box animal. "Roll." Hibari nodded, as the hedgehog squeaked and started increasing in size, fitting its body between two of the bars as the electricity started sparking all over the area. However, looking barely harmed, Roll continued to grow, until there was enough space for Hibari to go through. The prefect swiftly entered the prison cell and called Roll back into its box. The dent between the bars remained the same, as it made weird creaking noises. Hibari sighed, and slammed the metal bars back with his tonfas – which was exactly a good idea, because his tonfas were made out of metal as well. But he did it anyways – and nothing was really impossible for Hibari, you see. He quickly threw his tonfas on the ground, it's surface slightly burnt. The bars were still slightly bent, but that was fine. It was barely noticeable anyways.

"… You always manage to impress me, Kyoya." Akashi smirked, as Hibari shrugged – until he was pulled down on the bed very abruptly. "Akashi-" "What happened to Seijuro?" The red head whispered, still pinning the former prefect down. Hibari sighed. "Seijuro." He repeated, and Akashi smiled. "That's it." He slumped down on top of the prefect, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Hibari blushed a little, as Akashi kissed him on the lips, this time. "Aka- Seijuro, wait, you're heavy-" "It's been more than two- no, now it's three, since I haven't seen you face to face. Or kissed you, or felt you next to me…" Akashi said, as he rolled to the side and pulled Hibari closer to his chest. "Let me enjoy this for a while."

"Seijuro, I won't be able to stay here for very long." Hibari said, as Akashi ruffled Hibari's hair. "I know, I know…" He said, as Hibari sighed heavily and gave in. Akashi stayed like that for a while, until he finally put his hand on Hibari's shoulder, and lifted his chin up with his other hand, so they were looking directly at one another. Hibari tried to pull away, embarrassed – but before he could do so, Akashi dragged Hibari all the way up, making their lips touch eachother again. They pulled away for a moment, until Akashi jammed his lips back before Hibari could take a proper breath. The raven tried to gasp desperately for air, but Akashi didn't allow him to do so, as he pushed his tongue through the hot cavern again. "Ah- Seiju-" Hibari moaned, "Breath-" He said, as Akashi's tongue traveled through his wet mouth. After a few seconds, the red head finally pulled away, leaving a thin trail of saliva between the two of them.

Hibari panted heavily, his face red, as he coughed. "Were… you… trying to _kill _me?" He glared at Akashi, as Akashi just chuckled. "My lust, Kyoya. It's my lust." "Well, control it – or else I'm going to suffocate to death, soon." Akashi mumbled an apology under his breath, kissing his lover again on the forehead. "And yet you say that you'll bite people to death." Hibari frowned. "I still can. I just don't do it to you, that's all." He said, as Akashi patted him on the head. "Is that so?" "Don't do that to me. I feel like a herbivorous kid." "You're always a herbivore in front of me, my love." Akashi smiled, as Hibari elbowed him in the stomach.

Suddenly, both of them heard footsteps – getting louder, if they had to add. There was nowhere to hide in the cell – except the bed, really. Hibari cursed, and Akashi remained silent, as he put his hand over Hibari's mouth. The raven slapped it away, finding it unnecessary. As the footsteps seemed to be getting closer, Akashi just pushed the boy under the blanket, as Hibari's eyes widened as he found himself curled between Akashi's legs. "Quiet, Kyoya." He whispered, as he put his hand casually over Hibari's right ear, slightly tickling it – even in the severe situation they were in. Hibari bit his lip to keep in from saying anything, as the footsteps stopped.

"Seijuro." The raven could hear an old man – and he presumed it was Akashi's father. "Why aren't you asleep yet?" Akashi was silent for a while. "Just woke up, that's all. It was a little cold." He said, as Akashi Yuuta eyed his son suspiciously. "Nobody entered your cell, am I right?" The man questioned, as Akashi smiled. "Who would even try doing so, father? It makes me curious." Yuuta looked dissatisfied about the answers he was receiving. "Then why could I find our guards lying down on pavement, when I went outside?" Akashi pretended to look startled. "I wonder. I was underneath the house, in this place, as you can see, father… everything of external grounds from here is unknown to me."

"… I can see that, yes." Akashi Yuuta nodded, as he glanced at the glowing tonfas he could see behind the bed. "Are those yours? I never remember you purchasing them." He pointed out, as Akashi cursed in his mind. "Well, last time when I met my former teammates, Shintaro presented it to me – a lucky item for my zodiac, the Sagittarius, he said." He smiled, trying to fake it. Akashi Yuuta nodded very slowly – looking unconvinced – but he couldn't interrogate his son any further. "Have a pleasant night, Seijuro." "You too, father." The footsteps slowly faded, as Hibari remained silent until they were completely gone.

"Seijuro, you-" Hibari was about throw the blanket at Akashi, until Akashi hushed him, putting his index finger on his lips. Hibari brushed them away, and sighed. "You'll need to stay the night, want it or not." The red head smirked, as the raven glared at him. "Father is awake – and usually when he does so, he stays up for the whole night. It wouldn't be good if he catches you here." Akashi said, and Hibari yawned a little, rubbing his eyes. It was way past midnight, at least according to his watch. "Do you have extra clothes?" Hibari questioned, as he took his coat off. Akashi blinked. "They're going to be way to big for you." The boy shrugged, as if he cared less – in which, he probably did. Akashi got up and threw Hibari some random shirt and bottom – in which, yes, it was way too big for Hibari, indeed.

"… You don't have smaller ones, do you." Hibari twitched uncomfortably. "I wish I did." Akashi smiled, as he closed the drawer. The raven sighed as he took his own shirt off, revealing his thin figure again – in which what Akashi saw more than twice, but never got used to, for some reason. When he pulled on Akashi's shirt, the sleeves were too long – so he had no choice to but to roll it up. The pants were a little better – but he also had to roll them up anyways.

"You look unexpectedly… childish, in my clothing." Akashi chuckled in a playful manner, as Hibari nudged him to the side. "My apologies, my apologies… I was just teasing you." The raven kicked him in the shin this time, as Akashi tumbled down on the bed, bouncing on the mattress. He pulled Hibari right next to him, as the raven sighed. "Would you ever let me go, even when we sleep?" Akashi smirked. "I don't want to let you go… at least, not anymore. I had enough of being alone… I need you." Akashi said, as he nuzzled into Hibari.

"… Goodnight, Seijuro." The raven said no more, as Akashi smiled, very slightly. "I love you, Hibari Kyoya." Hibari remained silent, and mumbled back a reply soon later, which just made Akashi's smile wider. "Thank you." The red head whispered back, as they both closed their eyes and went to sleep, embraced in eachother's warmth.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

To say that it was very good day, with an excellent weather – that would be nothing but the truth, for that very time of the early dawn. But it was also the truth, that Akashi Yuuta – felt very bothered. Of course, he had a full day in front of him – and everyday was basically the same to the man. But that very morning, he could feel it – that something was going to change, and that something was going to be very different. The only problem was that he didn't know whether that 'something' was supposed to be good or bad – and that bothered the male – a lot, in fact.

However, being the busy man he was, he soon went back to concentrating on his work. He had papers to sign, and reports to hand in by the end of that week. His hands were full, and he wasn't planning to add another troublesome subject to that list. Or at least, that's what he thought was going to happen – choices were your own to make, but destiny or fate wasn't an element under his control. And Akashi Yuuta didn't like that. Especially that very morning – that very day, he felt that his day was going to be filled with those elements. Maybe he was just getting way to cautious. He didn't know, really.

Suddenly, he tensed up. Someone was approaching his office. He could feel it – he could sense it with his whole body. He dropped the papers he was holding in both hands, and placed them carefully on his desk, and sat back down on his desk, staring at the wooden door of his office. After a few seconds of mere silence, the door creaked open as he expected – and there, stood a man with dark brown hair, containing the features of the Hibari Family.

"Who are you, I wonder? I never remember of having any meetings with guests or clients today." Akashi Yuuta frowned, as the man smirked, taking a seat on a chair that was right in front of Akashi Yuuta's desk. "Excuse me, sir." Yuuta narrowed his eyes, as the man – looking carefree, if he had to add, hummed as he looked up to glance at Akashi Yuuta. Finally, he smiled, and opened his mouth to make a response to the question posed.

"My name is Hibari Takuya. Nice to meet you, Akashi Yuuta."

**End of Chapter.**

**An update, finally. And that escalated quickly, I know. In the last two chapters they are away, and then they are magically together, somehow. I do know that Mukuro, Hibari, and Akashi were all somehow, again, fascinatingly out of character – and that's not what I planned to do, but as I wrote their dialogue, it was just irresistible – and some OOC was needed in those scenes, in order to make the story flow, nonetheless. **

**The next chapter is the final chapter of Love and Lust (or Possessive, as some of you still like to call it), which will… yes, contain the scene you guys are looking forward to – the smut scene. As I said, I won't be going to the very end. I am going to stop in the middle, and make your imagination do all the rest – since I am still quite underage, and that's the best I will be able to do. But anyways – I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Just for your information, there will be a continuation of Love and Lust – just not with an Akashi x Hibari pairing. I am planning to write a Murasakibara x Mukuro fanfic, but I don't know… I don't really want to do a Tsuna x whoever story – because that's just too common. But that's all I wanted to say – I just wanted to see what you guys thought. Well, I have the plot planned out already, so I think I will write it anyways, but you know. It's nice to see reactions beforehand. The story will continue in their third year of high school, between July to December. The reason I chose that pairing was because Akashi and Murasakibara are pretty close, and I even portrayed Murasakibara to be Hibari's cousin. It was easier to connect things to this story.**

**That's all I wanted to say. Well, then here's the preview.**

**PREVIEW: FINAL CHAPTER FOR LOVE AND LUST!**

"**I am not going to allow you to hurt my son in any ways."**

"**Akashi-kun, we all support your relationship, but just make sure you keep your lust in safe, at least when you're at school."**

"**Kyoya… don't focus on sexual affection too much."**

"**Aka-chin, don't hurt Hiba-chin too much, while doing your… session."**

"**Ah-ah… Seijuro… wait… **_**AH-"**_

"**Rest- in the room."**

**In which the Akashi and Hibari Family finally face eachother, the couple reunites properly – and the Generation of Miracles and the Vongola both become aware of their relationship – and also, a secretive session that Akashi can't hold back any further, as they make love… what will happen? STAY TUNED FOR LOVE AND LUST: FINAL CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"_Our love isn't as romantic as the one in movies, not as satisfactory as the one in fairy tales, but it's stronger than all of them – and that's all that matters." –Unknown_

"Hibari… Takuya, you say." Yuuta said in his low, smooth voice. "I do not remember arranging an appointment with you." Hibari Takuya smiled. "Obviously, because I forced myself in here. You have very tough guards." The red haired male narrowed his eyebrows, as he gripped the handle of his chair. "What business do you have with me? I believe we have never met – and therefore nothing we should be having a major issue talking upon." It was Takuya's turn to give the latter a cold stare. "You speak as if you don't know what I'm talking about." "I don't." Both males sat in heavy silence, the intensity growing by seconds.

"Then I will move straight to the point." Takuya leaned in closer, as Yuuta remained motionless. "What," The dark brown haired male hissed threateningly – "Have you done to _my _son?" Akashi Yuuta twitched at how the other emphasized the particular word. He put his hands on his lap without a word, and looked up. "I have not the slightest idea what you are talking about. Why would I have any business done with your son? I am a busy man, with my own career that I need to complete with much concentration. I have no time to waste it on something so trivial as another person's child." Takuya gritted his teeth, as he got hold of himself and leaned back on his seat. He took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes, until he was fully sure that he was capable of talking properly again.

"Very well – if that's how you want to deal with this situation, then I will play along." The man started, as Yuuta smiled, as if he found this whole scene very interesting. "The Akashi Family, I heard, is very well known for their respectable ancestors and honorable descendants that continue the line. You, Akashi Yuuta – are also known as one of the most intelligent member of this Family ever known, and you brought the Akashi Corporation of Law to its current peak of success. In other words, you are considered to be… well, a significant being that is to be marked in the history of Japanese Law." Hibari Takuya explained calmly, as Yuuta tilted his head to the side.

"I am flattered, Hibari Takuya. As far as I know, you are not too bad yourself. Building up the world's most successful entertainment companies isn't an easy task to accomplish at the early ages of a twenty-two year old." Hibari Takuya smirked. "Well, thank you. But my apologies, for my rudeness I am about to inflict on you." Yuuta frowned in sore confusion. "You, as a businessman have gained victory – but as a parent you have failed miserably." Takuya continued, as Yuuta glared at the male. "You do not know of my relationship with my son." The latter smirked. "Yes, I do not. However, I can get hold of the information from my worker." Yuuta's eyes widened, as he stood up very abruptly.

"Mihae." He muttered, as Takuya nodded with much satisfaction. "I am glad you noticed. Yes, Akashi Mihae – a wonderful businesswoman she is, if I have to add – has provided me of this very interesting… story, I suppose – let's put it that way. She has informed me of quite remarkable actions of yours to your son – and I will have to say that it wasn't in a good way at all." Akashi Yuuta growled as he sat back down, in quite a furious manner. "You have no place to talk to me like that, Hibari Takuya. Your previous career has affected your son's current occupation, I know-" "And here I thought you said you had no business with my son, because you had no time for such trivial things?" Takuya smirked. "You seem to know well for a person who doesn't care." Yuuta grit his teeth and clenched his fists angrily.

"You know of my previous career, and even about my son's current occupation – which simply means you have taken unwanted interest – judging by your discouraging reaction – in the Hibari Family line. Really, I am curious. You have said merely minutes ago, that you had no business with my son or me. Then why would you know so much about the details I hide from public?" Akashi Yuuta took in a deep breath, and then spoke. "I am a businessman, Hibari Takuya – a proper one too. It is my job to hold all the information accessible about an uprising cooperation or company that might share rivalry with my own workplace in the near future." Takuya lowered his face for a while, and then looked up again.

"The information about my previous job should be well-covered. For you to know about it – that can simply mean you have not only checked the accessible data about my family, but the data that I put much effort into to cover. You were eager, I suppose – am I right?" Yuuta didn't respond. "Then let's say that I really am interested in your Family line. Yes – it is very true that I have looked with much concentration to gather as much information possible to gain extensive knowledge on you and your past life. I will not deny that from now on. However, how does that relate to the topic you are trying to talk me into?"

Hibari Takuya closed his eyes, as he sighed very lightly. "… I believe your son and my son… are in quite a questionable relationship." Akashi Yuuta was now, very irritated. Of course he knew what Hibari Takuya had come to talk about from the start. Nonetheless, that did not change the fact that he greatly despised of discussing the topic. "You may believe so, but I do not." The red head denied, as Hibari Takuya narrowed his eyes. "Your clueless cover manages to surprise me. Is this the so called 'poker face' I heard of, of the Akashi Family?" Yuuta smirked, and then shrugged very slightly. "It might be. I was never aware of such things."

Both males were silent. No – they weren't exactly silent – it was almost as if the tension and thoughts were being worded into something only the two could communicate amongst eachother, and understand at the same time. Yuuta just tilted his head to the side, as Takuya gathered the pieces in his mind back to the core of his brain. The man liked to be logical – he didn't approve of insensible behavior, or explanations, for that matter. That's why it was hard for him – as being unmistakably a part of the bloodline of Alaude, the strongest man ever known in mafia history, he couldn't hide his natural instincts – to kill the red head, right where they were.

"Well?" Akashi Yuuta smirked in quite a sly manner, as Takuya took in a deep breath and twisted his ring on his index finger. This was a sign that he was thinking very hard – a habit of the male, really. When he finally spoke, Yuuta could realize the conversation was going to take an abrupt turn. "What is your son, to you?" "I don't think I quite understand what you're saying." The red head said a little quickly. Takuya just looked down and twisted the ring side to side. "Do you really think of him as a son, I mean. Are you willing to throw your business behind, for your son?"

"No. My business always is the first in my mind, rather than my son." Takuya sighed. "What have you ever done to your son that was could actually be considered fatherly?" Yuuta narrowed his eyes. "My son and I have never made… much interaction since Kaede's death. I needed to make him worthy as an heir, and a member of the Akashi Family. Seijuro was always a smart boy. There was no problem in increasing his educational values." Takuya smirked. "Figures, really." Yuuta frowned. "You see, you kept on asking me – whether I had any business here – and when I informed you, you reacted as if you didn't know what I was talking about." "I am still quite clueless, if you want to know." The red head defended himself. Hibari Takuya narrowed his eyes, and then continued.

"I have not come here to accuse you of anything, really. But you know, humans are peculiar organisms. They have the tendency to fidget around, and then get swarmed in some… matter that does not concern them in the slightest." He said, and Yuuta frowned. "What are trying to imply, there?" "Nothing, really. Maybe, just that your butler has informed me of something very interesting. That you have locked your son up underground, I think? I don't really know…" The man trailed off, as Yuuta's eyes widened, his hands clenching around the handles of his chair.

"You simply have no idea what you're saying." He stood up again, his anger flaring. "I don't? I am pretty confident in myself, really. He even told me the specific locations. To prove it, we can go there together." Yuuta narrowed his eyes, and sat back down. Then he started laughing like a mad man, as he threw his head back on his chair and shook uncontrollably. "Yes… yes… very interesting. I wonder why. I was always so hostile to that old beggar man. And now, he betrays me. For a stranger he just met. Pitiful. So pitiful." Hibari Takuya shrugged. "I simply rewarded him. I didn't bribe him, of course. He helped one of my… former company's worker, I guess – and I was told to reward him this morning. So I did – and along came information. Useful ones, too."

Yuuta smirked. "Is that so?" He paused. "But what can you do? This is my house, my business. I'm in charge. If I call my men right now, then you're-" "It's too late." Hibari Takuya smirked, as he snapped his fingers. The door thrust open, revealing a bunch of armed men, with Yuuta's men lying in the corner – not lifeless, but just unmoving. The red head's eyes widened, as he saw Akashi and Hibari standing in the far edge.

"I think you're forgetting which side of the world I was from, Yuuta." Takuya smiled, as the men of CEDEF surrounded the red haired man. "If you have the law," He paused. "I have the mafia." Akashi Yuuta backed away. "Seijuro. You dare do this to your own father?" His son narrowed his eyes and scowled. "You were never my father from the moment mother passed away." The man's eyes widened in anger and pure fear.

"This is the end for you, Akashi Yuuta."

Later that day, the actual police arrived and arrested Akashi Yuuta for child abuse. The Generation of Miracles have all gathered later in the afternoon, and so have all the Vongola – which created a very crowded background, much to Hibari's detest of people. Hibari Takuya talked to the inspector from the side, as the police car with Akashi Yuuta drove away.

"Akashicchi, are you ok? I was so worried when Midorimacchi called all of us, telling us to come to your house in 3 hours – which was really abrupt. I ran out in the middle of a photo shoot because I was so concerned and-" Akashi sighed. "I understand, Ryouta. Let's hear what others have to say." Midorima fixed his glasses back into their original position. "I was very surprised, indeed – when Murasakibara had called me." Kise frowned. "Wait, Murasakicchi was the first one to know?" "Turns out so." Aomine grunted. "Uncle Takuya called me and told to get all of you to know, so…" The giant shrugged, as he then glanced sideways at the Vongola. "All of you are so small, though."

"You're just fucking big." Gokudera glared, as Yamamoto laughed it off. "Well, who knew Hibari had such an enormous cousin? I mean, it's even more surprising that he opened up to someone, but anyways." Ryohei nodded. "I was curious about that too, to the extreme. How did you make _that _Hibari to open up to you so much?" Akashi blinked, and then shrugged, as if it wasn't a much of a big deal to fuss about. "I'm not a herbivore." He smirked, and Tsuna groaned. _I see what's going on here._

"Though Akashi-kun, try focusing on your school work more than Hibari-kun. I feel sorry for him." Kuroko said, as Akashi frowned. "Now Tetsuya, what is that supposed to mean? Well, I am always aware of the state of my grades, so I do not mind." Kuroko nodded, looking unsure. "Well then Akashi, I guess you guys are going to have a fun night in the summer." Aomine smirked, as Akashi glared and threw a pair of scissors that zipped through the air. The ganguro froze, and so did the guardians of the Vongola. Well, Mukuro had already seen it, so he wasn't as amazed.

"Kyoya, I am fine with having someone live with you, but just don't concentrate on the sexual affection too much." The raven shot a deadly glare at his father, and Takuya smirked, patting his son on the head. And then he leaned in and whispered: "And by the way, your mom and I do want a grandchild. Make sure you adopt." Hibari raised his voice. "_Father._" Hibari Takuya laughed very lightly, as he walked off elsewhere with another man from CEDEF, whom he seemed to know pretty well.

As they walked back home, while some back to the train stations, Murasakibara said in a rather hesitant manner. "Don't hurt Hiba-chin too much in your… session, ok, Aka-chin? I don't like Hiba-chin to be in pain." Akashi snorted a little. "I'm serious, Aka-chin." "I know, I know. I'll be careful." Murasakibara nodded, as he walked away with the others as well, Kise calling his name, as Midorima, Aomine, and Kuroko waited for him patiently. Akashi wondered why Momoi didn't come – but again, it wasn't exactly his business.

"Well, then… let us head home, too."

**A MONTH LATER, SUMMER BREAK…**

"Kyoya, wake up already. Just because it's summer break, that certainly doesn't mean you're going to stay in bed for the whole day doing nothing." Akashi sighed, leaning on the doorframe of Hibari's room. Well, both of their rooms, if he had to say. The bed was changed into a King-sized bed so that both of them could sleep in it, without having one of them to sleep on the floor. Which was convenient, Akashi had always thought, because that meant they didn't have to move to a new place.

"Sleeping is definitely a form of an action, Seijuro, just in case you weren't aware." Hibari said drowsily, as he rolled on the bed in a rather tired manner. Akashi raised his eyebrows. "An action, maybe. It's just not good for your body, that's all." Akashi said, as he sat on the bed with his mug of hot coffee. Hibari groaned, as he forced himself up on the soft cushions, stared at his hands for a while, and then opened his wardrobe and pulled out a grey T-shirt and his loose training pants. The red head wasn't completely used to Hibari half-naked, but he was at least trying to adjust to everything – and that was an improvement.

And besides, he's seen… more.

Yes, more.

"I'm guessing you don't have to go to work today?" Akashi questioned, and Hibari nodded. "Good – you've been leaving me alone so much because of your frequent missions." The red haired captain complained, as he poured hot coffee into Hibari's mug. The raven glared at him. "You should be rather thankful that I refused all the missions that guaranteed higher payments in foreign countries." Akashi smirked teasingly. "That's because I don't want to see you hurt, of course." Hibari gave him a cold look as he elbowed him in the stomach. "I'm not a herbivore, just trying to prove a point." "Like I said, you're always a herbivore to me." Akashi kissed him on the forehead, and Hibari rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder why I am dating you." As the raven grunted, Akashi smiled. "Nobody can push away my absoluteness, Kyoya. Not even you." The former prefect groaned and raised his index finger. "Make that always." The red head shrugged it off, not seeming to mind as much. It was the usual conversation that they all had from the start of the day. What was different about that particular day, was that Hibari was free – he had a day off, basically. The Vongola allowed him to stay at home for at least two days – which was good news for the red head. Hibari's missions were never that challenging – and they were always in Japan, so it didn't really matter – Hibari would come back in a matter of hours or so, nearing midnight.

"You should care more about what my father says to you, than what I do as a business." Hibari grumbled. Akashi didn't respond, as he looked up and thought quietly. The thing was – originally, by the family line, Hibari was supposed to receive the place as the head of the Sky Ent., continuing as a heir – from his father's seat. However, Hibari – being the antisocial one he was, refused. Hibari Takuya always thought of what was better for his son, and didn't force Hibari into doing anything – including this particular matter.

And that is when Akashi came in. Akashi Seijuro, the original heir of the Akashi Corporation of Law, continuing Akashi Yuuta – has changed some specific plans for Hibari Takuya, and Akashi Seijuro himself. After Akashi Yuuta was arrested from the police, called for inflicting child abuse on his own son, Hibari Takuya has decided to accept Akashi into the Hibari Family. Of course, Akashi could still continue his father's business if he wished – but Takuya provided another suggestion. Being the head of Sky Entertainment. Akashi now, was troubled momentarily – but made his decisions nonetheless. He accepted, of course – and now met Hibari Takuya time to time, when meetings were arranged.

"I care about my future business too, but," Akashi leaned in towards Hibari and whispered. "I care about you more." The raven blushed lightly, and then pushed Akashi away. "Idiot." He grumbled, as Akashi chuckled, as he ruffled the raven's hair, handing him the mug of coffee. Hibari leaned on the bedpost and took a tentative sip, and glanced at Akashi. "So, are you completely sure that you will hand over the place as a heir of the Akashi Corporation of Law to that Mihae woman?" The red head hummed for a little, as if he was in thought. "Yes, I am pretty much very sure of myself, for that certain point. Mihae is quite a wonderful woman, too. She is admirable, I'd say. Perfect for taking the next place in business." Hibari turned away as he opened his own laptop.

"I see." He mumbled, as he checked his inbox. Several emails were unchecked, and not read. Hibari went through each of them, scanning them for a while, and deleting them right after. Akashi leaned in. "Who is it?" The raven shrugged. "A few from the omnivore, and others from various herbivores." Akashi smirked. "I always found it very flattering, of how you don't call me in terms of classifying animals, but by my name. My first name, too." Hibari sighed lightly, as he sipped his coffee again. "You're different. I think we went over this more than once." Akashi closed Hibari's laptop, and then forced the boy into a strong embrace as he locked his arms around him and whispered in his pale ears; "I want to hear it again. From you."

Hibari struggled for a while, and then clutched Akashi's shirt and mumbled. "I… love you." A satisfied smile spread across Akashi's face, as he pressed his lips onto Hibari's, pushing him to the bed. Hibari tilted his face to the right, and protested. "Seijuro, it's till in the morning. Not now." The red head smiled, and then shrugged, as he let go. "Sure, sure… but I am not holding back tonight." Hibari groaned and rolled his eyes, as he sat up and flattened his hair out, with Akashi on the other side of the bed.

So of course, the day went past with the two spending time on random things in the house. They chatted throughout most of the day, with Akashi usually pestering Hibari. Not that Hibari really cared – he had grown used to it – which just made the situation more enjoyable for Akashi.

And then, came the night.

"So?" Akashi said as he pushed Hibari onto the couch. "Are you going to keep your promise?" "I never remember making one." Hibari grumbled. "But do what you wish." The red head smiled as he leaned down further and kissed Hibari. He licked his lips for a while, and then forced his tongue in to the hot cavern inside, as Hibari moaned a little. Akashi smirked, as he moved in and started nibbling on his earlobe. "W-wait… Seijuro…" Hibari gasped. Akashi, of course, didn't stop – being the lustful demon he was.

While he was doing so, his hand slowly found his place beneath Hibari's shirt, as his cold fingers stroke his upper torso. Hibari twitched and trembled, blushing. "Mmn…" Akashi smiled as he twirled his hand around Hibari's nipples. "S-Sei… _hah-" _He clenched his eyes shut as Akashi twisted the hardening nipple around, holding Hibari's arms up with his other hand. "Yes?" Akashi asked seductively, his eyes glowering in the dark as he turned the lights off. "S-stop-_Seijuro-"_ Hibari's voice hitched up as Akashi tweaked his nipple. "What? Can't hear you." The red head smirked, as Hibari shook uncontrollably. He let out a loud moan, as Akashi just simply nibbled on his ear again, and then licked the side of his neck.

"You," Hibari panted. "Are not, making a bite mark there." Akashi rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I will definitely find an excuse to do so." He licked the soft skin, and then abruptly pulled Hibari's shirt off – not completely, though – he used them to hold Hibari's wrists in place, so he wouldn't move around too much – they were on the couch, after all. He continued what he was doing with the nipples, as he finally decided to play around with it – with his mouth. He licked on the hardened nipple that he already played with through his fingers, as Hibari shivered. "Ah- _AH-" _Hibari grunted as Akashi bit on the nipple, while also twisting the other one and scratching it with his fingernails.

"So," Akashi said, as he tweaked both nipples at the same time, making the raven yelp. "How does it feel?" Hibari glared at him. "You… idiotic… pervert." He mumbled, and gasped for air, as Akashi smirked, as he pressed his knee on Hibari's growing erection. Hibari let out a scream, not being able to hold back. "Sei-Seijuro… just-" He shook, and then moaned. "Ah- don't-" Akashi stroke his bulging erection again, as tears formed in Hibari's eyes. "Don't… what?" Akashi smiled, as Hibari trembled, not being able to say anything. He pulled Hibari's pants and boxers down, revealing Hibari's dick covered in pre-cum. The red head smirked, and then ran his fingers up and down on the slick organ, as Hibari threw his head back and gasped again. His arms were starting to ache because they were still being held back by his T-shirt, but that was the least of his concerns.

"Suck a little, will you?" Hibari glared at Akashi, as the red head put his fingers in front of Hibari's mouth. The raven groaned and helplessly licked on the hand for a while, until Akashi pulled away, and first slipped his index finger into Hibari's tight entrance. He grunted. "Kyoya… too tight…" Hibari shivered as his toes curled inward nervously. "Seijuro… hm…" His voice was now raspy. Akashi put in another one without warning. "AH!" Hibari yelped, as Akashi kissed his lips. "Bear with me, a little more. It won't hurt as much after this, I swear." Hibari opened his mouth to speak. "Just… continue." He said, as Akashi nodded, inserting another one. Hibari bit his bottom lip, as he panted.

"Ah… mmn… Seijuro…" Hibari mumbled, as Akashi's fingers scissored through his entrance. His breathing hitched up. As Akashi finally added in all four fingers. He started moving them, making Hibari moan loudly – louder than he ever used to. Akashi groaned as well, his face flushing. He started moving them faster. "Ah- AH- _Seijuro-" _he turned to the side, as Akashi pulled his fingers out. When he was about to unzip his own trousers, Hibari stopped him, and panted.

"The rest… in the room." He said, and Akashi smirked.

"Very well."

Love stories don't always need to happen like they do in Disney.

At least, that's what the two thought.

**End of Chapter.**

**This chapter was a little short yes – considering that it was the final chapter. It took me what, five months to finish this? I don't even know. Six, maybe – who knows. **

**But hey. It's done.**

**I don't know whether I'm happy or not – this is actually my first proper story that isn't a one-shot that I finished properly. So I guess I must be really proud, but I am not so sure.**

**Well, now that this story is over… I always wanted to share these particular points with all of you.**

**CREATION BACK STORY: LOVE AND LUST**

**1: Love and Lust was supposed to be MuraHiba – Murasakibara x Hibari. However, I had another pairing I wanted to try out, so I changed them to cousins.**

**2: The antagonist of this story was supposed to be Hibari Takuya, not Akashi Yuuta.**

**3: This story wasn't supposed to end like this – it was supposed to end with Akashi joining the mafia.**

**4: … The smut scene was never supposed to be there.**

**That's about it, now.**

**I will come back next month, with a new story of Mukuro x Murasakibara. If I have to say something about the plot… well, let's just say, if Hibari and Akashi's relationship was about hiding it from others, then Mukuro and Murasakibara's is all about showing it to other people. That's all I can say for now… Please check it out, when I publish it!**

**~Meiko~**


End file.
